Run Away
by OtakuLady
Summary: Riku and Kairi are getting Married! Sora feels left out, so runs away! What kind of adventures await him? RikuKairi, eventual RikuSora, AxelRoxas, minor yuri, yaoi, and hetero relationships througout!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) EEEEEE! Our first ever story, and it's a doozy! Mirae and I have been working on this one for a little while, and we've got a whole story outlined, but it's gonna be pretty long. We're prjecting atlleast fifteen chapters and probly more than that. So please tune in to see how this story turns out!Now! ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

Run Away 

Rating: NC17(just in case…)Or it might be called Mature.

Pairings: Onesided Sora/riku, Riku/Kairi, eventual Riku/Sora , and quite a few other pairings including yaoi, yuri(only a few of these…) and het.

Summary: Riku and Kairi are getting Married!!! (in a year…) and Sora is heartbroken. He loves both his friends and doesn't want to be left out. So, he goes on another adventure! This time tho, all that accompany him are Roxas and Anti-Sora, while he desperately tries to figure out his feelings.

Disclaimer: Roxas and Sora clear throats, then sing in unison Otaku-Lady and Mirae Alla do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other already-owned things that are in or will be in this FAN-FICTION!!! bows, then exits the stage

Run Away Chap. 1 "The heart breaks…"

Sora sighed, the water gently lapping up to his calves, as he sat on the warm sand of Destiny Isle. He had been more depressed than ever, and this behavior was just not…Sora-like. But he had something heavy on his mind, and heart, that caused him to act this way. His eyes filled with pain as he thought of it.

His two best friends in the whole world, Riku and Kairi, were getting married. In a year, after Riku graduated, he and Kairi were going to have a wedding and share the paopu as was the custom. They had told everyone on the island, and now every one was abuzz with the thought that in a little over a year, Kairi would be a blushing bride, and the infamous Riku would be a settled man.

Sora would be Best Man of course. No one believed otherwise. He was the couples best friend after all. But Sora didn't want to be the Best Man. When they had come back to the newly returned Destiny Islands, Sora had thought everything would return to normal. He and Riku would continue being rivals and competing over Kairi, and everything would stop being so confusing.

But, as in all contests, someone had to win. Now Sora missed Riku more than ever, and most of the time the elder boy was right beside him, smiling and staring at the ocean with him. Sora sometimes wished that he had never weilded the Keyblade, if this was what had happened.

He stared at the ocean, wondering what he should do. He knew his heart couldn't take watching his two friends be joined forever and not being able to have the same closeness he had had. He was near tears as he felt the sand shift under phantom weight.

"Sora, you can't just sulk forever you know." Roxas sighed. He looked at Sora, his oh-so-blue eyes showing concern for the boy who was his light. What would he do, should Sora give in to depression fully? JHe shifted his sight to the right side of Sora, where the dark shadows gathered, giving rise to Anti-Sora, who giggled insanely.

"We could kill them, and then ourselves? That would bind us all…" Anti-Sora stated, his great golden eyes glowing mercilessly. He never missed a chance to offer Sora the out of homicide. Roxas sighed and shook his head. Sora looked from the one to the other. He knew the two others inside of him were just trying to help. After all, if he died, their existance ended along with him.

"No. I'm not gonna kill Riku or Kairi, and most definitely I am not going to kill myself. That's giving up and I don't give up! But what else can I do? If I stay here, my hearts gonna break." Sora whined, and Roxas flinched.

"Run away…" Anti-Sora sighed, a black-hearted smile on his face. As Sora's other side, Roxas caught a flash of the Shadows thoughts, and nodded. Sora needed to get away, and wouldn't, couldn't, escape through death of any kind. The next best thing was a journey. Maybe even one that never ended, that never led back to home…

"Yeah…Yeah!! Let's go on a journey! Let's go on an adventure! We've got six months till Riku's last year starts, and we can spend that preparing! I can get Cid to make me something that'll change my DNA to help you guys have some fun too! We'll go to totally new worlds, just the three of us!!! I'll use the Keyblade to open a whole new road for us! We'll spend like a whole month in each world! Really have fun in each one! We'll take turns!! Yeah!" Sora jumped up in excitement, knocking Anti-Sora off his feet, into the sand, and causing a grin to spread on the two phantoms faces.

Sora raced the two back to his house, an almost empty two story place on the beach. He ran up the stairs, through the living room into the kitchen. Ignoring the note from his parents, they were working late, AGAIN, he went to the fridge and grabbed up an armful of snacks, taking them up to his room.

Roxas and Anti-Sora were already in the room, sitting on the darkly blanketed bed by the large window. The ornaments hanging from Sora's ceiling swayed lightly in the breeze from the open window, sky dark with clouds at dusk. Roxas sighed, the sky reminding him of the time he spent in Twilight Town.

"So, we start planning and preparing. First, we need to get a ton of Munny. We're gonna need it, in order to buy our own Gummi Ship. While I'm doing that, I also need to contact Cid and see how long it's gonna take him to whip up something like that." Sora talked excitedly, munching on a golden red apple, walking erratically around the room.

"Something like what?" Roxas asked. He loved seeing the brunette excited. It reminded him of a certain loveable red-headed pyro. He was suddenly stricken by the thought, and a cloud passed over his face, remembering what had happened to the chakram-weilder. He really did miss his good friend, thought they had had their own spats, especially when Roxas had decided to leave the Organization. The sea-eyed boy remembered their conversation in the alley and the hurt in those lightning green eyes.

"The whole DNA-thingy, that'll let me turn into your form, Roxas, so you can take over and have fun too! I just have to let Anti-me take over for him to have fun! You on the other hand wouldn't feel comfortable taking over my body. So we have to give you one of your own."

Roxas just nodded confusedly, as Anti-sora fell off the bed giggling. He thought this was hilarious. After all the times he had forcibly taken control, NOW the brunette was willing to langour in darkness and enjoy the ride! Hah!

Sora wrote down the plan, then yawned. He was alone as he lifted back the voluminous covers on his bed and burrowed under them. He blinked his sleepy sky-blue eyes and settled in, buried in an avelanche of comfort, as he thought of his best friend. The sea-green eyes haunted him as he drifted off. Only the two inhabitants of his sould noted the conspicousness of the absence of Kairi in Sora's thoguhts.

Otaku: I think that's a good place to end this chapter…

Sora: You made me EMO!!!!

Otaku: But you were a cute emo!

Mirae: Yeah, and the figments did really good, too!

Roxas: looks at Mirae suspiciously thanks…I think,

Anti-Sora: giggles Hee!! Wheres my latte!! I always wanted to say that…

Everyone: looks at Anti-Sora like he's grown a second head

Otaku: O-kay then… well, everyone get ready for the next chapter, it should be up soon…

Teaser: What am I gonna do? Should I really leave? Why is Riku spending so much time with Tidus? You're gonna pay me for WHAT???? Sora finds that leaving isn't quite as easy as he thought…

So, until next time!!!!

BU-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 All Work and No Play

(A/N) We're BAAAA-AAACK!!! And more pumped than ever!! Mirae and I have been working extra hard on this one, and this chapter is gonna be a doozy!! We're going to post two chapters for the price of one seeing as how it's Halloween and all… So here they are!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!, and on to the Story!!!

Run Away

Rating: Mature

Pairings: One sided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi, and eventually Riku/Sora. Also numerous Yaoi (boy-love) and hetero, with a few Yuri (girl love) mixed in…just for spice.

Warnings: This chapter contains out and out boy-lovin', just plain creepiness on Anti-Sora's part (not sure who's responsible for this, but we're on it…), and lying to parents! (For shame, Sora, for shame…)

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married!!(In a year…) and Sora is depressed. He loves both of his friends, but doesn't want to be left out. So, he goes on another Adventure!! Only this time, Roxas and Anti-Sora come with!! What will happen to the wonder trio while Sora sorts out his poor confused heart?

Disclaimer: I Soooooooo do not own Kingdom hearts. Or Dairy Queen. Or anything else anybody else owns in this fic. Including Sora's apron. Nope, I definitely do NOT own that…

Run Away Chap. 2- "All work and no play makes Sora a dull boy…"

In Riku's opinion, Sora has been spending way too much time working. As he watched the Brunette shuffle around the only café on Destiny Isle, taking orders and serving drinks, he began to wonder why the brunette seemed to be avoiding him and Kairi. It didn't seem to bother Kairi, but Riku really missed his little best friend.

Maybe Sora was just saving up for a wedding present. He could almost imagine the kind of thing Sora would pick out, and he choked on his coffee. Maybe he should stop Sora from buying them anything…Or better yet, get someone to help him out with it.

He watched Sora carefully, and noticed occasionally, that for no reason at all, the boy's face would scrunch up, as if he smelled something disgusting. Riku got a little worried. Maybe Anti-Sora was giving him trouble? That would be VERY bad, especially if the Anti-Sora just ripped his way through the café

He noticed that Sora put on that bright cheerful smile again, as Kairi came through the door, school uniform still on, and even though they still had three months until school officially started. Kairi was still in summer school, she had been the only one of the three unable to catch up due to the two years they had missed due to the events with the heartless.

She kissed Riku hello, and Sora felt a pang in his heart. Yet another thing that separated him from his dearest friends. He concentrated on working harder, even as Anti-Sora taunted him.

"Poor frightened little Sora…Afraid to lose those closest to you, yet afraid to bind them to you as well. I do not envy you." Anti-Sora whispered, breath tickling Sora's ear. Sora hissed at him, trying to ignore the Darkness and concentrate on work.

It almost worked. Until Anti-Sora ran a hand up Sora's arm, tantalizingly close and sending shivers down Sora's spine. He didn't even notice as a plate slipped from his tray and…

KRASH!!

Sora cursed lightly under his breath, and went to go get the broom, mentally berating a now absent Anti-Sora. Roxas just shook his head. He let out a sigh and went to kneel with the boy while he cleaned it up, cheeks burning but unlike most thought, it wasn't just embarrassment. He, Roxas knew that it was also just a tad bit of rage, not just at a very rude Anti-form, but also at himself.

After three full months of working at the café, the body shop, and the neighborhood Dairy Queen, he still only had a fourth of the munny it would take to purchase the gummi ship. He had already talked to cid about the "special Item" as he was codenaming it now and he had already saved up enough for that, but the gummi ship was another story entirely.

He had a hard time taking all these jobs, getting very little sleep, but at least his parents weren't nagging him. They were too busy with their OWN jobs to worry about a wayward son. Roxas sighed, thinking of his own "parents" they really had been nothing more than a computer program, but that didn't matter to him. He was a Nobody, had no heart, and yet he'd had a better set of parents than his Person did.

"SORA!!!" The head cook yelled out of the kitchen, causing Sora to jerk so herd, his neck popped. He scrambled to get back to the kitchen as quickly as possible. As he slipped through the door, he noticed that Riku had slipped away from Kairi's table while she did her homework, and was talking to Tidus, seeming very worried and confused.

"Yeah, boss?" Sora said, cheerful to a fault. He smiled his fifty watt-bulb smile, and his bright blue eyes sparkled. Rinoa found it hard to look at him without a crack appearing in her own smile. He was such a good worker, but she had noticed a few things…

"Sora, did you know that you have a habit of talking to yourself?" Rinoa said, looking at the boy curiously.

'Yeah, comes from saving the worlds…' Sora thought, but out loud he replied, "Nope, hadn't noticed. I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

Rinoa sighed. The kid was just too nice for his own good!! Jeeze. She looked at the kid, just noticing the slightly limp way his hair hung, the dark circles under his eyes, and his pure posture. Obviously the poor boy wasn't getting enough sleep, or food for that matter. How many jobs was the kid working? All of this, just for a wedding present for his best friends? Rinoa knew Riku, and knew that if he knew just how hard Sora was working for this, he'd rip Sora AND her, both, a new one.

"Look Sora. I'm gonna Give you two weeks paid vacation. You're my best Waiter and you deserve a little break. I want you to go home, take a shower, crawl in bed, and sleep for seventy two hours, and I'm going to pay you to do just that. Got it?" She gave him her look that said, 'argue with me and you not ONLY lose your balls, your head goes with it…"

Sora gulped, realizing what Rinoa was saying. She was gonna pay him to sleep…. This just didn't happen!! Not in the real world, anyway. What the hell! Was the world making it easy on him or what?

He nodded, and tackle-hugged Rinoa. Then he left her, surprised, throwing his apron on the counter, and walking through the kitchen door, to go out and have a small chat with Kairi and Riku. He figured its best not to let them get suspicious, so he did talk to them once in a while. He went out, but noticed that Kairi had already left, and Riku was STILL engaged in conversation with Tidus.

He snuck a little closer to hear what they were talking about. He sat at the counter as Selfie offered him a drink, and he chose a double shot of caffeine bliss. Talk about your caffeine high. If Sora wasn't almost immune to the effects of caffeine, he would have been up for three days. Solid.

"-is acting really weird? Yeah I noticed… It's almost like he's not here mentally, just physically. Have you ever wondered why? Maybe she's got something to do with it?" Tidus said, Sora catching it in mid-sentence.

"You mean his crush on her? Maybe…I mean I know it'd hurt me if…well." Riku looked down, as if ashamed. Sora wondered who they were talking about. (A/N AS IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS!!!). He leaned a little closer, to hear more, but Tidus, in turn moved closer to Riku.

"So, do you think you can talk to him? Maybe find out what's wrong?" Riku asked, looking hopeful. Tidus shook his head, looking downcast. He looked into his silver-maned friends eyes.

"Look, Riku. You know him better than anyone. He's so stubborn he wouldn't even CRY after that time you told him boys don't cry. I'll try, but I don't think I'LL be the one to get through to him." Tidus replied. Sora hadn't known that Riku had told someone else the same thing. He remembered that, and smiled slightly. Riku had wiped his eyes and looked at him sternly. It had been the first time he ever saw true concern in the elder boy's eyes.

Riku got up, nodding, and walked out of the café. Tidus turned back to the bar and sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with the Brunette either, but he could see how much it was affecting the other boy. Sora really did mean a lot to Riku, even if the other boy seemed too innocent and oblivious to notice.

Sora sighed as well, and got up to leave. He had six more hours till his shift at the Dairy queen. He intended to go home and get some sleep. As he reached his house Roxas appeared and walked beside him. The blonde boy didn't say anything, and he didn't have to.

"We don't have near enough, Roxas. And Cid's gonna have it ready in two months!! I don't know what to do…" The little brunette looked up at the blonde, tears in his eyes.

"Is there some way you can get the money besides working?" Roxas asked. Sora'd been thinking about maybe borrowing money from Kairi, or even from Leon, but He had decided against it, because if they asked questions he wouldn't be able to lie to them. But now he had a new idea.

When he got home, he left a note on the counter saying he needed six hundred and seventy munny Roxas smiled, at the boy's ingeniousness. Sora went on to explain that in two months he was going on a trip with his buddies Roxas and Aros. Anti-Sora chuckled softly, what a silly idea…

Then He dragged his sorry butt upstairs and passed out, burrowed, once again, under a mound of blankets. Once again the two half-souls noticed a suspicious lack of thoughts about Kairi.

Otaku: Yeay!!!!! Second chapter down!

Sora: sweat drop It ended with me being asleep. Again.

Otaku: Yeah... well, um…

Riku: It's okay, Sora, we all know you love to sleep. And eat. And mess around.

Sora: HEY!

Otaku: Guess what! I typed most of this chapter with one hand!! Yeay!!

Roxas: pouts Why is my Axel dead!!! I miss him…myuu

Otaku: hugs Yes we know. But no time for pouting, cuz now we gotta go!! Hey I rhymed!!

Teaser: Why is Tidus Stalking me? My Parents really asked NO questions at all? Wow. Maybe I'll be able to leave a little sooner than I thought…

See ya next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3 Journey on, my son

(A/N) Hello, everybody!! It's Otaku and Mirae, back at last!! So, a recap, Sora's decided to run away, but doesn't have enough money. Riku's worried, but asks Tidus to check up on Sora. And on top of it all, Roxas is angsting over his lost best friend…All in all normal teen issues!! A special gift for Halloween to all our Reviewers!! On to the story!

Run Away

Rating: Mature

Pairings: one sided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi, eventually Sora/Riku, Roxas/Axel, Tidus/Wakka, one-sided Selphie/Kairi, and various other yaoi/het/ and/or Yuri pairings.

Warnings: This Chapter contains dancing around a kitchen with a very evil creature, squeaking of said creature, Stalker-Tidus (!!!), and mentions of Rape, murder, and other general mayhem…Enjoy!!

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married, and Sora feels left out. He decides to run away taking Roxas and Anti-Sora with him. What will happen to Sora on his next Journey, and will he be able to figure out his own confused heart? And will Roxas be able to heal his heart from the hole Axel left in it?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts, Dairy queen, Futurama or any other vague references my tiny brain comes up with!!! Please don't sue me!!! I do however own….My Soul!!!! Bwahahahahahaaha!! –Looks around all shifty- Now on with the story!! (How do I survive living with her? –Mirae)

Run Away Chapter Three- "Journey on, my wayward Son."

Sora came down, bleary eyed, hoping for some breakfast, only to be met with a huge pile of munny on the counter…He looked at it, blinking in confusion. It had been a month and a half since he left that note for his parents… He had thought they had just ignored it. Now here was a stack of munny, exactly equal to the six hundred and seventy munny he had asked for…

Roxas looked over from the spectral bowl of cereal he was eating, and chuckled, handing the note to Sora. It was simply a wish that he have a safe trip and a notice that they wouldn't be there to see him off due to work. Sora snorted, like that was a surprise. He tapped the paper on the counter, stomach growling, realizing he was a whole two weeks ahead of schedule.

He whooped and hollered causing the two spirits to look at him as if he should be in a pretty white jacket surrounded by padded white walls… He grabbed Anti-Sora's claws and danced around the kitchen twirling him like some kind of marionette. Anti-Sora squeaked, an unusual sound coming from the creature of Sora's darkness…

Roxas smiled, remembering quite a few of those kinds of dances himself. Especially after a good meal, he usually ended up in Axel's arms twirling around the Castle Oblivion, His breath hitched at the memory, and tears pricked his eyes. God, he missed the red-head. Would it ever stop hurting?

Sora stopped, and Anti-Sora quickly stumbled somewhere where he could crouch and growl at the boy. Sora laughed, spreading his arms wide.

"God, this is great!! We can leave a whole two weeks early!! This is better than a whole marathon of Futurama!! YES!!" He giggled insanely, running up the stairs to his room. Throwing on the first things he found, a black mesh shirt and a pair of bright red cargo pants with black trim, he grabbed his jacket and went down to the café.

At the café, every one turned at the sound of the door slammed open, expecting to see a very flushed, flustered looking Sora, only to find a very happy, grinning, very…STRANGELY dressed Sora. He walked in like he owned the place, something he had learned from Riku, and sat down, ordering a double shot chocolate mocha, and looked around.

The usual group was there, minus Kairi and Riku. Tidus was in Wakka's lap, and they were chatting animatedly. Wakka was beaming up at his boyfriend, and nodded as if he understood, and pushed Tidus out of his lap. Tidus smiled sweetly at Wakka, before coming over to Sora. Sora smiled in anticipation. He felt good today, and he wasn't going to let Tidus' curiosity ruin it.

"So, Sora, what's got you all happy?" Tidus comment cut across the chatter in the room. Sora had no choice but to answer him.

"Well, Tidus, I just won a trip to this big city. I'm so happy, 'cause I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, I don't forget. Hey, could you come by in like, a week, and remind me?" Sora thought this was ingenious. Let Tidus, the town gossip, right under Kairi, tell everybody that poor little Sora had disappeared.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, why don't I help you pack? It'd be no trouble." Tidus said. He was really hoping Sora said yes, so he could get into his house; maybe get some more information for Riku. He wasn't prepared for the face Sora made, a mix between pity and relief.

"Thanks but no, I've already packed. I appreciate your concern though…" He answered. The look didn't leave his face, even as his pretty blue eyes scanned the crowd, even as Tidus went back to huddle in a protective hug from Wakka, even as his Mocha appeared and became cold.

Without touching the drink, and looking as if the festive air had left him completely, Sora paid, and left. All the people who had known Sora since early childhood wondered what was up with the boys sudden personality switches. Was he bipolar or something?

As Sora walked home, Anti-Sora Glided next to him in that strange shadow crawl of his, cackling obscenely at him.

"Dear, dear Sora, the reactions just not good enough for you? They would've been surprised if you had slit his throat…Or fucked him right in front of that boyfriend of his!" The shadow dodged a swift kick in his direction.

"I am not going to kill or" Sora yelled, and then realizing he was in public, he hissed the rest of it "Rape someone!"

"Too bad, might help you forget that heart ache of yours…" The shadow whispered viciously as he faded out of sight. Tears slipped down Sora's nose, his hands clenched, as he tried not to think to hard about what the Shadow had said. He hicked, hicked, hicked, trying to control his crying, but unable to, he continued walking, bawling the whole way home. He was so ashamed of himself. What would Riku think?

Sitting in the bushes with wide eyes, Tidus whispered to himself.

"Damn…Poor Sora…Losing his best friend is literally killing him…Riku, you're such a bastard! You didn't even notice."

Otaku: Wow!! That was quick…

Sora: Again with the Emo!!

Mirae: Sora +Emo Kawaii!! It's a simple equation!

Sora: -pouting-

Roxas: Great!! Now I'm Emo too!

Otaku: Oh quit yer bitchin'! Least you're not evil!!

Tidus: You made me a STALKER!!! URGH!! Now Wakka will never love me…

Wakka: -hugs Tidus- I'll always love you, Mon!

Everyone: AWWWWWWWW!!!

Teaser: Why is my heart hurting so badly? Is it because I'm leaving? Should I say goodbye? A look into a window, in which I used to be invited, tells me the answer.

Please!!! Review!! I'm begging you!!!

See you next time!!


	4. Chapter 4Come to my window

(A/N) We're back, once again, to relate poor Sora's experiences as a Run Away!! I warn anyone who likes Kairi not to read this chapter, cause Anti is gonna say some really mean things about her… Now, on with the story!!

**Run Away**

Pairings: one sided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi, Eventual Riku/Sora, Slight mentions of Tidus/Wakka, Cloud/Leon and lots of other pairings including, but not limited to: Yaoi, Yuri, and Het. Oh, and I'm thinking of putting in some Cid/Aerith…So, Enjoy!

Warnings: This chapter will contain window spying, Evil-Kairi-ness, MORE emo Sora, very bitchy Anti!!! And not to mention a mother-henning Roxas. Plus Riku, but he's normal…

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married!! (In a year…) and Sora feels left out! He decides to run away, and take Roxas and Anti-Sora with him!! Will he be able to sort out his confuzzled feelings? Will Roxas heal over his poor Axel-broken heart? And will Anti ever figure how to wear underwear properly??? (No! Anti, underwear does not go on your head!!!-Mirae)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, or any other tiny things that show up in this fan fiction…Hell, I don't even own the underwear Anti is using for a hat…

Run Away Chapter Four

"Come to my window, Come inside, Wait by the light of the moon."

Sora had been working all day, two days since his incident with Anti…He hadn't seen the shadow-creature around much since then, almost as if he's been sulking. To tell the truth, he quite missed his Darkness. Now, Sora was wondering what exactly he should do…

Should he say goodbye to Riku? Kairi? His plan didn't call for it, but he had to say goodbye in some way, even if they didn't notice it until he was gone. He owed it to them, after all the years he had slowed them down, in school, in practice, in building Highwind.

He thought about this all through his shift, and all the way home. Roxas had had to catch the dishes he kept dropping due to lack of attention. The blonde was starting to worry, though he knew what was on his Person's mind. How could Sora go around barely conscious?!

"Sora, what's the matter? You nearly speared Selphie with a dropped fork today!" Roxas whined, really not liking how he was forced to take care of the boy. Where was Anti anyway? Normally, he would have commented on homicide at least three times already…(He's raiding someone's underwear drawer! That's where!!-Otaku)

Sora grabbed a few things out of the fridge, making a non-committal sound, and swept the pile of notes off the counter. He'd started ignoring them recently, knowing they were nothing more than simple reminders of things he should pack for his "trip".

As he laid out the food, he wondered what exactly had caused his life to turn around like this. Roxas noticed his face darken, and once again, though he knew exactly what was going on inside his Person's head, he didn't know what effects it was taking on the brunette.

"Roxas, do you remember how it was when we got back?" Sora asked, quiet, eyebrows knitted together in some emotion.

"Yeah, you were really excited about seeing all your friends again, and your parents." Roxas said, wondering exactly what thoughts were being shaken around in that blue-eyed head.

"I remember, after we got back, Riku told me that he would always leave his window open for me. So that if I got scared, alone in the house, I could go over to his place, and he'd cheer me up. He said, that I could just climb right into his window, whenever I wanted. I promised him I'd do the same. I always leave my window open." Sora slowed, looking out the darkening windows, noticing the clouds rolling in, the palm trees swaying in the fierce wind.

"I wonder if his is still open…"

"So, let's go find out!" Roxas said, stuffing a sandwich Sora had just made in his mouth. Sora watched annoyed as the spirit ate his sandwich. Then he nodded, and grabbed his coat.

He hadn't expected it to be this windy! He had to hunch over, hoping to god that he didn't get blown away. He crossed a couple of blocks and came to a very familiar blue house. It was quaint, just one story, after all, Riku only shared it with his Mother. Only two lights were on, Riku's and his Mom's.

Sora gasped, his heart leaping to his throat. The window was open! He could go talk to Riku one last time before he left! Maybe he could sort some things out…

He ran to the window, but stopped short as he noticed a familiar head of red-brown hair sitting on Riku's bed. He stepped up, looking slightly in the window, seeing a mop of silver hair, dark as if just showered, was sitting at Riku's desk, back turned to the window.

"Rikuuuuuu…I'm getting cold!!" Kairi whined, pouting at Riku's back.

Riku looked back over his shoulder, aquamarine eyes flashing, ever-present grin on his face.

"So, what? Put on a jacket. Or do you want me to come over there and warm you up, myself…" The silver-haired one spoke, mischief in his voice.

"No, you need to concentrate!! You have to get this right! Even before school, that way you get good grades!" Kairi said, turning her head to the side, looking out of the window. Sora ducked under it, and got to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"How 'bout I just close this window though? Alrighty!" Sora heard Kairi's cheerful voice, as the bed gave a soft groan of shifting weight.

"Ah…" Riku said, wanting to stop the redhead before she closed Sora's window, but it was too late. The window was closed. Sora stood staring out at the roaring sea, and stood there, in shock, even as the clouds broke over head in merciful rain. Kairi had closed the window. The one connection he had with Riku anymore, and Kairi had closed it.

And worse still, Riku had let her…

"Makes you want to murder something, doesn't it?" The silken voice called to him, belonging to the darkest reaches of his own heart. Anti stepped out of a shadow, fierce gold eyes meeting stormy blue.

"Makes you want to rip out her heart in front of him, aren't I right? The Wench doesn't know how lucky she is to have him…" Anti snarled, his fangs glistening in the half light from Riku's window.

"Anti…Just be quiet." Sora said, pain to great to bear listening to the Shadows words any longer.

"No! If you had listened to me long ago, none of this would have happened! I told you to just leave her to the Heartless!! I told you to just find him and take him home with you, but did you listen to me?! No! And now look what's happened! You've lost any place here at all!! In your own hometown, you're an outc-" the once heartless was forced to stop as a VERY angry Sora screamed at him.

"_I know that!!_ Don't think I don't, Anti! I know that better than you ever will!! I know I'm dumb!! I know I'm slow!! I know I have no chance at all to be in his-no, their- lives!! Don't ever think I don't!! Never!" Wetness was sliding down Sora's cheeks now, but whether rain or tears, only Sora would know, and he didn't care. It was all the same to him. Kairi had shut him out of her life long ago, once she had her man, but this denial, this betrayal was worse.

This, he hadn't expected.

He clenched his hands, snarling against the pain in his heart. It felt like becoming a Heartless all over again… It felt like he was losing his soul, his heart, his very being. He felt like he was being torn in half.

He ran back to his house, Anti loping beside him, a snarl on his lips, spittle flying from his mouth. For once he and his heart, his Sora, were thinking the same thing. What does an injured animal do when it has run out of options? What do you do when you have no other course in a war?

Run away. Retreat. And that was what Sora was doing. On this stormy night, Sora grabbed the backpack and suitcase he had packed, and ran outside into the storm. With Roxas on his right, and Anti on his left, Sora summoned the Keyblade.

All he could think was 'get me away, get me out of here, take me somewhere to mend my pain…' As he summoned a gate of light (Hey, the Darkness guys can do it, why can't Sora?! -Otaku) the rain fell around him, and the light of the doorway, caused a halo to shine around him. He looked over his shoulder at the town he once lived in, at the home he once called his own. He looked back, and superimposed over all of it, was a grinning picture of sea-green eyes and silver hair. His best friend. His heartache.

"Goodbye Riku."

But even that vanished in the wind and rain of that night, swallowed up in the sudden lack of light, as the Keyblade bearer, all three parts, stepped through, swallowed by the gate.

--------------------------(Y'know, you all are really lucky. I was gonna end it here, but Mirae convinced me you guys need longer chapters. So I'll continue on…You better be grateful…-Otaku)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stepped into Merlin's house, soaked to the gills and crying. He was instantly greeted with several arms wrapped around him. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and even the old wizard himself sank to the ground with the Keyblade Master in their arms sobbing like the sixteen year old child he was.

Sora wailed, unable to control himself, unable to stop, as his friends, those who had fought along side him, held his sob-racked form, perplexed looks on their faces. Roxas knew that this was going to be very hard to explain, and Anti really didn't care. He was still wrapped in the glow of simply being finally listened to.

Leon couldn't think of a single thing that could be wrong with Sora. He wasn't injured, and aside from being covered in water and wet, clingy clothes, there was nothing wrong with the boy.

Aerith and Yuffie exchanged a look. They knew what the problem was. Something was wrong with Sora's heart. That was the only explanation for the dark tinge to the room, the sudden chill that had reached into the room, even as Sora was surrounded by light.

Yuffie waved back the men, nodding to Aerith as they picked up the sobbing boy, as he clinged tighter to the only solid thing in his universe, the hands holding him and the voices murmuring reassurances to him. He couldn't stop crying, much as he wanted to. He just couldn't stop. And he wasn't sure he wanted to, because he knew the minute he stopped crying he'd have to put on the carefully sculpted mask he had created of himself for the past five months.

Leon went outside, trying to think. He needed to figure out what was wrong with the Keyblade Master, especially with the information they just received. It seemed that Sephiroth had leaked just a little bit of information to Cloud, as a taunt.

Very simply, he had said that should the Keyblade's Master ever lose his heart so completely that it couldn't be recovered, then the door to Kingdom Hearts wouldn't even NEED to be opened, because the shell that is the boy will destroy the world without second thought, or hesitation, and he wouldn't be stopped.

Leon had been wondering why Sephiroth had even brought it up, but now he saw quite clearly what he had been smirking about. Sora was clearly hurting somehow. Wails like that didn't come from someone who was having the time of his life…

"You're never gonna figure it out…" Roxas' words fell on deaf ears, and Anti nodded.

"He's probably thinking that it has to do with that Bitch. Well, technically it does, but still. It has more to do with the Silver One." Anti said, eyes growing soft, or as soft as a Heartless' eyes can.

"Well, at least Sora made it here in one piece. He could have been torn apart with the force in that gate. He's really hurting. What are we gonna do, Anti? What CAN we do?" Roxas said, worry tingeing his voice. He knew he couldn't lose another friend. Axel's death had torn him apart, but losing Sora wouldn't mean just a broken heart…

"Leon. What's wrong?" Cloud, came walking up the street, a bag of grocery's looking very out of place on his black leather clad hip. His eyes betrayed a worried tone, though his face was its usual mask. The blonde was concerned.

"Sora showed up." Leon said, waving a hand towards the door of the wizard's home. Cloud's face betrayed a confused expression.

"Why do you make that sound bad?" Cloud asked, sliding the bag around so he could settle gently into the crook of Leon's arm. He was feeling distinctly cold, as if he had just felt Sephiroth's fingers brush across his cheek. He shuddered.

Leon wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde in his arms, protecting against the sudden chill. He stilled, and looked up into the sky. He remembered when the stars had been disappearing regularly, every night two or three gone. He remembered the day he saw Cloud. On his world, Cloud and Sephiroth were a story to be told to children at night. They were history so far back it had turned into legend.

He was holding a legend to him, and he knew that that legend belonged to him, no matter what Sephiroth wanted.

"Let's go inside, get this food in the fridge. Good thing I got extra ice cream, Yuffie's been begging for it recently, and now we have a good reason to have this much in the house." Cloud said, moving away from Leon. The brunette snatched him back for a quick kiss, then let him lead the way.

As they entered the house, Leon noted it was much quieter than when he left. Sora was no longer wailing, and he didn't hear any sobs either. Yuffie was sitting at the table. She looked drained and her face was pulled into a mask of sorrow.

"He's asleep. Aerith is with him, just in case he wakes up." She intoned, voice devoid of all emotion. This wasn't like Yuffie. She was vibrancy itself! She was hyper and happy. Roxas was scared of what would happen to his Person, if one just as vibrant as him could be so utterly hopeless, so quickly.

"Good, sleep will do him good." Merlin spoke, for the first time since Sora appeared. He was holding a book, studying it, when Cid came in, then looked at the sober housemates sitting around the table.

"Yo, what happened? How come everybody's so down?" Cid asked, confusion clouding his face. He was still wearing his smock from the store, wondering what was up. Usually right about now, a gently smiling Aerith would be serving dinner with a hyper, laughing Yuffie helping, Cloud and Leon sharing secret smiles and glances. What the Hell had happened that changed that scene into the one before him? And where was Aerith?

"Sora's here." Cloud said, quiet steel beneath his words. He was facing away from Cid, so the elder blonde couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, I been expecting him. He's probably here to pick up his little toy." Cid said, shrugging it off. He took off his coat, tossing it over by his computers terminal.

"That doesn't explain why he was crying like a fifteen year old girl whose crush just dumped her." Leon said bluntly. Cid cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant.

Yuffie sighed, stealing a sea-salt ice cream from Cloud's bag, sucking gently on the light blue confection.

"He came out of a door of light, and was crying and wailing like a little girl. He's asleep now, and Aerith's with him, but we need to figure out what's going on. I felt so cold in that room with him while he was crying; it was like being around Anti-Sora all over again. Only this time, there was no claws and glowing eyes to tip us off." Yuffie explained, shivering.

"Why do they always relate cold and scary stuff with me? I mean c'mon! That's such a stereotype!" Anti said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Roxas looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Anti asked, innocently. (Yeah, uhuh, Ri-ight…-Otaku) Roxas sighed, listening in on the rest of the heroes' conversation.

"So what do we do? How do we figure out what's wrong with him. Knowing Sora, he's just gonna pretend everything's alright, and he's fine. He'd be just stupid enough to do it, too. And where's Riku and Kairi. The way the boy talked about them before, you would think he'd never let them out of his sight…" (Riku and Kairi haven't sent out invitations yet, even though all of destiny Island knew. Small towns are EVIL!!!-Otaku) (Ignore her outbursts and get on with the story…-Mirae) Leon noted, drawing nods from the rest of the Restoration Committee.

"Maybe that's it." A soft voice came from behind Cid, and everyone turned to look. Aerith was back, and she looked sad. Cid's face clouded with worry, the brunette wasn't very healthy. Worry could make her sick…(She always struck me as sickly. -Otaku)

"Maybe he and Riku or he and Kairi had a fight. Maybe that's what's causing his heart to break."

"That makes sense, but how are we gonna find out if it's right?" Cloud spoke for the first time in a while.

"We'll have to wait for him to tell us. Unless someone wants to provoke Anti-Sora into talking. I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon, though." Yuffie said, bouncing in her seat, excess energy back.

"Well, he's awake, but he won't be out for a minute. He said he needed to clean up." Aerith said, her voice, soft as may be, cutting through all the silence of the day.

They waited, sitting nervously as Aerith started dinner, Yuffie bouncing around her hips, helping her, bringing her ingredients. Cloud wound up in Leon's lap, leaning against the big brunette, chatting with Cid about some new design for one of his swords. Cid was only slightly uncomfortable with the two male's relationship. He figured, hey whatever floats your boat, but he was worried what would happen when Tifa finally caught up with Cloud…

A very sleepy looking little brunette showed up in the kitchen, and a chair scraped back, allowing him to sit. He looked up at the table, and saw the four men of the house look at him, worry evident in their eyes. He smiled, not his great goofy grin, but a smile none the less.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Everyone burst out laughing, the unnoticed tension melting away, at an innocent comment from their blue-eyed friend. He looked around, unaware what his comment had done, but grinned, simply for the fact that he was HERE. He was back among friends. Other friends, who didn't know that Kairi and Riku were getting married. Friends who didn't know that Roxas and Anti were now his only friends. Friends who were there.

He felt good, and chatted as he ate another carefully prepared Aerith-cooked meal. Always good, but this, this was spectacular. It tasted like home. Like a real, true home.

After dinner, though, Leon got serious. He started off with light questions, but all three of the Keyblade wielder's souls understood what he was going after.

"Sora, why were you crying?" Leon asked, Cloud still perched, silent as ever, on his lap. Sora thought it must be really uncomfortable to sit on someone when wearing so much black leather…(I agree…-Otaku)

"Huh? What was the question?" Sora asked, blinking, confused. Leon shook him head, two fingers at each of his temples. All four fingers belonged to Cloud. He knew what kind of effect Sora had on the brown-haired Bishie (For those of you that don't know, this is short for Bishounen, meaning really hot guy in Japanese-Otaku).

"What made you cry?!" Leon growled, pushing Clouds teasing fingertips away. He wanted answers not comfort!

Sora looked like a deer in headlights. Roxas looked back and forth between him and Leon. Could Sora come up with a convincing lie? Would Leon see through it? Anti was very much cussing Leon out for putting his Person on the spotlight.

"Well, uh, y-you see… I h-had a v-very bad w-week. That's all! See! Nothing to worry about!" Sora wasn't even good at telling half-truths. He was just too much light for his own good. Anti shook his head.

"When is our Person going to learn that even half-truths sound like lies, coming from him…" Anti hissed. Sora nervously glanced over to where the two spirits were standing, silently pleading for help. Leon noticed this glance, and stealthily looked himself, but saw nothing there…

Was Sora okay? First he tried to lie to Leon, now he was giving pleading looks at thin air. Cloud shook his own head in bafflement. How far had the Keyblade bearer gone down this path? How far did he have left to go?

"Sora, tell me the real reason you showed up, soaked and sobbing on our carpet." Leon demanded. He was truly tired of trying to pry lies out of people. He already had Yuffie to deal with; didn't the universe think that was enough?

"I-I…I…"

Leon watched as Sora's face molded into Shadow, and his eyes were suddenly shielded by a glowing gold. He watched as the newly formed Heartless sprawled himself on the chair, in a relaxed way that Leon had never seen Sora take. Perhaps because it had a slight air of seduction to it as well…

"What dear, darling Sora means to say is…" Anti hissed, speaking with a sneer that was hard to see in his present state of enshroudment, "that he has been experiencing some difficulty in the area of his friends. What this is I'm not going to elaborate upon, for Sora dearest doesn't want me to. However I will tell you that not even HE knows the true reason he sat crying in the rain for damn near a half an hour."

Cloud blinked. He hadn't even know Anti-Sora _could_ talk. He'd definitely didn't think that the Heartless would be so articulate…

"Then explain it to me." Leon said. His tone brooked no argument. Anti sighed. He looked to Sora, who was at present unconscious, due to stress and illness, in Roxas' arms. He wouldn't hear it anyway, so why not? More people to trash his heart, more power that he, Anti, held.

"Alright, but you must swear not to reveal what I have told you to Sora." He looked around the room, at Yuffie, at Merlin, directly into Aerith's eyes, causing her to shudder, at Cid, even as he drew closer to Aerith, finally resting on Cloud and the brunette he was sitting on.

After they all had nodded consent, he continued, a smirk upon his lips, even as he knew what the consequences would be if Sora was aloud to hear what he was going to say.

"Sora is in love." Anti paused to let this sink in, even as Roxas threw him a glare. "He happens to be in love with one of his very best friends who is getting married in a year to his other best friend. They've been inseparable, and so Sora was left out in the cold. He intends to run away, and come back only to see their wedding, wish them well, and then disappear from their lives forever. He's content to wander, stopping in places, but only living in his gummi ship, which he intends to buy while he is here."

Everyone took this in, and most of them concluded that Sora was in love with Kairi… Anti growled slightly at this, how could that bitch immediately come to their minds?! Even they must realize that the horrid creature that was named Kairi did nothing for Sora, shut him out without a single thought to his heart and souls well being!

"On top of that, he intends to _willingly_ give me control of his body, every once in a while. He also intends to share his body with Roxas, who by the way is right over there, yes, invisible, wave and say 'Hi!' everybody!" Anti grinned, showing pointed teeth. Everyone looked to where Anti was pointing, and only Yuffie uttered a squeaky "Hi, Roxas."

"Anti, are you okay?" Aerith said, shivering. She was really worried about Sora's mental state. Anti only took over when Sora was feeling threatened in battle. This had been proven, so WHY was he here? Did this mean Sora felt threatened by them? Was Anti telling the truth? All of this spinning around inside her little head was making Aerith's head hurt.

"Do you realize that Sora has been VERY depressed since he got back to Destiny Islands?" Anti said, hissingly. "Did you even notice the fake happiness jammed into his letters? But no, how could you? Little Sora was ALWAYS like that. Even with Riku and Kairi." The names came out a hiss.

"So, what do you want us to do? Just let Sora waltz out of here like nothings wrong?!" Cid nearly yelled, causing all attention to jerk to him. His face was Tomato red, anger boiling, blaming himself. How could he not have noticed his friend was in pain?

Anti smiled, small gleaming incisors showing just a hint of malice.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. He will be perfectly fine travelling; he's proven that a dozen times already. Moreover, Roxas and I will be helping him get over this little heartbreak of his, so no need to worry about that. Roxas and I intend to have him happy and ready to move on to another sweet little tidbit by the end of the year." Anti looked proud of himself, crossing his dusky arms over his chest, as if he'd already done it.

"Hey!! Speak for yourself!" Roxas whined. Anti spared a glance in his direction. Sora was still unconscious. Good. He'd never need to know of this conversation.

"YOU? Help him get over Kairi?! You don't know a thing about love!" Aerith cried.

"Y'know, Heartless aren't all about destruction and mayhem! What do you think we think about besides killing things? It sure as hell isn't RECYCLING!! (He actually does recycle…-Otaku) Anti said, looking a little bit annoyed.

The girls in the room had sense enough to blush. The men looked slightly scandalized. An air of oppressive silence filled the kitchen. A small moan snapped Anti's head to the corner where Roxas was holding the unconscious spirit of Sora in his arms. The brunette was stirring slightly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Remember our deal, and we'll get along just fine." With that, Anti retreated, and Sora's head rolled over onto the table, a gentle THUNK, followed by an almost inaudible "Ow…."

Sora was back, and they ALL had something to think about…

Otaku: WHOOO HOOO! It's over!! That took me THREE DAYS to write! It's ten pages long! Do you know how much work that is!!?

Anti: Stop bitching!! Grinning I got soooo much more screen time than Roxas! Hah! My fangirls are gonna swarm this place!

Every one: WHAT FANGIRLS???

Anti: That's cold…

Sora: Wait a minute!! Why did Anti tell them I'm in love?! I'm not in love!! Stares at everyone while they look at him pityingly I'm NOT!!

Otaku: Okay, well, a few announcements before we go:

We're going to try and post every Wednesday, so that it'll be readable by Thursday. This is our time schedule, but do to school and other things, we may not make it. Please be patient if it's not up on Thursday, we're trying our hardest.

We intend to do Omake Theatres at the end of random chapters. Whenever we decide to put an Omake theatre, it'll be at the end of a chapter, after this A/N.

Teaser: I get to go shopping!! Woot! What's that? Roxas is mad at Anti? What for? Why are all my friends so worried about me? I'm fine everyone!! Stop worrying!

See you next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5 Hi ho the derry oh!

(A/N) Hey-lo!!! Otaku and Mirae here!! This last chapter is a doozy!! Oh, and we're adding a new feature. It's kinda like a "where's Waldo" sort of thing. Mirae and I are going to appear (hopefully-Mirae) once every chapter. You guys have to see if you can find us!! We're gonna be sneaky about it tho. It starts this chapter, so good luck!!! Now, on with the chapter!!

Run Away

Parings: One sided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi, Eventual Riku/Sora, also, a little bit of Cloud/Leon, Some Wakka/Tidus, a little bit of Cid/Aerith, a smidgeon of Axel/Roxas, Oh, and we figure there's gonna be some One sided Selphie/ Kairi. But we're probably gonna end up putting Selphie and Yuffie together as a couple!! Our first Yuri couple!! YEAY!!

Warnings: In this chapter, you will find hyperactive shopkeepers, very twitchy Roxas, a sneaky Sora, and a very absent Anti. Also, I warn you that there will probably be more Kairi-bashing, and A lot more Aku/Roku!! (That's Axel/Roxas for those of you who DON'T obsess.- Mirae) But please, enjoy the chaos that ensues!!!

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married!!! (in a year...) and Sora has some unexplained (and for the most part unknown...) feelings about this union!!! So what's a keyblade-bearing boy to do? Why Run Away of course!! Roxas and Anti accompany our dear blue-eyed innocent on his stint as a run away, but they have problems of they're own!! Can Roxas heal his poor Axel-broken heart? Can Anti make it to his anger-management classes? We'll soon find out!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney or any of the anime and or manga that will appear in this Fan Fic, but i do own a slight portion of the ass on which i sit to write this. (I own most of the rest of it...- Mirae) Also, Anti would like to say, he does not own the things he will be palming in the market, but if anyone wants some, they know where to find him, just look up "heartless wonder" on e-bay. (not seriously, people. He's making fun of the stupid people...-Mirae) Now, on with the STORY!!! (BOUT DAMN TIME, WOMAN!!!!!- Everybody on the cast) Sheesh...

Run Away Chapter Five- "To the market, we will go! To the market we will go!! High ho the derry oh!! to the market we will go!!"

Sora blinked to conciousness. After his painful stint as Anti, not to mention the dull thud that his head had made on Anti's hasty retreat, everyone had refused to tell him what Anti had said. Even Roxas refused!! So, Sora had gone to bed, taking over Yuffie's cot. (Poor Yuffie...Everyone always picks on her...- Otaku) He snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to block out the pain that was already welling over him, like one does a strong chill in the morning.

He groaned as Roxas reminded him, from inside his mind, that they should go shopping for the gummi ship today. He grumbled kicking off the covers, only to discover that NO ONE was awake. And he meant NO ONE! In fact, he appeared to be the only one, besides Roxas and Anti, even CLOSE to the waking state.

Leon and Cloud were wrapped up in a giant quilt on the floor, snuggled quietly, foreheads pressed together, and pressing close for warmth. Aerith had Cid's blanket over her to ward away the cold night air, and Cid was snoring peacefully in his big armchair. Yuffie was asleep on the floor under the cot Sora had slept on, mumbling something about "pink boa constrictor" Even the ancient wizard, to whom the house belonged, was fast asleep in his small bed, beard tied safely in a knot around his neck.

Sora giggled, learning the new trait from Anti, and stealthily looked through his clothes, picking out a non-descript pair of pants and a tank, pulling on a light windbreaker over that. He exited the house, making sure not to let the door squeak, and pulled the hood over his spikey hair. (yes, people, it is NATURAL!!! at least...it is in this story.- Otaku)

He made it there in record time, considering he didn't even know where it was, accidentally running into a few of the stands before realizing just how BIG it was. The market could have easily taken over three city blocks, just with the vendors. The buyers were a whole different story.

They numbered in the hundreds, and they were all trying very loudly to get the best deal. It made for a very interesting mood and one easy way to lose yourself to your thoughts. Sora was doing just that, while letting Anti and Roxas keep a lookout for the stuff they would need. Anti was doing more mischeif-making than looking out, however, leaving a trail of slightly irritated vendors, yelling about theives.

So, the question on Sora's mind, was the exact same one Leon had asked him last night. Why had he run away? Besides the obvious heart-breaking, bitter loneliness and pain, of course.

Well, one, he was nothing but a third wheel on a perfectly good bicycle. Now that Kairi had her man, she didn't give a thought to Sora, he was just a cast off. What he didn't know was how Riku felt. He was sure that Riku would have still wanted him around, but what if Kairi got angry, and Riku was unwilling to anger her over something as trivial as him? (Yeah, so trivial that he travelled the worlds to wake you up. uh huh, right.- Otaku) He couldn't take a rejection from Riku, that had already been proven.

Two, he didn't like Destiny Islands any more. It was too small, and nothing ever changed there. He liked travelling, liked the sensation of stepping onto new soil, and exploring the lands he already knew. He absolutely adored the feeling of change that came from it. If he stayed around Riku and Kairi, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore, Hadn't Kairi told them within the first few months of her arrival that when she got married she wanted to settle down and live as a happy housewife?

And three, he had felt kind of bad for Roxas. The poor blonde had no one there to talk to besides Sora and Anti, and neither of them were exactly the most gifted conversationalists (that means talkers for those dumb ones out there.-Mirae) and he was starting to look depressed. He figured a vacation would be just what Roxas needed in order to stop missing his best friend.

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora whispered, trying not to attract unwanted attention. The blonde looked over, and signaled for him to continue. "Do you...blame me? For, well, for, y'know, Axel?"

A cloud passed over the blue-eyed Nobody's face, and he smiled sadly. He remembered the flame-weilding maniac fondly, and recalled his last moments. His best friend had died, after spending all of his energy to protect Sora. He had died, leaving as his last words, that Roxas had made him feel like he had a heart. Tears came unbidden to Roxas' eyes.

"No, Sora. I don't blame you. That's just the kind of person Axel was. If it had been me there, he would have done the same thing. Only he would've gloated more about saving my ass. The only one I'd blame is the organization, for putting Axel in that position, but you got rid of that for me." Roxas smiled, looking at the boy. Sora smiled too, but was looking somewhere else.

He had caught a glimpse of something, firey and round, laying amid a group of accesories. He moved towards it, coming up in front of a stand, which was run by an excited-looking brunette with large green eyes framed by glasses that slid down her nose when she looked at him. He ignored her for the moment and picked up the item he had found.

It was small, a necklace, and very intricately made. It was a silver chakram inlaid with blue enamel, surrounded by tiny intricate red and gold flame, and it looked just like Axel's chakram. A sharp intake of breath beside him made Sora look up, but not at Roxas. He looked at the pretty girl behind the wooden counter.

"Oh!! I see you like it! My partner made it, she's just amazing isn't she? It symbolizes the fire of friendship, burning within the souls of those who truly love one another!! Kinda like her and me, only she'll never admit it, and I really shouldn't be spreading it around, 'cause she'll kill me. Do you wanna buy it? I can even gift wrap it if you wanna give it to someone, or you can buy a different chain and we can put it on that, or if you wanna engrave it with something, we can do that too!! We're an accesory shop, and we do that kind of stuff every day!!" She stopped, the light hitting her glasses, making her look maniacal as she gathers breath.

"Hey! Are you babbling at the customers again?! I'm sorry, is she bothering you?" A blonde came out of the back, glaring at the brunette. She was drying her hands on a towel, and had a basket on her arm. She didn't wait for his answer, but instead turned to the brunette and thrust the basket into her arms.

"Go do the shopping. I need the ingredients before i can make anything else, so get back soon." She pushed the little brunette out of the stall, shaking her head as the girl waved and then set off, singing. She turned to Sora, a small smile on her face.

"I swear, she's a year older than me, but I still feel like I'm babysitting her. She's a sweet girl, but she runs all of our customers patience away with her babbling. So, did you want to buy the 'fire of friendship'?" She strolled behind the counter and waited.

"Sora, may I have it? Please?" Roxas asked, a sad sort of fancy crossing his face, making Sora feel as though he could no more say 'No', than kick a starving puppy.

"How much is it?" He asked the lady. She looked at him, and then, for an instant gone by so quickly, Sora almost thought it was his imagination, looked at Roxas and a twinkle shone in her eye.

"Well, y'know, sometimes I think that I make specific peices for specific people, so, how about twenty munny?" She tweaked the chain a little, causing it to jingle in his hand. He dug into his pocket to find the munny, and paid the woman. She smiled at him, a knowing look on her face and whispered something he almost didn't catch.

"I wish all of you luck."

Sora nodded and walked away. He put the chain around his neck, and a matching one appeared on Roxas. The blonde fiddled with it, a small, sad, hopeful smile pulling on his lips. 'Axel, this will be your tombstone. This will be my monument to you.' He felt a slight gust of warmth, but it was probably his imagination. He smiled anyway.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping, and after a few weird occurances involving weird fortunetellers and a VERY STRANGE cat, they went back to Merlin's house. Just before entering the door, Sora stopped and took a deep breath, steadying himself for the tirade he was sure was going to follow. Anti giggled, just knowing this was gonna get good.

As Sora stepped inside he was met with a tirade of Yuffie. She seemed to be telling him about her day and demanding to hear about his, but no one could tell due to the squealing she was doing as well. Cloud and Aerith turned to look at him, holding hands full of cards. Cid turned from the computer and smiled his crooked smile.

"Hey Sora, just finishing the specs on your Gummi. So, it should be finished by the end of this week." Sora nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Cid." The brunette looked utterly and totally surprised. Happiness stole over his face then, and he felt tears of a different kind welling up, as he jumped forward to glomp the older male.

"Thank you!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week of hanging out with his friends in Hollow Bastion, and he was ready to begin his journey. After a tearful goodbye, and a silent handshake from Cloud and Leon, the boy entered his ship, determination ringing through his bright sky-colored eyes. Once inside the ship, he placed his things in his room, and then went to the cockpit. He looked over it.

This was his escape. His wonderful, real chance for escape from the feelings and thoughts that plagued him.

He summoned the keyblade, and using the 'Fire of Friendship' as a catalyst, opened a new road. One that would lead somewhere utterly new. The light flooded the city for a moment, and Sora was on to his next adventure. The reformation commitee stood, and Yuffie wiped away a tear.

"Good luck, Sora. The happiness of the worlds lies in your own. I hope you find it." Leon said, voicing all of their thoughts.

Otaku: Alrighty, sorry guys this is gonna be a week late, cause my comp decided to need fixing on me. But now it's upgraded to windows 2000, so I should have a better time of it!! YAAAAAAY!!!

Anti: Enough already!!! Jesus, woman, do you realize that I got NO screen time!!!!

Everyone: YES!!

Mirae: Sorry, Anti, but we just didn't have time. This was written in two nights, a total of six hours. That's a lot of typing. Plus, Otaku had to rewrite the entire end of the chapter because her computer got confused and froze.

Otaku: So NYAAAAH!!! Take that!! Oh, and pretty soon, we're gonna see some REAL Aku/Roku, and a whole lot more Sora/Riku. So our dear reviewers should be happy with that!!

Teaser: We're on our way!!! WAIT? WHY? WADDYA MEAN ROXAS GETS THE FIRST TURN!!!! NO FAIR NO FAIR!! I WANTED TO GO FIRST! Fine, but only because YOU promised, Sora. evil smile

See you all real soon!!


	6. Chapter 6 A Whole New World

(A/N) Hello, and welcome my dear adventurers!! Hope you all aren't too terribly mad at me for chapter five, but I couldn't help it!! My Baby decided to just give up and die of old age on me!! Now I have a new comp, so it should be pretty okay from now on. (We hope...-Mirae) So, on with the Chappie!!

Pairings: Onesided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi, Some Roxas/Axel (Aku/Roku rocks!! -Otaku), eventual Riku/Sora!!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boy-love, whatever you wanna call it!! Also, crossdressing, weird lies, totally out of this world weirdness, and a new look for Roxas. Oh, and, beware the plot bunnies. They've gone rabid... (Get away!! I'm not a carrot!!!! -Axel)

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married, and Sora felt left out. After spending a week in Hollow Bastion, he left on another adventure to either sort out or forget about his impending feelings for his very MALE best friend. But what's this?! Only Roxas and Anti are accompanying him?! Oh no! This cannot end well...

Disclaimer: If i owned Kingdom Hearts in anyway, Kairi would be stuck in hell forever, Riku and Sora would be snogging almost constantly, Axel and Roxas would be too busy boinking to be seen, and Anti would have FAR more fun than he does. So it stands to reason that I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Oh poo.

Chapter Six- "A Whole New World"

The new road he had created led to the place beyond the blue veil. (y'know that weird thing that glows like the aurora borealis in KH2?- Otaku) Sora was looking around excitedly, trying to take in the star formations, the subtle shift in the color of the space around him. He actually squealed when he noticed a world coming into view.

Roxas looked up from his VERY good hand, and Anti took that chance to slip his ace into his hand. Anti then looked over to the hyper brunette as well.

"Hey, Sora, what are you so excited about?" Anti said, looking bored and perturbed. The brunette grinned at him, coming over and flopping down next to them, spreading the card pile across the floor. Both Anti and Roxas groaned in frustration. Now they had to start their Rummy game all over again!

"We have to choose turns now. That way we each get a vacation in our own worlds, without the other two demanding to be let out to have fun!! Won't that just rock?!" Sora screeched, giggling madly like a schoolgirl. Both spirits looked at him as if he had just announced they were going to the first world in drag.

"S-so who get's the , uhm, first turn, then?" Roxas was the first to recover enough to ask the giddy boy. Sora sobered up, looking Roxas in the eyes, and Roxas felt just the slightest bit uncomfortable. The boys gaze was pure and innocent, and Roxas had to look away.

"You, Roxas." Sora answered, sitting back, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked distinctly proud of himself, but for what, neither of them could guess.

"Wait!! That goody-two-shoes goes first!!? How come?! I wanted too!" Anti complained, looking cross over his own folded arms. He glared at the blonde, who only looked at Sora with a shocked expression.

"Because Anti, he hasn't gotten to spend time inthe real world since he and I reunited. Plus, after him, I go, then you go. If we do it that way, we can make it to fifteen worlds beofre the wedding, if we only stay one week in each. I planned for that." Sora said, nodding.

"Alright, that we can do. I'd better get some decent worlds though!! Nothing like Winny the Pooh or such!" Anti demanded, stalking off to his room. Roxas smiled, and he and Sora went to pack for him. After all, his first vacation would start in little more than half an hour...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later and several tries with Cid's DNA-thingy (Hey, if the name fits...-Otaku) Roxas blinked, looking around at the world he had landed on. It reminded him of a world he had once seen as an Organization member. The people were wearing strange clothes, and the technology level seemed VERY low.

Or maybe, HE was the one wearing strange clothes. By the looks of things he would need to buy some clothes, to stop the strange stares he was recieving. Every one was staring at him, even the children.

He walked over to a stall selling clothes, and bought a white kimono and a pair of black hakama (This put together will look a lot like Kikyo's outfit from Inuyasha, only black pants instead of red ones.- Mirae) For about thirty Munny. He looked at his pitiful money stash and knew he needed to make some money fast.

First, he needed to change, however. He looked around, and found a corner that seemed to lead to an alley. Good, he could change his clothes there, provided he could figure out how to get the damn things on...

He had just stripped off his shirt when he noticed that he had guests watching the show. He turned around to see dirty, unkempt thugs leaning in dissaray arouind the exit of the alley. They didn't look inclined to leave.

"Hey, pretty one... Care to join us?" One of the bigger ones asked, advancing on him. He smiled. He hadn't fought in quite a while, and was curious if he was as rusty as he felt.

He summoned his keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper (Hey, I just noticed, but both of the blades start with an O...-Otaku) and took his stance. He grinned at the welcome weight of the two keys in his hands.

"If you want me, come and claim me." (line stolen and changed from lord of the rings, which we also don't own...-Mirae) He taunted, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes, staring intently at the thugs.

They growled then rushed, slowly, clumsily. Roxas struck, hitting one in the belly, spionning to pin another in the back, pushing him into the bulkiest of them. He flipped over an oncoming attack from a skinny little fellow, and struck the appalling man in the head.

The bulkiest came at him next, swinging an axe that looked like it had seen blood in justa few short hours. Roxas ducked and weaved under it, trying to get a hit in, but he kept blocking it with the handle. Roxas groaned in frustration, launching himself in close to the man, getting under his guard, striking right into his gut, crossing both blades and bringing them outward.

The man fell over, and Roxas turned ready to intercept the next attack, only to find he had already disposed of the others. He sighed. That battle hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

"Aw, now, Roxie, you're taking over my position. You sound eviler than me!" Anti mock-whined. Roxas just sent him a glare.

He debated for a moment on letting the blades go back to their home, wondering if he would get attacked less if it looked like he had weapons. Deciding that he actually WOULD like a little more action, he sent the blades back and turned to the bloody, bruised bodies lying in the ally.

He was rifling through the pockets, looking for any money when a group of people came upon him. One of them yelled out, causing him to jump over the corpses, the keyblades materialising in his hands. He was ready to fight, but he hadn't expected to see a girl younger than Kairi, glaring at him, surrounded by atleast five men, and a...little boy?!

"Hey!! What are you doing to those men?!" She yelled, not even bothering to looked the least put off by his weapons. She thrust her hands on her hips and looked very comical. That is until two of her escort stepped up, one with red hair and a harisen, grinning a maniacal grin that reminded him of Anti, and one with long black hair, that stepped into a martial arts stance. Change of tactics. Roxas really didn't feel like fighting THESE men.

"They were going to rape me. I defended myself, then took the spoils of our fight." He answered, calm. The girl gaped, eyes saddened by what he said. The men looked dubious, wondering how he had defeated them all.

"May i finish changing clothes now, or are you going to assault me too?" Roxas asked, annoyance coloring his tone. The girl gasped and turned heel quickly, slapping her hands over her eyes. The men on the other hand, stood, keeping an eye on him. He shrugged, dropping trowel (that means his pants...-Otaku) and turning to his neatly folded kimono and hakama. He struggled for a moment, managing to tie the kimono, but the hakama escaped his understanding.

"Here, let me." A soft voice said, pulling the strings and such out of his hands, deftly tying them, and fixing whatever he had gotten wrong. Roxas looked up at the source of the kindness and found a beautiful woman standing in front of him. His face flared a red that rivalled Axels hair, and he wondered vaguely how he had missed this woman in the group of men.

Her hair was long and silky black, while her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. She had her hair pulled back into a very simple braid, and a single mole under her left eye. She smiled kindly at him as she finished tying the bow in the front.

"Heh, heh, Roxas was seen in his UNDIES!!! TIGHTY WHITEYS!!!" Anti screamed running aorund in circles, laughing uproariously. Suddenly, Roxas' blushed deepened as he realised that this beautiful woman had indeed seen his underwear.

"Um, th-thanks." He stammered. She smiled and nodded, turning back to her group. He turned with her and bowed. The girl watched with amusement, and everyone else bowed as well.

"I'm Roxas. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, politely. Then he waited, hoping they would respond in kind.

"Hi!! I'm Miaka, the priestess of Suzaku, and this is Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Chiriko, my Celestial Warriors. What are you doing here, all by yourself? It's dangerous." She trailed off, as her stomach growled, and Roxas' as well. He grimaced. He hadn't truly eaten in a little over six months, had he?

"FOOD!!!" Miaka wailed, flinging herself into Tamahome's arms, surprising Roxas. Sora giggled, she reminded him of himself.

"Well, these guys had a little over five hundred Munny on them, so why don't I treat you guys, as a thanks for not calling the gaurds or whatever?" Roxas offered wryly. Sora whooped, jumping up and down around Roxas.

"Who is that boy around you, no da?" Chichiri asked, curiously tilting his head. Roxas looked at him, wary. The blue haired man reminded him of Saix, only Saix's hair had only MINORLY defied gravity. This man's hair literally flaunted it. And the mask he was wearing was just creepy. It seemed as though he were constantly smiling. What was REALLY creepy however, was that the mask moved when Chichiri talked, much like his real face would.

"He's the spirit of my little brother. He died recently and has been keeping tabs on me for my mother and father who died before he did. The other one, who you probably won't see very often is my revenge spirit. He's an all black version of Sora." He answered, cooking up the lie quickly. Sora nodded in agreement, though his brow furrowed at the being dead part. Anti showed himself, and grinned maniacally. Chichiri sweat-dropped.

"FOOD, please?" Miaka whined. Roxas smild, and waved a hand, effectively telling them to lead the way. The red-head with the harisen (Giant folding fan with solid base used for hitting idiots over the head. it makes a loud THWAPing sound. His can shoot fire, just a warning...-Otaku) strutted forward, sharp teeth glimmering in his maniacal smile.'

They were all quickly lead to a little inn, and when they were all sat down, introductions began again, so that Roxas could connect names with faces. Chiriko did the honors, smile bright on his young face. his hair was pulled into a gravity-defying ponytail, and he kept his hands in his long sleeves most of the time, but he seemed genuinely intelligent.

"I'm Chiriko, and to my left is Tamahome, the one trying to keep Miaka from eating this place out." He pointed to a man with somewhat long black hair, wrapped loosely with a ribbon to keep it out of his way. He had kind eyes, and looked very strong. At the moment he was fighting a losing battle with Miaka's stomach.

"That's Tasuki, over there, the one wolfing down the food..." He pointed to the red-head again, who was scarfing his food down, as if it would be taken away.. Roxas visibly flinched, reminded yet again of Axel. Sora made a worried noise and stepped forward to help, but Roxas held him back with a quick thought that he was alright. Roxas looked again,a nd suffered in silence. The red-head had a lot of similarities in common with Axel, but he looked more like a thief than Axel ever had, and he didn't have Axel's distinct sense of taste. Roxas fingered the ornament he wore around his neck and looked back to Chiriko, hoping for more intorductions to take his mind off of his dear friend.

"The one sitting in the chair next to Miaka, that's Nuriko." This time he found himself staring at the beauty who had helped him with his hakama. She was eating ravenously as well, and Roxas wondered when the last time they had eaten was. She was seemingly blind to the boys' attention, and suddenly sat back to belch, and Roxas noticed that there were no tell-tale breasts. Surely a woman that beautiful had breasts?

"He doesn't usually eat like this but, well, we recently got into a battle, and he's hungry. Those who do the fighting usually are. There are two other celestial warriors, but they're at the palace, where we're headed." As Chiriko finished, he took a dainty bite of his food looking just the slightest bit disturbed.

"Mrph, you should, glmph, come with us, Roxas!!" Miaka said, still shovelling food into her mouth.Roxas sweat-dropped, but smiled. Maybe he could get work like a mercenary, and make some more money, while having fun.

He nodded, and watched the rest of the lunch. He silently conversed with Sora and Anti, discussing what they each had noticed.

"Yup, I definately figured out that Nuriko was a guy, I just wanted to mess with ya, Roxie." Anti said, causing the other two to look at him funny.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, any one can see that Tamahome and Miaka are a couple, but what about the rest? Unresolved tension in a group can cause deaths. Maybe we should...help them?" Sora said, a look of slight wonder on his face, as if he couldn't believe ha had just said that. Roxas smiled and sent a positive response. Then he set himself to watching what the others were doing. It took him right up untiol the castle to form his hypothesis, occasionally asking questions, which no one really noticed.

At the gates of the palace, he whispered his idea to Anti and Sora. They nodded in agreement. It fit what they thought too.

Anti, sitting back and letting Roxas control their body, was up for alittle bit of meddl ing. He would have fun putting these couples together, for someone with his expertise could see the aura of tragedy that surrounded this group. bad things were sure to happen, and he wanted to be there to laugh maniacally.

Inside the palace, Roxas, Sora and Anti took in a breath. The oppulence they beheld (that means beauty, people.- Mirae) took their breath, and forced a smile to play on Roxas' lips. He loved it. It was less like Castle Oblivion, or even the World That Never Was, and more like Beast's Castle, only better kept and more...paper.

Yet another beautiful woman stepped up to meet them, followed by a very large, very wise looking man. The beautiful woman stepped forward and spoke in a low melodious voice, welcoming Miaka and all of the Celestial Warriors back. Then she looked to Roxas.

"Well, what an...interesting surprise. Who might this be?" She said, looking him square in the eyes.

"Lord Hotohori, this is Roxas. We found him kneeling among the bodies of a group of thugs, he said he was defending himself. We believe him." Chiriko said with a bow. Wait. Lord? As in a MAN in high station? Roxas looked at the beauty in front of him closer then noticed it. The broadness of shoulder, the narrowness of hip, this had to be a man.

"Ha ha!! You fell for it AGAIN!!" Anti burst into laughter and fell to the floor, rolling. Chichiri looked at him, plainly disturbed.

They went inside and the Celestial Warriors explained.

Somehow, Roxas and co. had wound up in a world called the Universe of the Four Gods, where a girl from another world becomes the priestess for one of four gods. Miaka was the priestess for Suzaku, god of the south, and her dear friend Yui was the priestess for Seiryuu, god of the north. They had been fighting each other trying to summon each god, but now they were at a stand still.

The Emporer, Hotohori, gave Roxas special privelage and allowed him to stay with them, and as he wondered over the huge decadent room, he tried to understand what he had gotten himself into...

Otaku: Is it over? Wow!! Roxas is a really good liar, neh? This chapter was finished in One whole day! Go me!!

Everyone: AHEM!!

Otaku: oh, aheh, and thanks to the wonderful characters!! In case you didn't know, Sora's in Fushigi Yugi world now. We'll be changing it around a lot, so if you're not familiar with it, try not to base your ideas of it off of my writing...

Mirae: It will mess with your head...

Anti: Again!! Again i get so little screen time!!

Everyone: WE KNOW!!

Teaser: So now we're playing matchmaker? What's the point? Huh? You think it'll get my mind off Axel? Well, if you think so...

And now, for the first time EVER!!!

THE OMAKE THEATER

Sora was staring in absolute and utter shock. His best friend in the entire world had gone nuts.

Here he was, trying to save the world, fighting Xemnas, when all of a sudden he hears high pitched squeals and very strange chants being shouted form across the field at him.

"Go, Sora, beat him up!! If you can't do it, we're all fluffed!!"

Again, Sora stared in shock, and even Xemnas now turned to stare in unshielded fear.

"Cookie, Cookie, peanut butter, The only thing fatter than your ass is your mother!! Take that Xemnas!!"

Xemnas was now looking extremely disturbed and muttering something about Nobodies not having mothers. Sora was out and out drooling now.

"Give me an X! Give me an E! Give me an M!! Give me an N!!! Give me an A!! Give me an S!!! Mix it all up and what do you get?!?!?! MANSEX!!! Wooo!"

For what they were seeing was something so strange, so bizzare, no one dared speak of it again after this one incident. (except our dear authoresses, who snuck a camera in to tape it!!!- Otaku)

It was Riku, his silver hair pulled into two twin pigtails, his luscious body filling out a slim blue and red cheerleader out fit, complete with short skirt. His shoes had morphed into a set of knee high socks and tennis shoes. He had pom-poms and was bouncing around, giggling and laughing.

Both Sora and Xemnas passed out, and the director had to call for the fight to be rescheduled until after they had Riku put through therapy with the rest of the cast. It was a sad day in the history of Kingdom Hearts.

(Wasn't that fun!!! -Otaku)


	7. Chapter 7 Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

(A/N) Hey everybody, here we are, all collected and gathered for the seventh installation of Run Away. The main characters have gone through a lot haven't they? Roxas attacked by thugs (tho he beat the snot out of 'em!! –Mirae) and Sora's poor broken heart! Oh, Riku has something he'd like to say…

Riku: NO ONE CAN BLAME ME!!! I had just switched from my normal anti-depressants (No, Anti, not you… Sheesh. –Otaku) and I was just getting used to them!!! Sorry! Things like that happen!! No one, and I mean, No one! Will blame me for that stupid omake theater!! And I can sue you know!! There was only supposed to be the game camera's!!

(Ri-ight…Okay, now on with the fic!! –Otaku)

Run Away

Pairings: One sided Sora/Riku, Riku/Kairi (will soon be on the rocks!! –Mirae), Roxas/Axel, and any other Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero Pairing we wanna put in!!

Warnings: Kairi bashing by authoresses, Evil!Kairiness, and worried!Riku. All in all a WONDERFUL day! Tee Hee!

Description: Riku and Kairi are getting married!! Sora felt left out and sad, so he Ran Away with Roxas and Anti as his only companions! What will Riku do, once he finds out his best friend/best man has disappeared!?

Disclaimer: Sora: Sadly Otaku and Mirae do not own us!! If they did, we would have WAY more fun than we did with Square Enix or Disney! And I would've been with Riku already! Boo hoo! starts bawling Riku comforts him

Run Away Chapter 7- "Like Rain on Your Wedding Day."

Riku's aquamarine eyes widened, worry filling them.

"He's WHAT?" He yelled, the entire café turning to look at him. Tidus and Wakka stood in front of him, anxiety playing on their faces. Yuffie looked over the counter at him, with Rinoa by her side. They looked worried too, for they too had heard the words that slipped from Tidus' near sobbing form.

"He's gone!! He didn't leave a note or anything, but I know he ran away! He took a bunch of his clothes, and the two pictures on his desk. He even made sure to lock his WINDOW for crying out loud!! He was meticulous, and made sure we had no leads. I never knew Sora could be so…"

Riku tuned the sobbing boy out while Wakka took his boyfriend into his arms, calming him. His window had been locked? But Sora wouldn't…They had made a promise. Or…Could he have been there that night, the first and only time his window had closed since their promise? Had he been the sound? Riku turned his thoughts back to the night Kairi had shut his window.

Just after Kairi had closed it, he had thought he heard a stifled sob, and he had moved to the bed to look out the window, but Kairi blocked him, demanding he get back to his homework…(Stupid bitch! –Mirae)

Had it really been Sora he heard? Then that meant it was all his fault! Sora leaving was his fault! Now guilt was added to the shine in his eyes, and he turned away from them all, storming out the door of the café.

"But Riku, what about our wedding?! You can't just go gallivanting around after Sora, just because he's throwing a fit over a closed window!" Kairi cried, stalking after Riku while he packed a bag.

"HE came after us, when we were taken from our home! He cared enough about me to come after me, and find me in the darkness. He cared enough about you to rescue you, even from me! He risked his life for ours, not caring about himself, only us! Doesn't he deserve the same?!" Riku stormed at her. This was their first real fight, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose his best friend bacuase of a misunderstanding about a window.

"But Riku, if you chase after him, all our plans will be ruined! You can't graduate if your not here! Then what are we going to do, wait ANOTHER year before you graduate?!"

"I've already worked it out. I told my teacher's I'd be doing some intern work in Mickey's castle, and that I'd send in my homework, so that they could grade it. Even the principal agreed on it, so all I have to do is find someone who can do my work for me until I find Sora and convince him to come home."

"b-but…Riku, This is YOUR work, you can't force it on someone else. How are you going to learn anything? How are you going to pass your finals if you don't even know what they're on?!" She was flustered now, and Riku could see her wavering. He pulled her into a hug, soothing her.

"Don't worry. When Sora and I get back, I'll study like a madman, and you know that when I put my mind to something, I usually get my way." He gently kissed her, making sure she had no more protests left in her. (Argh!! Kill me now!! I want to die, I can't believe I just wrote that!! UGH! –Otaku)

"Fine. But if you don't find him in five weeks, you come home, okay?!" She looked like silk wrapped around steel. She wasn't going to budge on this one, and Riku could see it. Shaking his shining silver locks, he sighed.

"Alright, but only because I love you." (AAAAARRRRGH!! Kill us NOW!! –Mirae&Otaku)

Riku, calling on the power sleeping inside him for so long, found himself in front of a dark portal once again, after having hoped never to have to use it again.

"Riku, remember your promise!" Kairi called, and he turned and waved to all his friends who came to see him off. Choruses of "See you when you get back", and "Tell Sora I said hi!", and "Bring him home safe!" were shouted as he stepped into the blackness, through to the hallway, which was once again, teeming with heartless.

Though he and Sora had tried so hard, and fought against Xemnas, the heartless that had been created during that turbulent time seemed not to want to disappear. Calling oblivion to him, once more, he sighed, feeling the reassuring weight of the old friend in his hand.

After blasting through ranks of enemies, he made it to the other end of his portal, and stepped through, feet landing on the solid stone of Hollow Bastion. He looked around. Not much had changed since he had been here last. The city still smelled dank, as if it had just rained.

He set off for Merlin's home, hoping to find Sora there, or if not, at least a clue to where he really was.

Slipping through the streets at a speed he had almost lost thanks to months of peace, he quickly arrived at the old man's home. He knocked briskly on the door, feeling slightly put off.

When Leon answered the door, he nodded gruffly, as the brunette opened it, to allow him entrance. He quickly stepped inside, and scanned the room. Finding no sign of Sora, he quickly looked to Merlin.

"Old One, has Sora come here?" He asked, his tone tight and strained.

"Yes, but he only passed through, waiting one week before he started on his new journey. You just missed him by a week." 'Two weeks, Sora has been alone with no one but his Nobody's spirit and his Darkness to keep him company. Two weeks, and I only found out he was missing less than five days ago…' Riku berated himself in his mind, his hands balling into fists.

Merlin noticed the anger and guilt cross the young man's face. He felt bad for the boy, after all, he had much to be guilty for. Though the Key bearer had absolved him, it didn't change the fact that he helped to unleash darkness on the Worlds.

"Perhaps he has gone to other familiar worlds, seeking out his friends? While he rested here, he did not tell us where he was headed, and set out as soon as his ship was ready." The old mage supplied. Riku nodded, but told them he still planned to search around Hollow Bastion to see if he left any clues as to where he was going.

"Sora's not exactly the brightest person in all the worlds. He must have left a clue somewhere." Riku murmured to himself, as he bedded down for the night. He grinned at the thought of how he had left clues for Sora, during his stint in the Darkness. Sora had followed faithfully, and now Riku wondered if Sora was pulling his own trick.

'But no…Sora couldn't be that devious. He was all light, nothing but good intentions.' Riku paused. 'Wasn't he?'

Otaku: Oooooooh….Evil Cliffy!! But now you guys got to see what Riku was up to! Wasn't the argument fun! I love it when Mirae commented!

Mirae: Thank you. I think.

Sora: He's WORRIED about me!! AAAAAAWWW!! hugs Riku close and nuzzles into his neck So sweet…

Riku: nuzzles Sora's hair, purring contentedly

Every one: AAAAAAawwwwwwww!

Teaser: Wait, why is Roxas getting love advise from a drag-queen!?! And why am I being forced to take note of EVERY THING that happens on our journey?! I can't even Type!

See you next time! The next chapter's bound to be a doozy, so stay tuned!!


	8. Chapter 8 Son of a Preacher Man

(A/N) Heyllo, all my sweet little reviewers!! How are you?! Anyway, on with another grand adventure, this chapter we'll be following Roxas around the world of The Universe of the Four Gods. This should be fun!!

Run Away

Pairings: Roxas/Axel, One sided Sora/Riku, eventual Riku/Sora, Miaka/Tamahome, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori

Warnings: Hmmmm…don't really know yet, just be warned about Yaoi, crossdressing (which Nuriko does quite a bit of…) and Anything else my twisted little mind may think up!!

Description: Sora felt left out, when Riku and Kairi decided to get married! So he went on an adventure taking Roxas and Anti with him! Now Roxas is vacationing in some far off world, where men crossdress, and women wear teeny tiny skirts that remind him a lot of Kairi's… What oh what will Poor Roxy-poo do!

Disclaimer: I said it before, If I owned kingdom hearts, Axel wouldn't have died, and Kairi would have! So Nyaaaah!

Run Away Chapter Eight- Son of a preacher man

'Dear god, how much can one girl eat?!' Roxas thought, sweatdropping, as he watched Miaka inhale a feast, at the slightest invitation from Emperor Hotohori. He was getting sick to his stomach, just listening to it!

"Is something wrong, Roxy-baby?" Nuriko asked, cuddling up to him, casting glances at hotohori, who was in turn casting longing glances at Miaka. Roxas sighed, he definitely had his work cut out for him now…

"No, Nuriko, I'm just not hungry any longer. Is there somewhere I can go, to train? I haven't had to fight in a long while, and I need to get back into the practice." He looked at her, or rather him, it was really hard to keep that straight…Hopefully, she, er… he would.

Nuriko nodded, then announced that they were going to the sparring grounds, and that everybody should come with. The others watched as Miaka single handedly cleared the table, and then they all headed outside into the clear day.

Roxas still couldn't get over just how BIG the palace was. The lush green grounds were enough to make him sigh and want to lay down and take a nice long nap. He smiled, and for a while, his heart didn't yearn too much for his strange red-headed best friend. He concentrated on remembering the way to the sparring grounds, so that he could come here again, without bothering anyone.

When they made it there, he was utterly surprised, when Hotohori led them into a lush green field, surrounded by a variety of weapons, on stone pedestals, shelves, and nooks. What took him completely by surprise was when Miaka picked up a sword and started swinging it around.

"Tamahome! Let's practice!" She shouted, lunging towards him. He stepped to the side, and she landed in the dirt. She sat up, tears in her eyes, and Tamahome immediately went to her side. Roxas sighed. (hey, two words that sound alike, but spelled different…What's that called again? –Otaku) She obviously had him wrapped around her finger. Those two didn't need any help.

He turned his attention then to the sparring match going on between Nuriko and Hotohori.

Hotohori was fighting using a sword, while Nuriko fought only with her hands, forcing Hotohori to block fierce jabs. It appeared that The she-male was stronger than he/she appeared.

Hotothori was sent flying by a strong connection to his jaw. Nuriko grinned, and sidled up next to him. Leaning down, she cooed, "Oh, poor Hori-baby…Do you need some help?"

Without waiting for an answer, the crossdresser picked the emperor up, bridal style, and sat on the sidelines, "nursing" him. Everyone sweatdropped, including Chiriko, at the sight.

Roxas wasn't prepared for the sudden burst of pain, as something solid and metal slammed against the side of his head. He skidded away, Keyblades appearing in his hands, blood trickling down his left temple, as he saw Tasuki, grinning.

"Better keep your guard up, kid, even around friends, ya got me?" He smirked, reminding Roxas far too much of Axel. He growled, launching himself at the older teen. He wasn't adverse to a random sparring match. After all, during his days in the Organization, quite a few of the elder members would suddenly attack him, to keep his guard up.

He landed only one blow on Tasuki during the maneuver, a hard blow to the stomach, but that was enough. As he summer-salted over the crouched man's head, he smacked him a hard one, with the hilt of Oblivion. Tasuki grunted, landing on all fours.

Roxas' crystal blue eyes narrowed. He turned back to the older man, awaiting the next strike. He was surprised to find that the older man was shivering, his eyes wide, and holding his own ribs. The man seemed in horrible pain, but for some reason, he was moving to stand.

"You should rest. You're going to worry your own friends at this rate." Roxas chided. He watched as Mitsukake stepped forward, healing Tasuki's apparently broken ribs. While Tasuki was being healed, Roxas noticed the tension going through the aqua-haired monk, who was watching a little ways away. Could it be? Maybe his services would be needed here. It seemed as if a severe affection was held for the red head by the blunette.

He smiled a little…

Otaku: sorry guys, I know it's short, but writing Roxas is hard… and plus I'm exhausted… I'm gonna post these (hopefully) then go to bed.

Roxas: Hey! I'm not hard to write! You just have no imagination!!

Otaku: glares oh, yeah? IMAGINE THIS, LOSER!!! shoves a dress over Roxas' head and makes him dance the Kan-kan! Never insult the AUTHORESS, IDIOT!

Mirae: Alrighty, then…On with the show…

Axel: (in the background) I'll save you, Roxie!! Wow, you look really hot in that dress…

Teaser: Hold it, so Riku's searching the town…What happens when he runs into a VERY strange fortune teller? Or Worse! A hyper active Charm-seller?! Will he get any clues as to where Sora is? Will he figure out that Kairi is an Evil Whore? Probably not…


	9. Chapter 9 Wishes Really CAN Come True

(A/N) Hello! Sorry it took so long to post the last two chappies; my beta was being lazy… (Sweat drop) oh well, now we're on to chapter Nine!! This one guarantees to be fun!! Roxas has to figure out who's crushing on whom and fast! He's only got ONE WEEK to get everyone together and happy! And worse, Hotohori has decided to throw a FESTIVAL? What's with THAT? Any way, so on with the show!

Run Away

Pairings: Axel/Roxas (of course!), One-sided Sora/Riku, Hotohori/Nuriko, Chichiri/Tasuki, Tamahome/Miaka, and no pairing for poor darling Chiriko… pouts how sad!!

Warnings: Well, right upfront we've got the Yaoi warning, followed by cross-dressing, followed by Weirdness, ok? Oh, and try not to think too much if some really wacky characters get thrown in, ok?

Description: Unbeknownst to Sora and co. Riku is searching for them! But he's no where near the front of Roxas' poor little abused mind, cause now he's gotta get together a stubborn wolf-boy, a taciturn priest, and not to mention two men who think that the only person prettier than them is the other!! Dear Gods, what is this world coming too? (Madness.-Anti)

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Fushigi Yugi, or any thing else I happen to mention, okay? Please don't SUE!!! (You wouldn't get anything any way, she's desperately and hopelessly poor…shrugs sadly -Sora)

Run Away Chap. Nine!

Roxas had a headache the size of Milwaukee, and that's pretty big, because he didn't even know what the deuce Milwaukee was! It's all that darn cross-dresser's fault too! S/he had to insist that they go out and shop today, didn't s/he!? Roxas still couldn't decide what to call him, her, err…It! Because it was sooo feminine that he couldn't even see a spark of the masculinity it must have been born with, besides that horrendous strength!

So now, here they were, in the middle of town, Hotohori in disguise, Nuriko in Women's clothes, hanging all over the emperor, and everyone else going nutzoid about every little thing!! Chiriko was acting like his little whiny self again, so Tasuki had him up on his shoulders, above the crowds.

Even Miaka was acting happy and hyper, making Tamahome spend tons of money on her, buying her this hair comb, or that kimono. It really made Roxas want to punch her upside the head. The man was obviously not enthusiastic about spending his money, why couldn't she understand that?!

Roxas took a few deep cleansing breaths trying to leash the fury that was quickly straining to get the better of him. It didn't help to have a hyper Sora running around staring at things, going 'oooooh!! Roxas, buy me a souvenir!' and a grumpy, mischievous Anti, turning people's hats inside out. This was NOT a good day in Roxas' opinion.

"Is something wrong, Roxas?" Hotohori asked, looking very concerned. "You've been growling recently, and Glaring at inanimate objects" Oh, if only he knew just how inanimate he wished the things he had been staring at were…

"Nothing's wrong, Emperor, I just…Don't like crowds." He said, trying to keep the edge from his voice. The last thing he needed was a pissed off ruler with that anger aimed at him.

"That's alright, I understand. It's hard to enjoy a good day out when there are so many ugly things to ruin it, isn't it?" Roxas flinched and growled at the domineering tone the he-she used. He turned to Nuriko, and saw that she had gone back to fawning over Hotohori, with Hotohori, while trying not to look obvious, fawning over Miaka.

Roxas sighed, turning to look at Tasuki and Chiriko. The blue-haired monk had decided to join them apparently, and if one didn't look too hard, it was almost like a family. Chiriko still sat perched on Tasuki's shoulders, and now, Chichiri was guiding them around, pointing out things that obviously interested either the little scholar or the fiery-haired man under him. Roxas smiled, knowing that THAT particular relationship probably wouldn't take all that much prodding.

Then he turned to the strange couple that was the middle school girl and her teenage warrior. THAT relationship didn't need his help at all. He could just sit back and watch that one unfold.

Now that they had spent half the day in the market, they all decided that lunch would be good. Being rich as he is, Hotohori sprang for the entire banquet. Roxas ate a ton, seeing as how he hadn't eaten anything other than the palace food for the last day and a half. He loved the taste of the peasant noodles, dipped in the soba sauce, and the dumplings that accompanied it.

Everyone stared at him, until he realized that he had eaten more than anyone at the table combined, including Miaka for god's sake! He laughed nervously, and then patted his stomach, sighing contentedly. Even Sora and Anti stared at him, but they were happy too. At least they were full again!

They talked quietly around the table after lunch, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. They weren't worried too much about money, but the emperor was required to attend a festival this evening in his honor, but he couldn't know anything about it… That was where the priestess and her companions became involved. They were keeping him occupied, while the whole castle prepared.

So now they were slightly worried when Hotohori suggested they go back to the palace.

"N-no!! I don't wanna go back! We just got here; let's find something else to do!" Nuriko cried, tugging on the sleeve of Hotohori's robe. He looked at her, curious and confused.

"Y-yeah!" Miaka chimed in, "I haven't, uh, I haven't seen the…the…the temples!! Yeah, let's go to the temples and pray, maybe we can get a wish, Huh?" She giggled nervously.

Hotohori agreed, though Roxas didn't really understand the point in temples. He remembered his fabricated memories of his mother dragging him to temples on Children's day, as well as on New Years, making him make a wish every year. Usually he wished for more time. He'd never really understood why he had wished for that until the events of the year before.

He walked with them quietly, contemplating what he would wish for this year. He never really thought about it. He assumed that he wouldn't be the one to make the wish. He adjusted his haori, trying to look presentable. He was going into a house of the Gods after all.

Sora looked at Anti, thinking hard. He already knew what he would wish, but what would his dark side wish for? Probably Kairi's death, or worse, the utter destruction of Destiny Islands.

He really didn't want that to be his dark's wish, knowing that the gods took that kind of thing literally. While he knew it was just a joke, the gods would probably start a chain of events to bring it about.

They arrived at the temple, and went to the shrine. A festival was already in full swing, and all the peasants gathered around the games and the food. The group headed straight for the temple itself, wanting to get the wishing out of the way first, before they all got lost in the games and the food and the atmosphere.

They arrived, and each kneeled, closing their eyes, concentrating on their secret wish, the one thing in their hearts that only the gods could grant. They prayed with all their might. The priest slipped a slip of parchment into each of their hands, and as they lined up, peasants and nobles alike, wrote quickly, and threw the wish into the well.

Roxas wrote just as quickly, trying not to hold up the line, but hold on to the strange feeling his heart got while doing this almost remembered ritual. He tossed the paper into the well, and rang the bell, stepping backwards.

Fluttering down into the well, the paper twisted and turned, landing face up on the water. Anyone paying attention could have read it, but the paper quickly absorbed the water. It had once read:

_Please let me have my friend back. I miss him so much. –Roxas_

_Please, don't let my sadness affect Riku and Kairi's happiness. If possible, allow their destiny to no longer entwine with mine, for it only causes me pain. Let them fulfill their fates together. –Sora_

_Gods, if you are true, then let me protect the other halves of my soul. Not just so I can survive, but so that the darkness doesn't affect Sora's heart any longer. I-I beg you. –Anti-Sora._

Otaku- Okay and cut!

Sora- Wow, that ending was really sappy! What made you write that?!

Otaku- Well, I wanted to end on some kind of an interesting note. I figured that wishes would be the best way, and plus it helps that they really fit in with the story.

Anti- I would NEVER wish for something soooo stupid!! blushing, frustrated

Mirae: looking skeptical yeah, sure…

Otaku- Any way, so the next chapter includes a little bit of wackiness for poor little Riku, on his search for the dear Sora he misses so much!

Riku- DAM STRAIGHT! grabs Sora and hugs him I can't believe you had me KISS her, last chapter!! glares at Otaku

Otaku- HEY! holds up hands in self-defense It was for the story! Don't worry, okay! Jeeze…

Teaser: What the hell is with all the weirdness in the Hollow Bastion Marketplace, huh? I seriously don't get why nobody knows anything about a cute little brunette, who probably bounced all over the place! Can't SOMEONE give me a hint? What? You SAW HIM?? He bought WHAT?

And now, for an EXTRA-SPECIAL treat!

Omake Theater special #2!!

It was the day after Kingdom Hearts #2 came out, and all was well. Everyone was finished with filming, and Sora and Riku were cuddled on the cast couch, while everyone was having a nice Wrap-up party.

Kairi was already drunk off her royal ass, and being thoroughly groped by Selphie and Yuffie. She looked like she was enjoying it… Any way, the organization 'fiends' were passing out flowers to all the cast members, courtesy of Zexion, who had his silent arms around Demyx, who was STILL getting the "death glitter" out of his hair from his death scene…He kept grumbling about that…

Everyone was having a good time, including Xemnas, who was just as thoroughly drunk as Kairi. He was having such a good time that he wondered over to where Riku and Sora were snuggling, and stood dramatically in front of them.

They looked up, Sora in fear, Riku in annoyance, seeing as how he had JUST gotten his hand up Sora's shirt, and now, he'd have to start all over AGAIN!! DAMN SORA'S TINY ATTENETION SPAN!!!!

A very drunk Xemnas standing in front of his two "enemies" was a sight everyone was curious about. Would he attack the two, thinking they were still filming? Would he taunt Sora into slapping Riku? That was always fun… But the one thing they would never have expected happened…

"I love you guys!" Xemnas yelled, dropping into a half-unconscious hug of the two VERY terrified Key blade Bearers. They sat still as rabbits, while Xemnas purred and nuzzled them.

Finally, Riku, blushing MADLY, because of Xemnas' nuzzling a VERY sensitive area, whacked the poor drunkard over the head, knocking him out.

That should have been the end of it, but as always, news gets out.

It was all over the office of Square Enix the next day. The three will NEVER live it down. The anniversary is coming up in a few months, perhaps you'd like to send them gifts?

See you all soon!!


	10. Chapter 10 Love Potion No 9

(A/N) Hello, every one, how are you? Good I hope!! Merry Christmas, even if this doesn't get posted in time for it!! I absolutely fawn over those special readers who review for me, so you know who you are!! blows kisses to you Alrighty, now we get to another interesting part in the story!! Riku's searching for Sora, but what's he gonna find instead? Hmmmm, makes ya wonder huh?

OH, my god!! If you wanna see a REALLY psycho Kairi, go read this fic! It's soooo frickin' creepy, I just stared at the screen for like ten minutes when I was done trying to figure out what happened.

It's called My Bloody Valentine by Little-Girl-Lost1. Go read it!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, Eventual Riku/Sora, and a whole buncha other pairings. (We're trying to get at least one couple of every type!! Kinda like Noah's Arc! - Otaku)

Warnings: Hyper active OC's will rule the world!!! Muahhahahahahah!! Ahem, also, look out for VERY blatant hints about certain characters sexuality, as well as a whole hell of a bunch of random stuff!

Description: Sora's disappeared, but don't worry, cause Riku's hot on his trail!! What's our young soldier to do when he runs into the WEIRDEST marketplace in the history of all the worlds? (You've obviously never been to Yuuko's then…-Syaoran SHUSH, YOU!!! You're not even in this yet!! Go eat something and shut up!!- Otaku) let's find out!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom hearts in any way, shape or form. After all, little kids can still play the game, right?

Run Away Chap. Ten –"Love Potion No. 9"

Riku yawned, wondering why he felt so stiff… He looked down at the bed, and only one thought crossed his mind.

'Oh, that's why.' (Props to anyone who can tell me where this quote's from!! –Otaku) He found himself staring at a large black fuzzy head, belonging to one of the worlds cutest ninja! Yup, he had a whole hundred and thirty pounds of Yuffie-goodness on top of him. Apparently she had gotten tired of being forced out of her bed, and so collapsed on top of him. For some reason he found this more vexing than embarrassing.

He paused for a second, considering his best options, and a devilish grin lit up his face, one of the most frightening ones. People usually attributed that grin to his possession by some demented villain who wanted to take over the world. (What was his name again?-Otaku)

He leaned up a fraction, his lips right by her ear, as if to whisper sweet nothings to her. He took a deep breath, and with out any further ado…

"YUFFIE WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!"

Yuffie let out a screech worthy of Kairi and fell off the bed, which at the moment was full of laughing, rolling Riku. He wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes only to be met by a scowling Yuffie. She looked ready to poach, fry and feed him to the other members of the restoration committee. He smiled. He had seen worse glares coming from Maleficent.

"Well, Yuffie, you really did deserve it, you know. Cuddling up to a soon-to-be married man, it's just not right!" he exclaimed, feigning disappointment. Yuffie just grinned sadistically, and soon the entire household was awake and could not help but be aware. It seemed almost as if the entire house had been hit by a hurricane, as the ninja and the former super-villain wrestled each other, bumping into bookshelves, knocking picture frames off the walls, and generally causing a ruckus.

It wasn't very long before Leon, temple throbbing from a headache after being awoken from his nice comfy spot surrounding Cloud, threw the two out, Yuffie with severe instructions not to come back until she had scoured the city for any sign of heartless. Riku received a glare from a sheet-clad cloud that surely spelled his own doom if he didn't leave just as quickly.

He gulped, and took the warning, gathering his clothes and some snacks for his search. After that he was out the door and on to search for clues to Sora's whereabouts. He had a picture of the three of them, himself, Kairi and Sora, from just a few weeks before the whole Heartless/Nobody incidents.

The picture was the only thing that had sat on Riku's desk besides papers and textbooks for the past months, while he was focused on trying to graduate for Kairi. It constantly reminded him of what he had to live for, while he was dealing with the tortures of his own guilt at what he had done to Sora and Kairi, the ordeals he had put Sora through. Just the sight of Sora's goofy smile always seemed to give him the energy he needed to continue. (If that isn't the biggest hint of the century, I don't know WHAT is…- Mirae)

He wondered around the city for most of the morning, showing the picture to random strangers, pointing out the blindly happy brunette in it, asking if anyone had seen him. He always received a negative answer, and it was beginning to drive him nuts. He heaved a sigh around noon, and sat at the edge of a fountain, unwrapping his lunch. The meager sandwich found its way to his mouth, and he chewed thoughtfully, wondering how his dearest, yet dimmest friend, had managed to evade even the most casual sighting.

His gaze wandered, as did his thoughts, and soon rested on a purple cloud of silk and gold, just a little ways to the left of the fountain he was perched upon. It had a sign above it, and he moved just a tiny amount, so he was able to read it.

Now, Riku, like all good little _DESTINY_ Islanders, was a pretty fanatical believer in prophesy, and thereby, fortune telling. So, being the believer he is, when he saw the sign on that tent, he immediately started heading for it. When he arrived, he stepped up, drawing back the entrance-curtain just a slight bit, so as to see inside.

It was dusky, little light getting past the dark cloth surrounding it. Inside it looked like the owner had set up permanent shop, for there were bookshelves, as well as cases in which strange and curious objects dwelt. There was a plethora of cushions and pillows, and a low table across from the entry way, upon which a large crystal ball rested.

Behind the table, a beautiful woman lounged. Her shining eyes, black as midnight, alighted on him with an almost giddy, amused look. She shifted so that she was sitting on her knees, her dress splayed around her, in an archaic way. Her silky raven hair, longer than she was danced across the floor with her every move.

"Welcome to my shop."

Her dulcet voice sent shivers through him, power fillking the air, in a way he hadn't felt since the night of the heart shaped moon, so long ago. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, to greet this woman before him, but nothing came out.

"Do you wish your fortune told?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, a strange smile gracing her thin lips. She moved a hand behind her to support herself, as she leaned back. Her other hand came up behind her, and took something, delicately from the shelf behind her.

Riku, stunned, sat in front of the small table, kneeling politely, and waited. He didn't know quite what was going on, but he intended to find out.

"You are looking for answers, yes? Well, I can give them to you, for a price." (Wow, that sounded just like Yuuko from XXXHolic!!- Otaku)

Riku found his voice again, asking "What price?" He gasped at the sound of his own voice, as if it hadn't been heard for centuries. It crowded the room, seeming unwelcome there.

"You have something in your pocket. Bring it out." She said, pointing to his right thigh. He reached in, taking out the charm that Kairi had made. It was identical to the one she made for Sora all those years ago. She had given it to him before he left, saying that she hoped it would bring him back home safely. That it might bring him back to her.

"That will be the price." He felt compelled, and he truly wanted to know what this woman had to tell him, so when she delicately drew her hand out to receive it, he didn't hesitate. He placed it in her waiting palm, drawing in a sharp breath. He steeled himself, trying NOT to think of what Kairi was gonna do to him once she found out that he had given it away.

"These," the Fortune Teller said, spilling the contents of the pouch from her hand onto the table, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. (Stole this from Eragon!- Otaku) They can tell anyone's fate. But only once. If you'd like, I'll cast them for you?"

Riku pondered. He had long ago thought he knew his fate. That had led him to the shadows, to pain and fear, and to the shining light that was Sora. Did he really want to know? Was it worth it? To know his fate meant to know all of it, the good and the bad. To know if he would live to see their children? He shook his head. He had gone that way once, trying to force Fate's hands, and look where that had gotten him.

"There's another sure way to know. I intend to find out, but only by LIVING my Fate." Riku answered. The woman looked proudly into his eyes.

"I thought you would say that."

She slid the small white bones back into the pouch and placed it under the table, smiling that small smile of hers. She sat back up and gazed at Riku a second, then turned her dark eyes to the crystal hanging from it's holder upon her table. Something within moved, catching Riku's attention. The ball of glass glittered a deep blue, reminding Riku of Sora's sky-hewed orbs.

She gazed into the sphere intently, moving her hands lovingly across the surface, mouth moving slowly, lovingly over words Riku couldn't hear. Finally she looked at him, wonder in her eyes for the first time.

"You don't even realize, do you?" She asked. Earning herself a confused look from Riku, she shook her head, going back to gazing into the crystalline depths.

"You are searching for something VERY dear to you. It is lost, and if it becomes any more broken, it will endanger all life. Hold that in your mind at all times." She looked pointedly at him. His mind refused to go over it right then, beckoning the Witch to continue her spinning.

"The one you hold close to your ring finger is NOT the one you need. However, she will lead you to the true one who's own red string of fate is connected to your pinky. ( Blatant hint here!! Pinky finger is what Japanese people hold up when referring to boyfriends or girlfriends!- Otaku) This will be important later.

"Also, do not fear the changes that have been wraught in the world. These are for the best, as are the ones in your own heart and well as others. Do you understand?"

She looked at him, midnight eyes smoldering into him, and though his mind had shut down, he nodded mechanically. This earned him an approving nod, and a slight shooing motion, which he took as the sign he should leave. He bowed, and then exited the tent.

Stands passed him, people nothing but blurs as the world sped by him, his mind wrapped in the cocoon of her words.

'Not the one I need? But she'll lead me to the own I do need? Kairi isn't who I'm supposed to be with? Then, who?'

Children push past, woman small talk through the market, men show their wares, as Riku wanders, eyes unseeing. His mind swirled the thoughts around inside his head, and lead him into dead ends inside his own mind, turning his thoughts back upon themselves.

'What did she mean, "if Sora gets broken anymore it will endanger all life?" Is his heart really THAT connected to all others? Does that mean that when I betrayed him before, I put all the worlds in danger? Well, I already knew THAT but still. Wow, Sora really is a double edged sword…'

"HEY!!! You really should pay attention to the people you wander into! After all, they might have something important for you, or know something that you need to know, or relatively just not appreciate being KNOCKED OVER!!!" A teenage girl yelled at him from the ground. Her glasses splayed crookedly, revealing vibrant green eyes, surrounded by disarrayed chocolate locks. Her face showed a slightly miffed expression as Riku helped her up, apologizing profusely.

She smiled at him, nodding. She brushed herself off, picking up her basket, and then turned to him. Her face was set into a determined mask, as if she would hurt him. His eye twitched, nervously.

"You should come to our accessory shop! We've got the best stuff! Come on!" With that, Riku was dragged halfway through the market, towards a deserted looking shop. It was a little cart, converted into a stand, and had baskets full of random pins and necklaces. All the good stuff however was displayed on dark blue velvet pillows. Riku looked up at the sound of an angry throat being cleared.

In front of him, behind the counter of the tiny shop, stood a very irritated blonde that kinda reminded him of a very ticked off Aerith. She had atleast three veins popping out of her head as she shouted at the grinning brunette. Then she turned on him and he half expected her to scold him too.

"You came here because of her, right? Well, you can leave if you want. You don't have to buy anything cause of this idiot." Her voice was melodic, but still slightly angry. He could tell it wasn't directed at him though. He felt his attention being pulled down however, when he got a flash of yellow star in his sight.

It was a yellow-gold Paopu fruit, with vines intertwined around it. It was delicate, yet beautiful craftsmanship, and well worth the asking price. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands, feeling a strange connection to it. Almost as if it belonged to him in the first place.

"I'd like to buy this."

The blonde leaned over the counter, to look at the star in his hands. She smiled softly.

"Ah, my latest creation. It's the star of love. It's shape is based off of a legend from another world, that if two people eat a star together, they will always be with one another. Perhaps it will help you to find that special someone?" Riku looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew about his search for Sora. (Blatant hint no. three!- Mirae) Then he realized that she was just spouting a spiel she had used on every other customer before her. He couldn't help but wonder though, at the mischeivious twinkle in her eye.

He paid for it, and left, a bouncy brunette and a broody blonde at his back, waving him off. As he stared at the keychain, his thoughts turned towards the brunette he was searching for.

If Sora was truly broken, then even if Riku found him, how could he put him back together?

Otaku: And that's a wrap people!! takes off funky Hollow Bastion clothes. Alright, Riku, your done for a chapter, so go review your lines!

Riku: Right, boss!

Mirae: Otaku, how many movies about movies have you been watching?

Otaku: None, but I read this awesome parody fic about the princess bride and Yu Yu Hakusho. It was AWESOME! And the authoress was the director, so I thought, Why can't I be?

Mirae: sighs in frustration fine…fine. Whatever! goes off to drink Mountain Dew in peace.

Weeee! See you all next Chapter!

Teaser: What's with the two Harem girls, following us around? Why are we all dressed in REALLY ceremonial clothes? Why does Roxas need to wear a LOINCLOTH???? All this festivity is gonna kill me!!


	11. Authors Note Important! Please Read!

Authors Note!

Hey every one!

Quick thing here! (I know, we hate authors notes too, but this is a necessary evil, ppl!) Alright, so we're already planning the sequel, and yes, I know, we promised you fifteen worlds, and we're not even done with one yet, but hey, deal! Any way, we need some help, we've already done a ton of thinking on it, but we need suggestions for worlds for the characters to visit!

So here's what ya do! If you wanna help us, in your reviews, give us a world, any world, we're looking for books, movies, anime, manga, video games, anything you can think of (please no self-made worlds…), and give us descritions of the plot, the main characters and anything else you may think we need to know! We very much appreciate this! Thank you all sooo much! Now on with the story!

(We'll try to remember to look up the suggestions too, so don't worry, you all aren't the only ones doing the work!- Mirae)

We'll post chapter eleven in a little while, to give you guys time to gather your information! Please be patient as it takes a while to get Otaku out of bed in the morning!

See ya, and we hope you all have a great time finding different worlds!


	12. Authors Note sniffle

(A/N) Sorry everybody, but I had chapter eleven all up and ready and the fing disk I had it on, glitched on me. So now not only have I lost chapter eleven, but all the chapters before it are lost too. THOSE I can just copy from the site, but Chapter eleven was special…

IT HAD CROSSDRESSING IN IT!!! bursts out crying

Roxas: arms around Otaku comforting

Sora: same

Riku: Awww…

Anti: HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!! You LOSER! You got PWNED BY A DISK!! HA!

sniff any way, I'll try to get the rewritten version of chapter eleven up within the next few days, but it's probly gonna suck compared to the original…

sniffle

Bye.


	13. Chapter 11 Innuendo

(A/N) All right, here's chapter eleven, all rewritten for your enjoyment!! Wee! This is gonna be SO much fun! You guys are gonna fall over laughing! (I hope…) But before that!

We have special awards we'd like to give some of you guys!

For Athiest, our biggest fan with five reviews! You get a life sized poster of the entire cast…In their bathing suits! (but I don't have a bathing suit…-Sora O.o oops…-Otaku)

For Illyria, our second biggest fan, at Four reviews! You receive a recording of Anti singing in the shower! Play loud so your neighbors can enjoy it as much as you will!

For Chaotic Rei and RealDarkAngel, who both tied with three reviews each, you receive special plushies of Roxas. Now here's the kicker. Its him from this chapter, so pay VERY close attention to what I describe him as…

And last but not least, for Noperfect917 and Nusku, who both reviewed twice, you get…POCKY!! Two whole boxes of it! Congrats!

Now, to get on with the story! (Wait! You forgot the One-reviews.- Mirae) Oh, yeah, I did, huh? Ok, well, here you go! throws Now'n'Laters into the crowd for them Here ya go, review more, and you'll get better prizes, huh? Okay, now onto the real story!

Run Away

Pairings: A slight mention of Roxas/Axel in this chapter, also, A bunch of Chichir/Tasuki, and I do intend to put up a parental Chichiri/Chiriko/Tasuki. If you can't figure that one out, then wait a couple of chapters. Anyway, also, quite a bit of Miaka/Tamahome, and not a slight amount of Hotohori/Nuriko.

Warnings: the standard Yaoi, crossdressing and even more fun! A Half-nekked Roxas warning, so get out your binoculars girls, and get ready to drool!

Description: Roxas and the other Warriors end up getting signed up for something their not entirely ready to go through with, but will they survive even the prep-work first?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom hearts or Fushigi Yugi, I would be rich and have enough money to buy any cute guy I wanted. So my dirt poor and boyfriendless status must say something in my defense.

Run Away Chap. 11- "Innuendo"

"HELL NO!!" Roxas yelled, throwing open the screen, but forgetting, in his haste, the curtain in front of it. Trying to hold up his half open pants, eyes wide with fear, he scrambles over it, trying to get out. In his rush to escape, he got tangled up in the dark blue barrier, tripping on it. He let out a grunt of pain, as his knee makes hard connections with the stone beneath him. Fleeing even faster now, He hears the demons pursuing him. He untangles himself as quickly as possible, rolling into the hallway, feet slamming to the ground, as he takes off in a dead run.

Running in the maze that is the palace, he heads for the one room he's familiar with. He slams open the doors to find most of the seiishi (warriors) awake and staring at him, wondering wy he was in such a rush.

Hotohori takes a moment to study the shaking, panting youth before him (wow, that came out really kinky…-Otaku Hotohori: O.O No!!) The poor boy was leaning on the door with one hand, the other holding up his pants, which were threatening, in the way only cloth can, to fall down and take his dignity with them. However, what caused Hotohori to choke on sudden laughter was not his wide fear and anger filled eyes, but his hair.

The normal honey-gold spike that proclaimed itself from one side of his head was no longer there.

Rather, it was replaced with a ponytail, much like Chiriko's own. It was hastily done, and unfortunately only added to the rather feminine form of the boy, causing most of the Seiishi to burst out laughing. The only ones not laughing were himself, and Shichiri, who were trying to hold it back for fear of the boys wrath, and Chiriko who was rather, giggling.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY??!" Roxas screeched. He really couldn't help it. Being awoken by two she-demons trying to undress you and put your hair in pigtails wasn't something someone could wake up from and not be just a little bit shaken.

He heard Nuriko and Miaka chasing him, and he frantically looked for someplace to hide. To late however, he heard Miaka's voice come from behind him.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it!" She said, giggling as Roxas batted her hands away from trying to fix the pigtail.

"And WHY pray tell would I need to GET USED TO IT!?" The boy once again shrieked, causing everyone, including Tasuki and Tamahome who had been rolling around on the floor, laughing, to wince and cover their ears. (We're finding out just how high Roxie's voice can go, huh?- Otaku Axel: You should see him in the bedroom… Roxas: whacks Axel over the head with a sledgehammer Don't say stuff like that! Every1: staring at Roxas in horror O.O)

"Well, all of you are going too really. We volunteered the Seiishi to help out with the festival play! They were short of actors, and the only roles they have left are for women." Nuriko said, trying to wrestle Roxas' pants away from him, and failing miserably.

"WHAT?!" The scream heard around Hong-nan. (That's the name of Hotohori's empire. It translates as Crimson South. -Otaku)

All of the male Seiishi looked horror-stricken at Nuriko and Miaka. They were evil replicas. They had to be. Nothing else could come up with an evil plan such as this.

Roxas grinned. He knew how to get out of this now.

"Alright, well, have fun cross-dressing." He said, head held high, turning to leave, one arm raised to wave 'bye'. All the Warriors turned to look at him in shock.

"Where you goin'! You're in this too, ya little runt!" Tasuki growled. If he was gonna be forced to cross-dress again, so was this little new-comer, if he had to shove him in a dress himself.

Roxas looked back over his shoulder, grin plastered on his face. He said, simply, "I'm not a Seiishi. So Miaka can't volunteer me."

Hotohori cleared his throat. Roxas twitched. Now the emperor was going to step in, and Roxas was going to be screwed. He sighed and turned around.

"Ah, that is true, Roxas-kun, but this incident does give you a chance to repay some of the kindness visited upon you by the Seiishi." The emperor said, smiling a smug little smile.

Roxas muttered a few choice words, knowing he was caught. He owed the Emperor for two days of food and lodging, and the others for various help he'd received from them. He had no choice. He was going to have to help out with this insanity too.

He grumbled, "Fine." And Miaka and Nuriko bounced up and down giggling and shouting their happiness. They grabbed a hold of Roxas, and dragged him away.

The other Seiishi didn't see the poor blonde boy for three hours, and only Chichiri noticed that the boy's little brunette brother stayed in the throne room. He looked worried, and was talking to something else, constantly telling it to stop laughing.

Anti was having the time of his life. He couldn't wait to see Roxas in drag. This was gonna be hilarious. He was already laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and he hadn't even seen the other third of their soul yet.

When Roxas did come back, Anti literally fell down the stairs of Hotohori's throne laughing. Sora couldn't help it, he giggled a little too. Mostly because he could just imagine what Axel's reaction would be, if he could see the little blonde now.

Roxas had on a white, flowing gown with Royal blue accents, his chest covered with a wrap that kept the dress closed while concealing the fact that he had no chest, as well. The dress accented his slimness, and pronounced his hips, making them look bigger. The sleeves were long, and sheer, showing off Roxas' graceful arms. His hair was smoothed down and twisted into that strange Chinese knot that most of the women of this world seemed to wear. The Honey-gold strands must have been washed recently for they shone like real gold, and his bangs teased the eye, drawing it down into the face.

His face however was the real catch. His aqua eyes lined in kohl, his lashed tainted a black, made his eyes shine a liquid beauty that was unmatched by any in the room. His soft lips lined with a light red paint, making him look like he was pouting. His cheeks had a slight blush to them, whether from embarrassment or from makeup, none could tell.

All in all, he was prettier than Nuriko even, and exotic to boot. All the men stood shocked, before everyone but Nuriko, Miaka, and Chiriko were looking away from him blushing. A couple of them even began to doubt their orientation.

Nuriko however was pouting in a corner. No one was paying him any attention, all cause of the runt. Why oh why, did he have to be such a good makeup artist?! It wasn't fair! (yeah, Nuriko, blame it on the makeup…- Otaku)

Two women came out of no where, suddenly turning Roxas this way and that, and before he knew it, Roxas was so dizzy the room was spinning.

The others blinked for a second then looked around, wondering where they came from. One was a giggling brunette, who kept toying with Roxas' sleeves, looking him over, while the blonde, who's blue eyes appraised Roxas, couldn't help but smile as well.

The brunette looked over to the blonde, bringing her glasses lower on her nose revealing huge emerald green orbs that shined with mirth. She nodded towards Roxas' asking a silent question.

"Nuriko-Sama really did a good job on this one. If she can do just as good on the others, we'll have the rest of our sisters." The blonde spoke, causing the brunette to squeal in humor.

"Sisters, wait, what, Na no da?" Chichiri finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Sisters. Yes, didn't you know? The play, it's called the Twelve Dancing Princesses."

"WHAT?!" Another scream heard around Hong-nan.

Otaku: Well, that was fun!

Nuriko: Roxas is NOT prettier than me!

Roxas: Hey, YOU'RE the one that forced me to do that!

Nuriko: Well, you're STILL NOT PRETTIER THAN ME!

Roxas: ARGH!

Axel: holds Roxas I think you're pretty, Roxie!

Roxas: beats Axel within an inch of his life

Axel: SPOUSAL ABUSE!!

Roxas: chasing Axel around with his sledgehammer WE'RE NOT MARRIED, IDIOT!!

Otaku: Well, now. Ummmm.

Teaser: Alright, Traverse town it is! Why couldn't I find any clues in Hollow Bastion? Is Sora actually TRYING to keep from being found? Would Sora do that?

Omake theater!

It's that time once again, Ladies and Gentlemen! Time for the ever loved Omake theater!

This time we spy-I mean join- our cast in the mall! Kairi asked Sora and Riku to join her at the mall, to help her shop for clothes! (All: GASP!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!)

Sora and Riku sitting on the bench outside of the changing room. Kairi just went in with twenty outfits. They're going to be in the mall until it closes, they're sure of this.

Riku: Sora, we still have time, you want to make a run for it?

(inside stall) Kairi: Don't even THINK about it.

Sora and Riku: groan

Kairi comes out of the stall in a VERY short skirt and a tanktop. It looks exactly like what she was wearing when she went in.

Riku: Kairi, it looks just like what you were just wearing.

Kairi: looks down I thought it looked familiar…I-I mean! I was just… uh…Testing you!! Yeah! Aheh. goes back into stall

Riku and Sora share a look.

Kairi: comes out in a cheerleaders outfit. What do you think?

Sora: eyes wide No!!

Riku: grinning No! you're not wearing it right!! strips her, and puts it on himself

All: O.O

Riku: You have to wear it like this! Be happy, and bouncy! starts bouncing, magically, his hair goes into pigtails

All: O-o

Riku: And you gotta cheer! Like this!

Riku: Oh, Sora, You're so fine!

You're so fine,

You blow my mind!

Hey! Sora!

Sora and Kairi: X/

All: 

Riku: What?

SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER TWELVE!!


	14. Chapter 12 Floor Filler

(A/N) This chapter is for Poor little Aku&Roku. S/he (whatever you are…- Mirae) was sooo disappointed with the last chapter she left me my first flame…I used it to help Axel with his withdrawals. So thank you Aku&Roku for helping me to get to be a better writer. Now, this chapter's all about Riku and his poor obsessed brain!

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, Riku/Sora hints, if you squint REALLLLY hard. Also, several REALLY weird pairings I may decide to toss in here, depending on my mood.

Warnings: Riku musings, Roxas bashing, and I can't think of anything else right now, so if you see anything, let me know? (Kinda like a WARNING, huh?- Roxas)

Description: Mostly a filler chapter, with Riku trying to decide his next move.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, we'd be seeing a whole lot more booty-tang, y'know, so back off! You can't sue me! I know my rights!

Run Away Chap. 12 – Floor Filler

Riku was tired. Tired of searching Hollow bastion. Tired of talking to people. But most of all, he was tired of getting not even so much as a hint of where Sora had gone. Sora was most assuredly not in Hollow Bastion.

"Well, we already told you THAT!" Yuffie said, huffing in annoyance when Riku came in, fuming.

"Yes, Yuffie, I know you told me already, I was hoping to find a clue about where he's gone from here." Riku said, eyeing the girl, just as annoyed.

"Riku, perhaps he's gone somewhere else that's familiar. Somewhere comforting. Can you think of anywhere like that for Sora?" Aerith asked, stirring the pot on the stove again. (Wow, the bubble-head said something worthwhile!- Anti)

Riku thought for a while. He couldn't really think of anywhere. Sora was at home anywhere, whether it was in someone else's house after only two hours of sleep (wow, that was SUPER kinky!! –Otaku) or sitting on a pier while his best friends made out. Though he had looked a little embarrassed at that one…

However, he knew that Sora wasn't necessarily stupid and therefore, would need supplies. The only place to get really good supplies was Traverse town. So it made sense that Sora would go to traverse town. If he was even thinking at all that is.

Riku doubted that Sora was indeed thinking, but he had no other leads, and no other hope. He had to figure out if Sora was in Traverse town. If he had been there, then Riku might be able to figure out where he was going by what supplies he had bought.

"I'll try Traverse town. Maybe he went there for supplies after stopping here. I can check, and see what he bought. That might give me a clue." The others nodded, and he sat down to a nice home-cooked meal. Riku felt as if he were at home, sitting with his mother, eating dinner. It was comforting.

So why did he feel like he was going in the wrong direction? His mind whined at him. What if he was wrong? What if at this very moment Sora was being hurt? What if Sora didn't want to be found?

Of course not, a part of his mind told him. All things want to be found! All things need to be found in order for everything to make sense.

Riku put it out of his mind for the night, and rested.

That night he dreamed, for the first time in nearly two years. It started out as a simple black landscape, same aas it had been when he had been completely taken over by Ansem, or rather Xehanort. A simple darkness, nothing more, with only him.

He could see himself quite clearly, as if he and he alone were illuminated in this dusky atmosphere. He wondered about this for a scarce moment before he noticed something. There was something else, also illumed by the strange dream.

It was a mirror, silver and shining, outlined in gold vines, that twisted and turned, as if alive. In the mirror, he could clearly see himself, and yet, there was something wrong with the image.

It was missing. Half of his face, his body, his heart, it was missing. The only thing there was darkness, as if half of himself had just decided to run off, lark free, and leave this half behind.

For some reason, this made Riku sadder and more scared than he had ever been in his life. He awoke to silent tears running down his cheeks, and couldn't remember why.

He left early the next morning, using his powers again, much as he loathed too. This time, the heartless inside didn't attack, but rather welcomed him, bowing and making themselves servile. They obviously believed they had found a new master, or perhaps an old one returning.

He scoffed at the idea of letting them loose on the worlds again, and kicked his way through.

He landed in the town square, in the first district, and immediately began looking around, asking around. But no one had seen Sora here, either. He went into all the shops, even Cid's and still nothing.

The ducklings hadn't seen him since Sora went there to restock before the final battle with Xemnas (MANSEX!!- Otaku). They hadn't seen him since and told him one right after another.

The dalmations hadn't seen him either, though they asked Riku to pass along thanks again for finding their puppies.

He checked the hotel, the red room, the green room, and even the blue room, but still no sign of Sora.

He was about to give up hope. But something in him whispered not to. Something in his soul wanted him to continue the search, and so he did. But after a while he had to admit that Sora could not be in, nor had gone to, Traverse Town.

But where else could he look? What else did he know about Sora? What other places would he go, if he felt betrayed or alone? He'd never known Sora to have those kinds of feelings, Sora never really showed that kind of emotions. Far as he knew, the only one to ever betray Sora was he himself.

Riku felt disheartened at that He always seemed to be the one to cause Sora the most heartache. He was surprised that the boy hadn't run away sooner. After all, he had Roxas cheering him on, taming his Anti-form.

Roxas!! That was it!

Roxas, when he had lost his memories to Namine, had gone to Twilight town. He'd hid there from the organization, while he, Riku, had helped him try to piece everything back together.

Maybe Sora had gone there, too? Maybe Roxas would have nudged him into waiting there for Riku? Maybe that place would prove to be their meeting ground, where he and Sora could talk this over and figure out what was really wrong.

He slept one night in Traverse town, his image in the mirror, though still distorted and half gone, urging him on.

_To Twilight Town…_

_Come…_

_Come to Twilight Town…_

_Come to me…_

Otaku: shiver Ohhhhh, that was CREEPY!!

Mirae: I agree…

Riku: What the…What's going on in this dam Story!

Otaku: Need to know basis…And you don't need to know.

Sora: Wow…I never knew Riku had voices in his head…

Otaku: Oh, well, you'll have to wait for Chapter Fourteen for that.

Mirae: Yup, cause Chapter Thirteen is in honor of Roxas!

Otaku: See you next time!!

Teaser: Who knew being in a play could be so stressful? Why is Tasuki staring at Chichiri like that? And why is Miaka in this play too? Wait, Tamahome gets to play a guy?! No Fair!!


	15. Chapter 13 Roxanne

(A/N) Alrighty, this chapter is dedicated especially to Roxas, seeing as how it's the thirteenth one and all! Therefore, it may go slightly different from the teaser…Just be warned. Have fun, and hope you enjoy our twisted little world!

Run Away

Pairings: Finally in this chapter we get to see some REAL AkuRoku fluff!! (As well as other things…) Also, there's gonna be just a twinge of Miaka/Tamahome, and thoughts of Chichiri/Tasuki.

Warnings: Violence, LEMON!! We're talking huge, gaping lemon, with lots of lemony juices Also, tons of cross-dressing! Just an average day in our mind.

Description: after a VERY disturbing dream, Roxas has to try to make it through another day of forced cross-dressing. Will he survive? Can he keep his sanity intact while images of a certain (SEXY!! –Otaku) redhead in certain (SEXY!! –otaku) situations, keep popping into his head? Who knows…?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, said certain SEXY redhead would not have DIED!! So, again, this must tell you something…

Run Away Chap. 13 – "Roxanne"

Roxas knew he was dreaming. He had to be. Had he not been asleep, just minutes before? Yet now, he was surrounded by enemies, suddenly in his old Organization Thirteen Uniform, black trench coat, his twin Keyblades resting their assuring weight into the palms of his hands.

He was sweating, and his heart pounding, as if he had been fighting for hours. Indeed, in the dream-scape, he had been. It felt to him as if he had been fighting for ever, and his body felt heavy, his blades dragging on the ground between each strike at the shadowed enemies.

He knew; saw his knee giving out, under the strike of his foe, before it did. He watched in slowed haste, as it did, and he was left helpless, his blades falling away from his chest. He lost the protection of the blades, and in that instant, saw death approaching him, in the guise of a wicked curved sword, slinging through the air towards where his heart would be, should he have one.

Suddenly, a flash of crimson, and the enemy slid apart at the waist, blood spraying Roxas' face, leaving him sticky. He didn't even realize what happened, until a voice called out, a shock of crimson red hair, cat's eyes of vibrant green, shook him from his stupor.

"Idiot! Fight or you won't survive!" Axel called, stepping in front of Roxas, to block another attack on the boy. Roxas immediately took up counterpoint position, and they were fighting back to back together.

Scenes melded, and the happiness in his heart, newfound, only by the sight of Axel once more, was replaced with sorrow.

He was standing in a ring of fire, Axel's eyes narrowed in rage. His chakram were out, but Roxas couldn't see any enemies here.

That's when it hit him. His clothes were white and black; his hands wore the bandages he made into a fashion statement to hide the cuts he inflicted. He was as he was back in Twilight town, when he hadn't remembered any of his TRUE past, when he hadn't remembered Sora's past.

That was the reason Axel was geared up for a fight with seemingly no enemies around.

HE was the enemy.

Axel shot at him, chakram spinning, and Roxas had to dodge to the left, to avoid the spire of fire. He had no choice, his body moved without his permission. His keyblades were a whirr. He and Axel were engaged in a fight, as they had been so long ago. Fire spun, and Keyblades danced, in an intricate net of pain and fury, and seemingly longer than before, the fight climaxed.

Axel clutched his wounded chest, and disappeared into the shadows that their sect controlled, the pain in his eyes echoing the pain Roxas felt, now that he had a heart.

Scenes blurred with the tears in his eyes, and suddenly they weren't tears of pain, but of pleasure, as sensations coursed through his body. Large fingers roamed his now bare skin, his eyes tightly closed in ecstasy. No one had relished him like this; no one had ever spent this kind of luxury on him.

(Lemon, Get your Lemon, Fresh juicy squeezed lemon! –Otaku)

"Roxas, open your eyes." The voice was deep with lust, husky and sweet at the same time. Roxas did as they commanded, opening the bright blue, only to be swallowed in jade green, darkened with lust.

It was these hands, these calloused-by-fire, yet softly roaming hands that brought Roxas such pleasure. Axel seemed to understand that, and the green eyes Roxas so loved danced with mirth.

"Is something wrong, Roxy?" Roxas made a slight whimper as an answer, wondering where the good sensations had suddenly gone too. How could something so wonderfully ripe be gone in just a few moments?

"BEG me, Roxy. I won't move until you beg me for what you want." Axel's voice was tinged with passion, just as his face was bathed by the candlelight. _Candlelight? Where did the candles come from?_

Roxas missed those warm hands on him, wished they'd come back. He reached up his arms from the sheets, holding them out, beckoning his flame-haired lover back to him. _Lover? Wait._ Again, Axel's brusque chuckle filled the room.

"I told you Roxy. BEG." Axel led teasing touches over the sensitive skin of Roxas' bare thighs, drifting his fingers across the insides, gently kneading the outsides, until Roxas moaned with the lack of that enflaming touch in places much more private.

"Speak; tell me what you want…" Axel's hand 'accidentally' brushed over the tip of that coveted flesh, and Roxas' hissed.

"Please, please!" Roxas' throat constricted over the words. _Please don't leave! Please don't go!_

In an instant, not hot flesh, but slick, wet heat, engulfed him, and he moaned, that oh so talented tongue doing so many strange things to his senses. Axels swirled it deliciously, gumming the extended flesh, nibbling gently here and there, causing Roxas' breath to hitch and come out in short, sweet gasps.

Axel's eyes rolled up, and the look on his face was as if he had just tasted his favorite ice-cream. It was this sight that drove Roxas' over the edge, and he came, sticky, scalding, into Axel's throat, screaming for him.

But Axel was far from finished. One hazy look down the long lean line of Axel's well formed body told Roxas that he was straining to control himself, as it was, and the look in his eyes said that Roxas' low whines and panting were doing him no good.

"Roxas, I _need_ you. Let me…" Axel whined, and Roxas could no more deny him than kick a puppy. Roxas, lazy from his release, lifted his arms again, in that same gesture used not to long ago, beckoning his lover to find his own release.

Axel grinned, eyes alighting with something other than lust, as he hurriedly squeezed himself between his younger lovers' legs. He wasted no time, taking several of his fingers, not enough to choke, but holding them just barely touching Roxas' lips. With the prowess earned by experience, _since when had Roxas been EXPERIENCED?_, he took in the fingers, rolling them around inside his mouth, teasing with his tongue, coating them with his own saliva and eliciting moans of excitement from his flame-haired companion.

When Axel deemed they were coated enough, he distracted his dear one with a soul-searing kiss, while pushing one of those long digits within. The boy let out a hiss, still, at the intrusion into his flesh, but none the less, bore it.

More hurried kisses, and constant murmurings of love, and beauty and other nonsensical things, while Axel's desire-fevered mind sought some way to relieve his lover's distress. Soon Roxas was stretched enough, three fingers delving, trying to reach that one spot that would make it all worth while.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry, shhh, bear with me now. Where is it, dammit! I'm soo sorry, darling; it'll only hurt for a little while." Axel mumbled, fumbling around between his lover's thighs, trying and failing to locate it.

"Enough! Axel, just go! Hurry!" Roxas groaned out, hoping soon for the pain to be gone, and the pleasure to return. He only hoped that it was soon.

Axel, guilt in his eyes, lifted himself up, and slowly, slowly, trying hard to restrain himself from hurting his blonde lover, pushed in. Roxas hissed, pain tripled, but took great heart with the look of pained love that shone from those luminous green eyes.

Axel, unable to contain himself any longer, hissed as he slid into the tight sheathe. His blue-eyed lover hissed and went taut, muscles pulling, trying to ease the pain. Nothing worked, no manner of twisting or turning relieved the burning pain.

Axel, mind lost, but not his worry, pulled out as gently as he could, reveling in the pleasure he gained, though it came at a high price for his darling friend. He pushed back in, a little faster, still reigning in his animal instincts, shifting his aim upwards a little slightly.

A gasp and a moan escaped from Roxas. THIS was what he'd been waiting for. That one knot of nerves that made all the pain, now and later, worthwhile. As Axel pressed that button deep within him, he reached up battle-strong arms and pulled his lover close to him.

Axel knew now that Roxas would be fine, and let go what little restraint he had left.

In he thrust, speed inhuman, eliciting moans from the pale-haired boy beneath him. Axel moaned himself, as Roxas writhed beneath him.

Again and again, he slid himself into the boy, reveling in the tight heat that surrounded his flesh every time. He found himself lost in the primal rhythm, and the pleasure only increased with every movement of the body beneath him.

Roxas' mind reveled in the star-prisms that burst beneath his eyes with nearly every stroke of that strong body into him. He felt nothing but immense pleasure, but something was wrong, some part of him ached, and he knew nothing he could do about it. His arm moved of its own accord, bringing his hand from around his lover, onto himself, and his fingers stroked, adding more mind-crushing feelings into the mix.

His hips beat in time with the rhythm his elder lover set, and his hand stroked and kneaded in time, moving with every burst of stars.

He knew from the rush to his groin, from the white heat pooling in his belly, that flowed ever so slowly through his veins, gathering in his loins, ready to explode, and from Axels high pitched moans, he knew that the chakram-wielder shared the same feeling of immense pressure. One thrust, two, three more strikes to his prostate, and he released, the coil in his loins loosening spraying another sticky fountain between the two.

And not one thrust later, and deep within him, where Axel was currently buried, another sharp heat filled him, this one calming, soothing his tired sore muscles to sleep. Roxas wrapped his arms around his lover, his legs instinctively pulling the elder closer to him, locking his ankles, keeping that warm soft heat inside himself.

(End of the lemons. Sorry, all sold out! –Mirae)

"Roxas, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Axel said, and suddenly, he was dressed and at the door.

Roxas sat up, unsure of what was going on. He pulled the sheet around himself, sitting up, wondering where Axel was going. Why was he leaving?! Where was he going?!

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

Roxas awoke, tears in his eyes, and a rather sticky and cold mess around him. Even in his dreams Axel deserts him.

"Wow, you had a fun dream, huh?"

Roxas looked up; surprise and embarrassment painting his face a pale crimson. Who else was at his door, but Tamahome?

"You might want to get cleaned up, the rehearsal starts in three hours. Miaka will be anxious if you're late." With that Tamahome left him.

Three hours later, Roxas was dressed in his costume, having learned from Miaka and Nuriko how to apply it properly. He still burned at the thought of having to dress like this, but he could do nothing for it!

As he entered the throne room, where they were to hold the practice, he still burned with the memory of the dream. He had no idea what it meant. Why had he dreamt such…strange things going on between himself and Axel? Was this dream a portent, that no matter what, no matter how he tried to tie Axel to him, through trinkets or memories, that Axel would leave him?

He shook his head. He didn't need these thoughts. He had a mission to fulfill. Namely get the blue-haired monk to confess his feelings to the mountain bandit, and then get the cross-dresser and the emperor together.

Said blunette appeared suddenly, causing Roxas to twitch in an unconscious reach for his keyblades. HE was sure that the monk noticed, but his strange, fake smile never shifted. The blunette held out his hand, offering it to Roxas.

When Roxas accepted it, it was a small jar, full of a sweet smelling green salve.

"Rub this on your face and neck before bed, no da. It'll keep unwanted dreams away." Chichiri said, "Though, you should know, no da, that sometimes, that kind of dream means nothing more than a desire to get closer to a person, Na no da. It always helps me to believe such."

With that the blue-haired Seiishi turned towards where Miaka and Nuriko were giving directions. Suddenly, a cacophony called out, the Seiishi, other than Nuriko and Hotohori, of course cried out in rebellion.

"Why's Tamahome get to play a man?! And Lead at tha'" Tasuki called out. Now Roxas was just a tad bit angry too, and quite intrigued.

"Because I'm gonna play the eldest princess, and the other lead fell ill!" Miaka said. There was belly aching, and this only made Miaka angry. Nuriko punched a hole in the wall, and that ended any arguments.

"Alright, everyone in costume! That includes you Chichiri." Nuriko giggled.

Chichiri sweat dropped, looking a little embarrassed, but intoning, once again, resumed his female shape. She was as cute as ever, and Roxas couldn't help but notice that Tasuki was staring a little more than the other men in the room, though not the actors; they were out and out catcalling.

Chichiri looked very put-upon. He really didn't like taking this form, mostly because, as Miaka had pointed out the first time he used it in the group, he was quite cute. It always had men hitting on him, which he really couldn't stand. Even if he preferred that gender to the other, seeing as how the last girl he had loved had chosen his best friend over him…it still didn't make him feel any more comfortable with men hitting on him.

Tasuki was infuriated. What did those idiots think they were doing?! Hitting on the monk like that, they'd just watched him assume that form. Didn't they realize he was male?! It just wasn't right!

Sure, the older Seiishi was down right gorgeous in any form, but that didn't mean he was a piece of meat to be drooled over! Not that Tasuki wasn't looking himself…

Roxas noted all the expressions across the two older men's faces, and deduced the basic situation. He stepped a little closer to Tasuki.

"Hey, Tasuki. It looks to me like Chichiri might have a small problem fending off the other men in that form. Do you think you could keep an extra eye out and help him out? I'm gonna have my hands full, fending off the guys myself."

Just a little helpful nudge in the right direction, and suddenly, within two hours, most of the men would say nothing more to Chichiri than was polite, even averting their eyes, as if afraid. Roxas grinned at that, knowing the cause.

This play was going to be interesting. Wouldn't it be even better, if a mini drama played out on stage, during the actual play?

Anti was rolling on the floor laughing, amazed at his other thirds ingeniousness.

Otaku: Well, it was longer, but took me three hours…no make that four, to type up. You all had better love it!

Mirae: asleep

Otaku: glares at Mirae lazy bum…went to sleep halfway through the lemon.

Anti: nice action by the way! I'm gonna need a copy of that footage…That was some hot stuff right there.

Axel: I'm a stud, and I know it!

Roxas: flaming blush Axel! chasing Axel with a chainsaw come back here! It won't hurt but a moment!!

Otaku: Anyway…So now this fic officially lives up to it's rating. See you all later!!

Teaser: Are blackouts a common thing? What about voices in your head? Am I going insane? What the he is wrong with me!!

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 14 Schizophrenia

(A/N) The much awaited Chapter Fourteen, in which we find out what happens to Riku in Twilight town. Aren't you just EXCITED??!? This is gonna ROCK people! BTW, I wrote this on Martin Luther King Jr. Day. Don't get me wrong, I love African Americans, and I have utter respect for them, even if I am totally, glow-in-the-dark white!! Tee hee hee! To tell the truth, it doesn't matter to me what color your skin is, if your cute or beautiful, I'll totally love you! And I don't mean physically, I mean personality-wise! So you know, you always have a chance with me!! giggles like a little schoolgirl And now, the end of my rant is upon us! Sorry, and have fun with the next chapter!

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, eventual Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas too. And just for fun, a whole buncha crack! pairings with the Organization members.

Warnings: Schizo!Riku (sorta), Major revival action going on here, and some really weird stuff, so have fun with the crazy universe I have created.

Description: Riku winds up in twilight town to find the weirdest kind of reunion he can imagine. I mean seriously, what the hell are they are they doing here?! But not the point, when he goes to ask them, he finds blacking out and waking up with MORE than just a headache!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku would be Schizo more often. I mean, seriously, isn't that what it's all about?

Run Away Chap. 14 – Schizophrenia

A silver plated numbing gum  
And Jesus resting on my thumb  
A hard to reach malaria  
I've got the mood that seems to scare ya.  
I'm paranoid, self destroyed.  
Believe me lord I'm sorry  
I've got the mood that seems to bury ya  
I've got the nightmare called...  
Schizophrenia

_Chorus_  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why.  
The fever becomes my home.  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why.  
The fever becomes my home.  
Becomes my home.

I love it when you're holding me.  
You have a gentle way of calming.  
I haven't felt that way since 1993,  
When my mother held me.  
I bet you're waiting for a long sob story  
OF how I was mistreated again.  
No, I wasn't built that way.  
I was strong but desperately brave,  
And I didn't mean to scareya...  
Schizophrenia.

_Repeat Chorus_

_By Blue October_

(A new feature!! Free lyrics to the Chapter Titles! –Otaku)

Riku was Surprised when he stepped from the portal onto the grounds of Twilight Town. The town hadn't changed at all, but it's denizens had, just a bit. He walked around a little, looking for the Usual Spot Sora had told him about.

He hoped that Sora was there and they could end this chase. As he looked around, he noticed that the town seemed to have changed in atmosphere. Almost as if, by getting closer to true Darkness, it was moving from a regular town into a denizen of sin. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He found it, following months old directions, and nothing more than Sora's own recollections guiding him. When he got there though, no one was there, and he sneezed at the dust. Why hadn't he found Sora. He knew the boy better than anyone else, even Kairi. Sora hadn't told anyone other than him about his parents, how they left him alone in that cold house all the time.

That had been the sole reason that Riku had come up with the window pledge. He hadn't wanted Sora to be alone, with nothing but the disembodied voice of his Nobody and his Darkness to twist him, break him into something terrible.

Oh, Riku knew that Roxas wouldn't try to corrupt Sora, he needed that Innocence to stay separate, apart from the brunette, but Anti-Form was a different matter entirely. He would think nothing of corrupting Sora beyond repair. He already had once, and now Riku was terrified that Anti may have gotten to his dear friend.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A high, whiny voice called out. Riku knew that voice from somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but he knew it. He looked up and the first thing he realized was a REALLY weird Mohawk-mullet, in a VERY dirty, dishwater blonde.

Demyx!!

Riku recognized him immediately, and summoned his Keyblade. He was glaring warily at the sitar-player, but the younger teen didn't even bother with him, but rather turned back to the one who's arm he was snuggling against. The dark-siler haired man was quietly watching Riku, as unpassionate as his companion was a snuggle-whore. (You all know it! Our dear little Myxie is SUCH a huggle Whore. –Otaku)

"Weren't you…" Riku said, voice curious, but cautious.

"Dead?" Zexion said, his voice quiet, almost inaudible. The Cloaked Schemer looked mildly amused.

"Um, yeah." Riku said, eyeing the Illusionist carefully. At this Demyx broke into a grin, clutching tighter to the arm in his hold. Riku wondered why the arm in Demyx's grasp wasn't crushed, with the force that he seemed to be cradling it to his chest with.

"Yeah, well, Nobodies can't die! They just disappear for a while, and come back good as new!!" Demyx giggled. (Does any body else think that Demyx outside of the organization would be just a twinge girly? He really didn't have the killer instinct, so I figured, hey? –Otaku)

"WHAT?!" Riku cried, horrified. "We're gonna have to fight you guys, AGAIN?!"

Demyx looked at him like he was an idiot. Zexion had a VERY amused look on his face now.

"Are you insane? Why would we want to fight you!? I just wanna spend time with my Zexy!" Demyx cried, moving closer to said Nobody.

Wait, if these two had been 'reformed' did that mean that Xemnas (MANSEX!!! –Sora) (please ignore him, he's been into Otaku's Pixie Styx. –Mirae) was back as well?! Oh, hell, they'd never be able to rid themselves of the moronic evil Nobody.

"Worried about Xemnas?" Demyx asked, "Don't be. He and Saix are running a café now, and no thought of worlds-domination has come into his psychotic little brain. He's perfectly happy playing S&M Queen with his boyfriend."

"Maybe all that was just sexual repression, do you think?" Larxene slammed a hand down on Riku's shoulder, causing him to yell, "yeep!'.

"Jeeze, dude, calm down. Not like we're gonna gut you or something." Xigbar said, coming up behind the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Where's Xaldin?" Demyx asked. When Riku looked surprised, he continued, "He and Xigbar have been living with Larxene for a while now. They're always together those three."

Riku was beginning to actually see these freaks as real people and not psychopathic murderers who were trying to destroy his best friend. This is an improvement.

"Hey, Riku, you wanna come to our get-together at the café? It'll be a treat to have you there." Demyx asked, trying to bring the boy out of his state of shock. After all, Riku was one of the darkest creatures he knew, or had known in his last "poof" as he called it. He would be most welcome at the little convention the former Organization was holding.

So Riku agreed. Mostly out of shock. Why would they be inviting their enemy to their meeting, unless they intended to harm him. But for some reason he felt no fear towards the dirty blonde and his companions.

Could they really forgive and forget that easily? Could they really just move on, after trying to take over the worlds?

Riku shook his head as the café came into view. It was a cute little place, with frilly curtains and tiny little tables. It was closed, but he could easily see it as the favorite hangout of teenage girls, who were hoping something romantic would happen in the café run by really hot older men.

Wait. Had Riku just thought that…No, he couldn't have.

Anyway, so he went inside and they sat down, some by the counter, some in the tables around the small café. His eyes shot to wide disks as he saw (be prepared people… -Otaku) a hugely grinning Saix come out of the kitchen with two trays of sundaes and other foodstuffs. Mostly sweets, but a few main courses littered the trays as well.

(WOW!! OoC Saix, get ready people! –Otaku) "How ARE you all? I haven't seen you guys since last week! You all need to come around more! You know Xemy gets broody when you all aren't here to order around!" Saix bubbled, his smile never leaving his face.

Demyx leaned over and whispered just loudly enough for everyone at his table to hear, "Must be the full moon soon…"

Riku wondered what he meant, but never got the chance to ask. There he was, Xemnas, the man he himself had helped bring down. He seemed happier, smiling that same psychotic smile, but with a… lighter twinge to it. Almost as if he had found something worth living for, something worth protecting. Just as Riku had.

Riku smiled. Good for Xemnas! He needs it.

"Lady and Gentlemen. We're here to meet once again as Organization Thirteen. But no longer do we have the mission of destroying the worlds, to create Kingdom Hearts. Now we have a grander mission!" Xemnas paused, ever the attention whore.

"Just tell us already!!" Xigbar said, throwing his hands in the air, exasperatedly.

Everyone had a good round of laughs then, and Riku relaxed. They were just a normal group of people, who were trying to find their Hearts. That's all.

"Alright, well, you all know the Keyblade bearer, yes? Well, it seems something is wrong. His heart is sliding closer to the darkness. Closer to where Roxas' heart once lay. Should he slide into darkness fully, heartless and Nobodies will be the last of our worries." Xemnas explained, watching the color drain from the faces of his subordinates.

"I know none of us are particularly care for the Gods' sick games, but for some strange reason, they made it to where these worlds rely utterly on one poor boy's state of heart.

(Oh, my god, random insert here, But I just found out that Jesse Mc Cartney is the voice actor for Roxas. This scares me beyond all measure!!! How?! How could Roxas' sexy man-boy voice be that of that warbling buffoon?!! NOOOOOOO!!! –Otaku. Rofl -Mirae)

They seem to enjoy tormenting him even worse. Now he is alone, with nothing but Roxas to save him from the Darkness that was visited upon him."

He paused now, to glance at Riku. His eyes said, 'I know you, and I know what you've done. I don't really feel like killing you, so I'll forgive you instead.' Riku shivered.

"So, it is now our mission to correct this, to befriend and help Sora. Axel is on the way to doing that already, so that makes our mission all the more easy. Now, the only thing is, the boy is miss-"

"Sorry I'm late, guys!!" Axel burst in, fiery hair a beacon as always. His face was flushed and his ever-present grin in place.

"REALLY sorry guys, but I was-" And now he noticed the new face. His eyes widened, and he stared at Riku for a few seconds, and suddenly became much paler. "I was…I was sleeping!! I slept in on accident. Sorry!"

Everyone but Riku realized that this was not the truth at all. Riku also caught the falseness of it, but couldn't know what else the chakram-wielder could have been doing.

"Yes, now, sit down, Axel, we were just discussing Sora and our new objectives." A new light came into Axels eyes. When they discussed Sora, that meant there was also a twinge of Roxas in there. The red-head missed his blonde so much. He felt as if a piece of his missing heart had been found and then torn asunder.

But now he had a chance to help out an old friend at least. All he had to do was get Riku to go with him…

Meanwhile Xemnas was taking suggestions on what they should do to help find Sora. Turns out, they were more than willing to corraberate on Riku's own search. He was utterly exstatic. He now had help on his search, and would be able to find Sora all the quicker.

When the meeting had desolved into nothing more than a chance to talk with friends again, Riku sat back, a content smile on his face. He was well on his way to finding his missing friend, and that made him VERY happy.

"Yo, Riku, you remember me right? Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

He grinned, "Yes, Axel, how could I not." Wait. He'd never met Axel before. How could he remember him? He wrote it off to Sora's in depth stories on long nights with little sleep.

"Yeah, I'm VERY memorable, aren't I? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd come with me to visit the mansion. I haven't been able to. Not since, well.." Axel looked down. It was somewhat true. He hadn't been able to visit the mansion at all, because of what happened there between himself and Roxas, until his old friend showed up.

Riku agreed, wanting to trust these new friends of his. He followed Axel out of the café and through the woods towards the ancient mansion that had been the bane of Roxas' existence while he had been in twilight town. I looked well cared for now, as if someone had been living there for a long while.

"In here, okay Riku?" Axel called, leading him into the house. Instead of going up the stairs to the bedrooms, like he had expected, Axel lead Riku towards the strange garden that was under the balcony.

Axel slid the doors open, and stepped into the strange greenhouse. It was more beautiful than any of the sandy beaches and gorgeous ocean of Destiny Islands. The plants were wild and still cultured, as if tended but left to their own devises.

Inside, however, what caught his attention most, was the beautiful girl. She was turned away from him, her face tilted towards the book she held with her right hand. Her left hand, graceful and long, held a watering can, sprinkling the flowers gently with water. Her long, lithe form, reminiscent of a young boy, with slightly more curved hips, was sheathed in a slim gown or exquisite quality. It was little more than a black silk and lace bodice, filled out with a floor-sweeping wine-red skirt covered with black textured lace. All in all she was a gothic vision of beauty, complete with calf-sweeping platinum blonde hair, pulled up into a neat high ponytail.

But when she turned around he was hit with a sensation he could only akin to the meeting he had had with Sora in the castle Oblivion. It was as if he had found a long lost friend, and knew from the heart felt smile that not only spread across her lips, but also across her aquamarine eyes, reminiscent of the sea.

She came forward, dropping both book and watering can, and rushed to embrace him, her dulcet voice calling out, calling him, and everything faded into darkness.

"Riku!!"

Otaku: Wow!! Another really long chappie! Six pages on Word! This is awesome! I'm on a roll! And we finally got to see Axel, huh? Wasn't he a dear?

Axel: Jeeze, Otaku, can't you keep your enthusiasm curbed? Sheesh.

Otaku: throws a stick on fire over the couch fetch!

Axel: fetches

Roxas: sigh

Teaser: this play is such a load of BULL!! How can twelve princesses dance all night and STILL stay beautiful?! Well, Roxas is about to find out!

See ya!!


	17. Chapter 15 Only Hope

(A/N) Sorry, Guys!! Can't believe it took this long, but here it is, Chapter Fifteen!! A lot of stuff just started piling on my head, and plus I had to deal with some severe depression, but now we're okay, and ready to move on with the story!! I'm proud to say we've almost reached the FIFTY REVIEW mark!! I'm soooo proud!! My little story is really liked by many!! I Love you all!! Thank you!!

(Though it would be nicer if she could get more…But she's too nice to say so!! –Anti)

Any who, now that Anti has stopped grumbling, here it is!! The much acclaimed chapter fifteen of Run Away!

Run Away

Pairings: This chapter is going to focus mainly on Tasuki/Chichiri, with a tiny bit of Roxas/Axel! So have fun all you cute Chiri fans!

Warnings: Lots of Shounen-Ai in this Chappie, but very little hard-core Yaoi for anyone…Sorry. Look forward to some cute scenes towards the end!

Description: The show must go on!! Especially after Tasuki suddenly develops a VERY protective streak when it comes to Chichiri! What could be going on?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, or was Yuu Watase, I would SO have put more cross-dressing in each!! Cross-dressers are a girl's best friend!!

Run Away Chap. 15 – Only Hope

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. 

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. 

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray   
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

(It's a VERY beautiful song, slow and sweet. Please go listen to it if you can, and if you can't I'm sorry!! –Otaku)

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY (Our new border, waddya think? –Mirae)

The play began, simple, just a scene where the princesses 'sneak out' into a secret world in the forest, where they dance all night, with enchanted princes. The dance, which hadn't taken all that long to pick up, especially since they've been practicing almost five hours a day for three days…

Chichiri tries not to think about that however, and concentrates on swirling his skirts just right, so as to create the desired affect. He didn't really have a problem with cross-dressing. Mostly because when he did it, he actually turned into a girl. Not the same as with Tamahome or Tasuki.

Speaking of Tasuki, Chichiri spared a glance over at his red-headed companion. The girls had managed to tease his normally wild hair into something resembling a style a woman would wear. He looked rather delectable to tell the truth.

What he had told Roxas was the truth. Thinking about what his sensei had taught him, that dreams were symbols, not to be confused with true out-an-out answers. He knew that he truly wanted to get closer to his dear fanged friend. He had a feeling he would have to be in the future… (SPOILER!!! For those of you who have read the series, you know what I mean!! I always thought Chichiri was a little bit of a prophet… -Otaku)

He stumbled on the next step, bringing him out of his thoughts, and smiled apologetically up at his partner. While the man holding him was very attractive, he didn't seem very intelligent. The man had barely spoken two intelligent words to Chichiri; it was mostly 'Don't get in my way!' Chichiri was more than willing to oblige. While his form _looked_ appealing, it did not however _smell_ it.

After that scene ended, the princesses and the enchanted princes swept off the stage in a swish of dancing silk kimonos.

Back stage, everyone was scrambling to get into their costumes for the next scene, and it called for Princess Miaka, Princess Chichiri, Princess Tasuki, and Princess Chiriko.

They changed into simplistic dresses, rather uncomplicated compared to the formal gowns they had just been forced to dance in. Chichiri welcomed the change; it was much easier to walk in, though he would have preferred pants.

Tasuki on the other hand was having one hell of a time, trying not only to get the dress on, but glare menacingly at Chichiri's admirers. It was very hard to glare menacingly and growl at the same time as trying to put on a dress that was both complicated and horribly irritating at the same time!!

He nearly howled in frustration, that is, until soft, delicate hands took the dress away from him, and started wriggling him into it, gently, yet firmly. He tried to move away to see who was helping him, and maybe get them to stop so he at least had SOME dignity left.

"Hold STILL, Tasuki-kun, no da!! I can't help you into this dress if you keep wiggling, na no da!"

Suddenly Tasuki went as still as he could. Chichiri was touching him. Chichiri was trying to help him! This was better than a Christmas present to the flame-haired ex-bandit! He looked over his shoulder, and saw a female Chichiri with her tongue caught between her teeth, as she tried to tie the VERY stubborn obi.

Roxas noticed this too, and chuckled a little bit. They really did look very cute together. Plus, blue and red complement each other. Roxas giggled again at his own inside joke, and Anti backed away slowly from the boy who shared his heart, wondering why he had to deal with all the crazy ones!!

"SCENE TWO!!" Someone hissed from the curtain, calling the players out, trying to hurry. The audience was getting restless…

Suddenly, the princesses strolled on stage, looking every bit as lovely in the plain robes they wore everyday as the ones they wore secretly at night to dance with the princes. They began a simple dialogue, rehearsed many times over.

"But Nee-sama, what are we going to do!! Father will surely find out, if we keep going there!" Chiriko said, using his best frightened voice. Chichiri reached down, pulling the little boy into a hug, both to calm his nerves at being on stage, and because the script called for it.

The 'eldest' princess, Miaka looked at them, and smiled a devious grin.

"No, he will not! The princes need our help, to free them from this curse, and until we are through, we must continue to dance with them. Father will not find out, because we won't let him!" Miaka said, her natural confidence shining through.

"Yeah, but if'n Pops decides to marry us off, what're we gonna do then?" Tasuki growled, his anger at wearing a dress being put off as mere anguish at the thought.

"None of us may wed, not until the curse is lifted," Chichiri intoned his line with superior acting ability, "Else there won't be enough of us to dance, no da! There must be one princess for each of the twelve princesses, na no da!"

Tasuki wasn't surprised that Chichiri was such a good actor. After all, the elder monk fooled them all with his mask and cheerful voice, didn't he? Tasuki was itching to find out what was under that mask of fake emotions, what kind of creature this alluring Blunette really was. But Tasuki, though you wouldn't see it to look at him, was a VERY patient creature, especially when it came to love. That was how he had trapped many a village boy before. Now girls, he never touched 'em! Not safe! After living with several sisters and his mother, as the only male in the house besides his father, he knew just what kind of beasts women could be.

He much preferred a nice cute boy to accompany him. Not too young, then they didn't know what to do with themselves, but just that nice ripe age, where they looked and felt the best. (You perverts…You were all thinking it, weren't you!! TEE HEE! –Otaku) Chichiri had caught his interest towards the middle of their interesting little adventure. He was lithe, sweet, kind, and fierce. The perfect mate, and not just in a physical sense either. But there was something almost…broken about him. Tasuki couldn't put a name on it, but it just made the monk more interesting.

The next scene he had was one with the king and all of his 'sisters'. It was the scene where his 'father' announced that any man who could figure out where the princesses went at night would be rewarded with any one of the princesses as a bride, but should any man fail, they would be put to death. Tasuki was silently rooting for the princesses. They deserved to have fun, and the dancing scenes were the funnest.

When the big scene came, the arrival of Tamahome who was playing the simple farmer boy who would end up outsmarting the princesses, Tasuki sniggered when he saw the elder Seiishi. Tasuki really thought the look suited him. He was meant to be a farm boy, even though he was Ghost-boy! He looked perfect in his work clothes and a straw hat with a pitch fork. Tasuki almost burst out laughing, and could barely contain it until the point in the script which would let him.

The princesses laughed at Tamahome; sure he would die before his allotted three days were up. Then came Miaka's soliloquy, in which she expressed uncertainty, not sure if she wanted to kill this handsome boy.

The next few scenes were tense. They were being tracked by Tamahome through the forest, but they had to pretend not to know, since Tamahome had been 'put to sleep' by the jug of sleep potion-laced water. Each night he followed them, taking first a leaf of copper, then a leaf of silver, and finally a leaf of gold, tucking them in his pocket. The last scenes were the hardest ones.

Chichiri stood to the right side of the throne, with the rest of his 'sisters' and waited for Tamahome to 'report failure'. All the princesses looked very smug, sure they had beaten him.

"So, have you found where my daughters go every night, or will you join your predecessors in death?" The king, who was played by a very pretty boy around fifteen who looked remarkably like Hotohori, asked, his voice loud and imperious.

"Yes, my king." Tamahome replied, and all the princesses gasped gossiping between themselves. Now they'd never get to dance with the princes again!

"They have been going to help twelve enchanted princes in the forest. The princes seem to be under a very powerful spell and must dance with a maiden of pure heart every night for one year, before the spell is undone. Tonight will be the last night, if you will allow them to dance one last night? And then all of your daughters may wed."

The king looked thoughtful for a moment, then acquiesced. The princesses swarmed around Tamahome, and squealed in delight, and Miaka the eldest princess latched onto his arm, smiling her billion watt smile. Tasuki refused to squeal, but he cheered, and the audience cheered with them.

Just before the last scene, however, one of the princes switched out, 'with a hurt ankle'. Roxas had paid the man a great deal to switch roles with Tasuki, seeing as how the man was 'Princess Chichiri's Prince'. Roxas grinned at his genius. Now Chichiri and Tasuki would be forced to kiss at the end with the rest of them. This was a stroke of brilliance that even Anti and Sora applauded.

Chichiri entered the scene, once again in a beautiful silk kimono, and silently and inconspicuously searched for his 'prince'. He quickly found the black and turquoise uniform that his 'prince was supposed to wear, but almost gasped in shock when he realized that there was indeed a head of flame-red hair attached to the head that was in it.

Tasuki was playing his prince!! Oh no, Chichiri couldn't go through with this. He was backing away, towards the stage when someone behind him gave him a shove while trying to get to their own 'prince' and he ended up nearly sprawled in Tasuki's arms. That ever present wolf's-grin shined down at him, and amusement lit Tasuki's eyes.

The bandit pulled the monk properly into his arms, and prepared for the music to start their dance. Tasuki was in heaven. The monk was a perfect fit in his arms. The dancing was a whirl, a twist, a dip, things that showed him how lithe and graceful the man in his arms was. (hey, if you all want to see just how much shorter Chichiri is to Tasuki, go look in volume seventeen of Fushigi Yugi! It's got a side by side comparison towards the end of the book!! –Otaku) He was utterly enthralled with it, all of it. The music swelled, and he was swirling, his most beloved, next to Miaka, swirling with him, and wearing a true smile on that feminine face that was as much a mask as he wore normally.

At the end, the music died down, and they all froze for a bit, the princesses in a low dip, while the princes were holding them gently. Through the magic of the stage, the steely uniforms came off, (thanks to some very handy Piano wire courtesy of piano inc.!!! –Anti) Revealing princes garb, and the princesses all cried out as one, straightening to wrap their arms around their princes, clasping to them. They all shared a kiss then, some longer than others.

In the back of his mind, Chichiri knew how the play was supposed to finish. The poor eldest prince was turned down, and the eldest daughter was asked for by the Farmer boy, but he just couldn't make his brain care.

He had never felt anything so warm and heart-melting since Kouran (That is the name of his fiancé, isn't it? –Otaku) was alive. It was as if Tasuki truly loved him, and was trying to devour him in one innocent kiss. He was drowning in the feel of the red-head's arms around him, his lips pressing urgently against his own.

He pulled back, a blush crossing his feminine cheeks, trying to catch his breath, and over the roaring applause, he distinctly heard the words, "I love you, 'Chiri."

(I can never let my Bishies end on such a happy note with out a little bit of angst, now can I? –Otaku)

His breath left him in a flash. He didn't stay on stage, he couldn't, no. It wasn't right. He gathered his skirts and streaked from the stage, not even waiting for the end of the play. He heard steps behind him, indicating he was being followed. He dropped the dresses, ridding himself of the clothes as quickly as he could while still running, ending in only a shift.

Men stared as Chichiri stripped while running down the street. Tasuki was hard put to continue following the streaking blunette rather than stop and beat the holy living tar out of the gawkers. He couldn't understand why Chichiri had bolted. He knew he felt Chichiri kiss back. He had felt the urgency in the kiss that had matched and completely exceeded his own, begging for love and affection.

Damn, Chichiri was fast!!

It took four streets and three turns for Tasuki to catch up to the blunette. He snatched at the pale skinned arm of the now male Seiishi, pulling back to stop his dearest friend. He wasn't prepared when Chichiri turned to look at him, face unmasked, the scar deep and garish across his left eye, his other wide with fear, pain and emotional anguish, tears streaming down his face. He looked perfectly pitiful standing in nothing but a plain white shift, crying his one eye out.

"Why, 'Chiri? Why are you crying?" Tasuki asked, pain tinting his own voice deeper.

(Spoiler warning!! IF you don't know about Ri Houjun or rather, Chichiri's past, then I suggest you find out before reading, or, keep reading if you don't mind spoilers.)

"You can't love me!!" The well Seiishi cried, his stance going from defeated to defensive in an instant, "Not after what I've done!"

"What?! What could possibly make you unlovable, 'Chiri???" Tasuki replied. Finally, he was going to get some answers!

"I killed him! I killed my best friend!! All over a stupid fight, all over Kouran!" The well seiishi was beginning to close down now, like he did when a fight truly angered him, and Tasuki knew he was turning that anger, that hatred inward. He shook him a little to gain his attention.

"How does that make you unlovable?!" Tasuki growled out, not allowing Chichiri any time to rebuild his mental and emotional fortress. The blunette shivered.

"I let him go, Tasuki. I let him go, when I had him, I could have pulled him up, pulled him out of the water, held on to him, but I let go, all because of a moment of pain, the moment that log hit me, I just let go of him." His voice sounded so defeated, it rang in his ears and made him wince. Since when was Chichiri, disciple of Taitsukun herself, weak, defeated? But he was. In the face of this, he was.

"Kouran was a girl you loved, right? Tell me what happened between you three." Tasuki said, wanting to hear it, wanting to know what had broken his Chichiri so thoroughly.

"I loved her, and we were to marry. But I saw her kissing him in the field. I thought he took her from me, because she told me she couldn't be with me any longer. She told me she couldn't marry me. I know now that she thought she was tainted, dirty, and that's why she killed herself, but back then I was so filled with rage that I found him, and sought to kill him. But when he fell in the river, I knew I'd made a mistake, and I tried to save him, but…" The well Seiishi left off, touching his scar, a constant reminder of that day.

Tasuki growled and pulled his monk into his arms. He fit perfectly, his head resting right under Tasuki's chin, and Tasuki held tightly to emphasize what he was about to say next.

"Chichiri, I will never leave your side, I will never betray you, and I can guarantee that any man who tries to take me by force is gonna have the wrong side of my fan up someplace VERY uncomfortable." Chichiri chuckled at the image. He had to admit, Tasuki had a point.

"I just…I need to take it slow. It… It still hurts." Chichiri whispered. Tasuki nodded, and moved away from the blunette, offering a hand, which was taken gratefully.

When they made it to the castle again, they noticed a huge commotion. Apparently, Roxas informed them, that after they left, Nuriko threw the guy who was groping him through a wall, and the emperor put him in jail and then went to comfort Nuriko. They were now an official couple. Every one had a good laugh at that, and the night was concluded with much drinking and merriment!

Otaku: phew!! That was a bitch to write!! Six pages this time!

Anti: Stop complaining, you brought it on yourself.

Otaku: Yeah, yeah, I know. So, what do you all think? Did I do good? I wanted them to get together, but I think it's gonna take a while for Chichiri to trust Tasuki's vow. Trusting someone with your life is a lot different than trusting him or her with your heart.

Chichiri: Definitely, no da!

Tasuki: hugs Chichiri Doesn't matter!! Now that I got meh 'Chiri, I'm never letting 'im go!!

Fangirls: GO TASUKI!!

Otaku: Who the hell let them in here?!?!

Everyone: runs from rabid fangirls

Teaser: Riku wakes up to a slight problem… Are people that only you can see a normal thing? Why is Axel pouting? What happened to the chick in black? Why is Riku on back in a green house?!!?

Buh-BYE!!! See you all next time!


	18. Chapter 16 Like Two Rivers Flow Omake!

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, but I've had a really crappy week, guys so bear with me if this isn't exactly the best chapter. To recap what's been going on, Sora got together all the people in the world of the four gods, and Riku got a nasty surprise in the form of a VERY familiar looking lady and a black out!!

So, what does fate have in store for our heroes? Let's find out!!

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, Eventual Riku/Sora, a little bit of Axel/OC, but mostly Axel/Roxas.

Warnings: Okay, this chapter is where things get REALLY weird, and there's gonna be an OC, but don't worry, it's not a MarySue. Other than that, sit back and relax!

Description: Some chick in a green house just glomped Riku and now he's out cold?! WTH? Any way, I can promise this just get's weirder and weirder!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku would be wearing skimpy leather outfits, not a t-shirt and Jeans…

Run Away Chap. 16 Like Two Rivers Flow

Two Rivers

Rains of sand slip through your hands

Never ceasing time

Fold your hands in silent prayer

Eternal peace you'll find

(CHORUS)

Like two rivers flow

to the open sea

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

Let the rain falling on your face

Run in to your eyes

Can you see the rainbow now

Through the stormy skies

(CHORUS)

Like two rivers flow

to the open sea

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

Like two rivers flow

to the open sea

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

these lyrics found on in the rising tide

Heaven's light shines on you

On you, on you

Test the sea rising at your feet

How far can you go

Til you need God's helping hand

To ride the under-toe

(CHORUS)

Like two rivers flow

to the open sea

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite

for all eternity

Riku groaned. His head felt like he'd been hit by a Mack-truck. Hell, he didn't even know what a Mack-truck WAS!! But at the moment that was the least of his worries, for now there was a hyper-worried red-headed pyro trying to wake him up, who was succeeding more in scrambling his brain.

"WAKE UP!!" Axel yelled, shaking him by the collar of his shirt. Riku groaned, and shoved his hands away. However, he couldn't escape the crushing hug he got in return.

"Can't- breath!!" Riku gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" the irritable red-head asked, "Why did you just pass out?!"

"I have no idea. Mind telling me what is going on?" Riku asked, annoyed at said red-head, trying to get his breath back.

"I can answer that." The same feminine voice he heard before his little (he refused to call it fainting!) black out incident called, from somewhere behind him. He turned to look, and there she was.

"My name is Ruxia and I am your Nobody." She said, looking at him with amusement clear on her face. He gawked.

"Something wrong, Riku?" Axel asked, his brilliant green eyes confused.

"Ruxia? What the hell? What happened?" Ruxia giggled, obviously in on the joke.

"And why are you see through?"

Now Ruxia burst out laughing in full. She literally doubled over, her silver hair spilling over her shoulders and touching the ground.

"Ruxia is your nobody, like Roxas is Sora's." Axel said, talking as if to a retarded child who just peed his own pants. There was also a slight twinge of sarcasm in there too. (Yup, no body noticed the sarcasm, Axel, m-hm. –Mirae)

"Huh? Wha-Whe-How?!" Was Riku's oh so very intelligent response. Ruxia wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, and stood up, her black lace skirt whispering slightly against the marble walkway. Her eyes held unimaginable sympathy and love in them.

"Riku, did you seriously think that you could join the darkness and not separate from your heart?"

Riku shook his head dumbly, feeling once again like a child being taught a lesson.

"Anyway, that isn't important. Right now, we have to find Sora, correct?" Ruxia said, prompting Riku into speech once again. He shook his head to dislodge any remaining clutter, and nodded.

"Yeah. He left about-"

"I know Riku. I know all of your memories, the minute I join with you. Don't worry." Ruxia's eyes went soft again. 'But you don't know all of mine…'

"Then do you have any ideas as to where to start looking?" Riku asked, hoping that the Nobody atleast had an idea, because he had long since run out. He had no idea where Sora might have gone.

"Sora probably wouldn't go back to places he's already been Riku. You know him, probably better than anyone else on that accursed Isle of yours. He's an adventurer, not a visitor." Ruxia's words made sense, but threw Riku for a loop. NEW worlds? Is that what she was suggesting?

"So let's go to Disney castle, finish up your business there, and then find out if the king knows of any new worlds, or ones you just didn't visit during your adventures."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea…" Riku said, surprised he hadn't thought of it.

"Of course you hadn't thought of it. I'm smarter than you." Ruxia's self-assured insult caused Riku to frown. Was he always this annoying?

"Hey!! Don't you forget about me! I'm coming too! I've gotta make up for lost time!" Axel cried as Riku strided towards the door, the ghostly presence of his Nobody beside him. He jogged after the two, unsure of what he'd just gotten himself into.

Riku opened the portal and after another brief fight with the heartless, they arrived safe and sound in Disney Castle. Riku immediately sprinted for the throne room, where he was sure he'd find the king, or atleast someone who could take him to the little mouse-man.

"Riku! What a pleasant surprise!" Mickey said, climbing down from his (overly large) throne, and serenely walking towards the much larger teen.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, King Mickey, but I'm here on business." Riku said, regret tinting his voice. He really would love to stay and talk to the mouse-king, but he couldn't afford to get any farther behind Sora, and with Kairi's time limit (BITCH!!! –Otaku & Mirae) he REALLY couldn't afford any distractions. "I need two things from you, for old times sake."

"It's for Sora isn't it? We received notice from Leon that Sora ran away form Destiny Island." The old king looked up at his former companion, sadness deep within his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. The first thing is, I need someone to do my homework so that I can still pass my classes while I search for our errant Sky. (Sora translated means Sky for all you non-die-hard fans. –Mirae) The second is, I need like a map or something to ALL of the worlds. We think he might have gone to some new ones that we haven't been too yet."

Mickey looked at the companions, including the ghostly girl leaning against the arm of his throne. (Yes, Mickey can see her, he's just that powerful, Ok? –Otaku) He wasn't too sure about the red head who was currently watching one of the weird banner things that Minnie insisted on crackle and roar in flames. He had to admit, he didn't exactly like them either, but that didn't merit setting them on FIRE!!

"Alright, Riku. But could your Pyro friend PLEASE stop setting things on fire? The Queen likes those, and I think I'd rather not sleep in Pluto's room, if I may?"

Riku chuckled and Axel grinned, extinguishing the flames with a thought. He liked burning things, sure, but this little king was being really nice to him, and on top of that, he wasn't sending a Keyblade into somewhere rather uncomfortable. That merited a nice response in his book.

(Time WARP!!! Only about a half an hour in the future, though. –the authoresses.)

"Alright Riku, that's a list of all known worlds, I WILL want that back in one piece, okay? Also, I had some things packed I think you'll need. Good luck, and bring our dear Sora home. He's like a son to Mickey and I." Minnie said, waving Riku and Co. off, a tear in her eye.

Riku once again opened the portal, and with Axel waving like a maniac back at the tiny couple, the two corporeal and one incorporeal companions set off, into unknown territory, searching for the little light left in the world.

Otaku: AWWWW!!! SO CUTE!!!

Mirae: Otaku, Calm down. How much sugar have you had?

Otaku: Only the ten lb. candy bar the teachers gave me to shut me up!

Mirae: O.o

Otaku: - what?

Ruxia: hey, aren't you guys going to explain me?

Otaku: Oh yeah!! See when Riku was-MRPH!!

Mirae: hands over Otaku's mouth Shut up stupid!! All you people need to know is that she will be explained in the sequel, and for now, we are concentrating on Sora's story.

Otaku: pouts

Teaser: FINALLY!!! Are we in the next world yet? It's Sora's turn right? What?! What the heck is with the EARS?!

Alrighty!! IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN!!!! Time for Omake theater!!!

This is an apology Omake, because I haven't written in a while… Anyway, here it is! More crazy antics from the cast of Kingdom Hearts!!

During one of the grueling practices for the Kingdom Hearts 2 game, the cast found itself assailed with a picky, confucious (don't ask me it's Mirae's word… -Otaku) director, who constantly stopped and started the practice, taking twenty minutes to explain a simple scene.

Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Xemnas (MANSEX!!! –Authoresses) and Demyx were all called to the set today, and most of them were sitting around, while the director ordered Sora around, over and over and over again, trying to get the perfect scene.

"Has anyone else noticed the weird part our director has?" Xemnas mentioned, utterly and totally bored.

"I know, it's like all….Chicken booty." Demyx said, staring at it.

"QUIET ON THE SET!!!!" their 'much-beloved' director yelled, and pulled a near tears Sora back into position again.

"But seriously, I have no idea why we're even here, our scene isn't up for another…Twelve hours if practice keeps at this rate…" Roxas said.

"You and me ain't even IN it, Roxas." Riku stated, yawning.

"Let's all go get coffee…" Demyx suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Axel said. Roxas squeaked as a large hand 'accidentally' brushed against his behind. Now the director was yelling again as a very ticked off Roxas chased Axel RIGHT THROUGH THE SHOT!!!!

Riku chose this moment to try and cheer up Sora. He summoned a rose from the realm of darkness (Pretty black rose!!! –Otaku No Otaku!! DON'T STEAL IT!! –Mirae) put it between his teeth, and swept Sora up into a grand ballroom dance.

Sora squealed, unsure what was going on, and fought against the hold Riku had on him, but in the end failed, and relaxed against him.

Everyone stopped to watch the scene as Riku waltzed with Sora near the edge of the cliff at sunset.

"Since when does Riku know how to ballroom dance?" Demyx whispered to Axel.

"Don't know, but I wonder if he could teach me…"

They all then watched in stunned silence as Riku waltzed Sora right off the edge of the cliff. They blinked.

Now the director was yelling about putting off practice until Riku and Sora got out of the hospital.

All in all, it was a REALLY bad day for poor Sora.

See you all in chapter 17!!! JA NE!!!


	19. Chapter 17 Black Cat

(A/N) Oh, My, COW!! Things have been soooo hectic guys, I'm sorry I haven't

posted in forever, but I had some serious familial problems, and quite a few

non-familial ones too. Anyway, We hope you can forgive us, because now we are

on to a new world, one that will delight those of you who know it, and

astound those of you who don't.

Here we go, off on an adventure!

Run Away

Pairings: Ritsuka/Soubi, One-sided Sora/Riku, and many others…

Warnings: Pedophilia! (Ritsuka is TWELVE! And Soubi is like, TWENTY!), also,

a whole lot of cute Kitty eared people running around, and probably a little

bit of Kairi bashing by the authoresses.

Description: This new world that Sora landed on is strange…Just like

Atlantica, it changed Sora, but is it for the better?

Disclaimer: You see me living with my good friends and not in a mansion?

Obviously I own none of the anime, manga, or video games in this story….

Run Away Chap. 17 Black Cat

"Black cat, Nine lives,

Short days, Long nights,

Livin' on the edge

Not afraid to die,

Heart beat real strong,

But not for long,

Better watch your step,

Or you're gonna die."

-Black cat, by Janet Jackson.

Sora liked this new world… It was bigger than Destiny Island, and had a lot more people. Currently, he was wondering around town, looking at all the big buildings, and funny cars. People looked at him strangely, but he assumed that was just because of his clothes. Every world had its own style after all!

He was now nearing a hotdog stand in the park, and he stopped dead when he smelled that greasy-fat goodness, just waiting to be eaten. His calico ears swiveled around to catch the sounds of the sizzling pork-tubes. (Sorry,

guys, but we seriously dislike cooked hotdogs, so…-Otaku/Mirae) His tail twitched in anticipation.

Yes, two ears sat on the top of his head, reminiscent of a calico cat, and a slim calico tail swished around, sticking out of the hole in his recently acquired jeans. That was one side affect of this world, much like getting turned into a lion in the Pride Lands.

Not that Sora minded, he liked them, they were fun to play with. Roxas and

Anti were amused, because Sora was the only one that had them, so they were regaled with the sight of the already very cute Keyblade-bearer, becoming only cuter still, with a cute kitten look.

Sora pulled out his Munny bag, and played the man for a hotdog, and sat down on a nearby park bench to consume the mustard-laden item.

"Sora, you're gonna get fat, you keep eating like that." Anti pointed out in a condescending tone. Roxas snorted as Sora's far-too-expressive ears curved down in sadness. The distraction from Anti had caused some of his heaped-on relish to fall off and land splat on the ground. (Sora seems like the kind of guy who would want his hotdog stuffed with condiments...wrinkles up nose-Otaku)

"Aw, man…"

Sora was about to go back to the stand-owner and ask for more, but just as he stood up, he was ran over by a very pissed looking preteen. The boy had short black hair, and black kitty ears to match, with a slim black tail to match. He was wearing a light windbreaker over a mesh shirt, and two belts sealing them together at his waist, over a pair of white gym short-like shorts.

"Soubi!! What are you doing here!" The boy yelled, talking to a much older person. This person seemed laid back, with long tanish-silver hair, and violet eyes to match, hidden behind glasses. He had on a long coat, and what appeared to be slacks. For some reason, he had bandages around his throat, as if he had hurt himself recently.

And he didn't have ears!! Why was it that some had ears, and others didn't?! What was the system? Roxas couldn't figure it out…

"Waiting for you, Ritsuka, like I always do." The newly named Soubi answered. He smiled, slow and steady, at the boy that glared up at him.

Ritsuka pouted, but was obviously glad to see Soubi. "I thought I told you

not to meet me!" He demanded.

"You said not to meet you at the gate, you did not say anything about the park on your way home. Are you displeased, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looked away, confusion on his face, and sighed. Then he turned back to Soubi, and acting mature, shook his head, and started walking. Like a big puppy, with a small smile, Soubi followed, two steps behind Ritsuka.

Sora decided to follow too, his hotdog long forgotten in the strangeness of the scene before him. He ran after the two, Roxas and Anti trailing along after him, laughing their collective asses off, as some guy behind them suddenly found a all-or-nothing hotdog on his hat.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Sora finally caught up to them just as they stood in front of Ritsuka's house. They were positively surprised that he called out to them, repeatedly and was running towards them, so they stopped.

He screeched to a hault next to them, and gasping and wheezing, proceeded to grin his hundred watt grin at them. No one can resist that grin, not even

Xemnas himself. (MANSEX!!! –Otaku This is gonna be a running joke

throughout the series isn't it? –Mirae OF COURSE!! –Otaku)

Apperantly, Ritsuka could…

"What do you want?" Ritsuka asked, ears perked up, and head tilted, looking positively cute. Soubi just wanted to hug the daylights out of him.

"Ummm, could you guys help me out? I'm new to town, and I seriously don't know where anything is!" Sora rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. 'Hope this works…'

"Well, what is it that you need to find, little one?" Soubi asked, his own head tilted, and that soft smile never faultering.

"Um, actually, I need a place to stay." Sora said, blushing a little bit.

He really was embarrassed, because he had to tell a complete stranger this.

He didn't know these two, but he needed friends, or else he wouldn't last too long in this world, and if he couldn't last, then he would have to go to the next world, and then Anti would be given free reign all the sooner, and that world would probably be destroyed!! (BREATHE, Sora, breathe! –Mirae)

"Really? Where're your parents?" Ritsuka asked, worry tinting curiosity.

This poor boy was nice, there was no reason for him to be out on the streets!

"Well, my parents, they…" Sora's face darkened at the thought of what his parents were doing right now, and he suddenly felt ten times worse. They'd probably forgotten about him. "They died."

Ritsuka felt connected to this boy. They had both lost special people, and now this boy was homeless.

"Soubi? Don't you have some room at your house? A couch or something?"

Ritsuka asked, looking up at the bigger man. Soubi looked at him, insipid smile still in place.

"Why do you ask, Ritsuka? Do you intend for me to take the stray in?" The silver-blonde man asked, and watched as the raven-haired one nodded.

"Is that an order?"

Ritsuka paused, looking as if he were thinking it over, nervous about something. Then he looked over at Sora, who at the moment was looking like a Shojo-pretty boy, sparkling eyes and background and all, looking hopeful.

(WOW!! That background cost a lot of money! We had to borrow it from

Gai-sensei from Naruto! –Otaku I don't see why we didn't just barrow from Naruto he is good enough at gambling.)

"Yes." Ritsuka said, looking at him as if daring him to say no. Soubi's smile got wider, and nodded. He then turned to the strange brunette who was now jumping around pumping his fist into the air, whooping for joy.

"Alright little one, let's say goodbye to Ritsuka for today, and go home."

Soubi said, as the blue eyes boy grinned up at him.

"Soubi, don't do anything to him that you would do to me." Ritsuka warned, looking perturbed.

Soubi smiled reassuringly at the little black cat, and patted him on the head. Then he turned, and ushering Sora along in front of him, left Ritsuka to go in the house.

Soubi and Sora walked for a few blocks in silence, Sora wondering what he would do now. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle himself if attacked by this tall man, after all, he was the bearer of the keyblade. But what was he going to do for an entire WEEK in this world. It seemed REALLY boring.

"Sora, calm down. You'll think of something to entertain yourself, you always do. Just let it come naturally, and it will." Roxas quipped, sidling beside Sora, with Anti sniggering on the other side of the brunette. The blonde looked over at their older companion. He was slightly worried, because the older blonde was far too confident, as if he could take on anything.

This didn't bode well for poor Sora.

"So, you aren't a Fighter, I know that, so you must be the Sacrifice."

Soubi said, casually. Sora looked up at him, such utter confusion on his face that Soubi just wanted to glomp him. But Soubi kept his urges in check, and instead smiled down at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, seriously confused now. Barely knew the guy ten minutes, and he's talking about Fighters and Sacrifices. What was going on?!

"Then you aren't from Septimal Moon?" Soubi quirked an eyebrow. Why else would someone approach Ritsuka so suddenly? Only, this kind of attack WAS rather obviously suspicious.

Sora shook his head, confusion evident, "I'm from Destiny Islands."

Now Soubi just looked disturbed. So there was another organization out to get Ritsuka? And this one was named 'Destiny Islands'? What was with people? Did they have NO sense of efflorescence? What did this 'Destiny Islands' want with Ritsuka?

"What is it that Destiny Islands wants with Ritsuka and I?" Soubi asked, keeping his tone nonchalant. This boy seemed VERY naïve, (DUH! –Otaku) and

Soubi hoped he could use this to his advantage. (No, not THAT advantage, you pervs! –Mirae)

"Destiny Islands…is a place." Sora was now looking at Soubi a little strangely. Soubi nodded. 'I'm getting paranoid…Oh well, It's to keep Ritsuka safe.'

"Alright, well, when we get home, you're going to have to share a room with Youji and Natsuo, because they refuse to leave." Soubi sighed, those two Zero's would never leave, it seemed. They had even brought toothbrushes.

The rest of the walk was passed in silence. The two were lost in their own thoughts, as Anti chased birds from the street.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"Soubi! We're out of eggs" A brunette greeted them at the door, hands on his slim hips, an annoyed tilt to his mouth, his tail swishing agitatedly.

"Yes, Youji, I know. I haven't had a chance to get any groceries lately." Soubi said, smiling softly at the younger Sacrifice. A pink-haired head stuck out of the kitchen, with a smile and a single closed eye. The other was covered with an eye patch.

"We're having breakfast for dinner, Soubi, how much bacon would you like?"

This must be Natsuo, or so Sora thought. This boy was much calmer than

Youji, though they both had VERY long hair, longer even than Riku's! Sora's

only seen one guy with longer hair than these two, and that was Sephiroth.

It was about the same length as Marluxia's though…

"Who's the new boy?! You finally find Loveless's Fighter? Or are you just cheating on him?!" Youji yelled a raucous grin on his face. Youji personally thought that this boy was VERY pretty, with large blue eyes, and a cute swishy tail, but his Natsuo was certainly more so.

Speaking of which… Youji bounced back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the red-head, reasserting his claim over the docile boy. He was just about to start kissing up that long column of neck, when Soubi 'hahem'ed from the doorway. Youji sighed, and Natsuo giggled.

Sora was exploring the house, unsure of the dynamic between the large man, and the other two boys. He noticed that the boys seemed to be sharing the living room, as the apartment only had three rooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was more like a loft than anything.

There was a large king sized bed in the living room, and a pile of futons on the floor near the corner. The apartment wasn't messy, but it seemed a little impersonal. The only thing that really indicated someone lived there was the unmadeness of the bed, and the photos strewn on the walls. They were all of Soubi and Ritsuka, in various poses. There were paints and canvases littering the floor and walls, too.

Soubi was a painter!

This made Sora very happy. He loved art when he was in school, though he had a hard time holding still for it. Mostly he liked watching Riku sweep the paint around on the canvas, making shapes and faces out of the strange paste-like stuff. His face gained a wistfully-sad look, and Soubi almost hated bringing him out of what must be a very personal moment, but the boy needed to eat. Who knows when his last meal was?

"Little one, it's time for dinner." He said, handing the boy his plate, and motioning to where the other two were sitting.

"So, what's your name?" Natsuo said, a smile playing across his sweet face.

"Sora!" Sora called out. He loved his name, it went so well with Riku's. Land and Sky. After all, they were opposites, rivals, for all time!

"Sora, I'm Natsuo, and this is Youji. You've already met Soubi. I was wondering, Soubi, why is Sora here?" the red-head looked curiously to Soubi, and the blonde shrugged.

"It was an order from Ritsuka."

Youji nodded. He couldn't disobey an order from Natsuo either, it would hurt his poor Sacrifice too much. But this didn't explain who Sora was, and why he was so close to Ritsuka, when he was obviously new to town.

"Sora, where are your parents?" Youji asked, his face contorted with confusion.

"Dead." Sora said, looking down into his plate. This lie wasn't easy, because they might as well have been. They hadn't even spoken to him since he got back.

"Oh, sorry…" Natsuo rubbed the back of Youji's hand. He knew that Youji, psychotic as he is, didn't like hurting people's feelings, just their bodies. It was Natsuo who got off messing with people's heads. But even he didn't want to hurt this poor little blue eyed angel. He seemed too sweet, too kind, as if some kind of divine light was shining from him.

The Zeroes were silent for a small while while Sora chatted with Soubi, getting the older man to say more than he had in weeks in one sitting. Even

Soubi had to admit that this boy had a kind of light, some kind of aura that made them relax, unwind and bask in the kindness of his glow. While Ritsuka had a soft glow, a soft beauty like the moon, calm and infuriating at the same time, this boy had a static glow, like the sun.

Meanwhile, Anti was having fun tying knots in the pretty-boys' hair. The brunette and red-head were out for one hell of a time, if they tried to untangle their hair anytime soon. This made Anti cackle maniacally, and Roxas sighed exasperatedly.

After dinner, every one basically lounged. Soubi worked on one of his paintings, a soft smile on his face as he formed the lilies from the blue and white paint. Sora was lying on the bed on his stomach, listening as Natsuo sang a soft melody, and untangled Youji's hair, with ease, which pissed Anti off to no end.

It was a quiet night, and Sora slipped to sleep easily, without a second thought. As he fell asleep, he wondered if he would ever have that kind of peace again. Ah well, he could enjoy it while it lasted.

Otaku: So, What did you all think? I introduced our main players in this arc, and now we're getting to the action.

Mirae: So can anyone guess what world we used? Anyone who can, gets a cookie.

Otaku: Also, there will be yuri in here, if I can find the names of the other two Zeros. The two that are female? Anyone who's watched this on

Youtube up to episode thirteen, you should be able to find it! Anyone who does, gets a special hint as to the plot. Okay?

Roxas: hey, Did you notice that you seem to be dropping the angst?

Otaku: Yeah…pouts I do. This is making me mad!

Anti: Get over it.

Teaser: Riku, are we going the right way? What are you doing? WHAT DO YOU

MEAN?! Urgh! You're going to be the death of us all!


	20. Chapter 18 Unwell

(A/N) Okay, sorry this hasn't gotten posted recently, I've had problems concentrating on it, because another story came along and glamored me. So, sorrry about that, and on with the plotty goodness!

Here's we'll see just a tiny bit of Riku/Sora, since many people have complained, (including my beta...) that we may be losing a bunch of our audience due to that little problem...So have fun finding it! wink

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi (soon to be contested...tee hee hee -Sora), Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas (blatant), and just a hint of Ruxia/Sora (not gonna be a main stream pairing, ppl, just go with it.)

Warnings: Smutty goodness! Also, just a hint of Yuri, if I can work it in there...

Description: In a new world, Riku has to learn new rules, ones he discounted when he worked with Maleficent. On top of this he also has to work on finding Sora, keep Ruxia from destroying Axel's mind with insults, and HOPEFULLY, avoid his fan girls, all at this same time...Jeeze, the best friend's life is never easy, is it?

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom hearts, you no sue me! Tee hee!

Run Away Chap. 18 - Unwell

"But I'm not crazy,

I'm just a little unwell,

I know,

Right now you can't tell,

but stay a while and Baby,

then you'll see how I used to be."

(I think these are the lyrics...)

Riku was having problems. After listening to Axel go on and on, explaining the virtues of Roxas to Ruxia, (apparently, Nobodies can see integrated Nobodies.), and Ruxia talking about Sora, comparing her knowledge of the two, and several weeks of nothing but worry, the poor boy was going out of his mind with stress.

It didn't help that every time she mentioned Sora, Ruxia threw a snide look at Riku, as if she blamed him or something! Not that Riku could blame her, he put the blame for Sora's stint as a runaway squarely on his shoulders too, but that wasn't the point. What he needed was a good...nap. Yeah, right, a nap...shifty eyes

So, once Ruxia picked up on the thoughts the silver-haired teen was having, she quickly offered Axel to pilot, while Riku...ahem, 'napped'. Axel agreed, and he and Ruxia continued their conversation, whilst Riku went below deck, trying to keep the already strenuous hold on his sanity, in place.

After the door shut in his room, he sighed with relief, allowing himself a few good minutes of calm. Thank god for Ruxia, otherwise, that red-headed ball of energy would have run him ragged. He missed home, where he could just sit, quietly, next to his two best friends, and stare at the sea for a couple of hours, until Sora got a wild hair up his ass, and pushed Riku off the log. But even that just started a new round of wrestling, which always got Kairi smiling and giggling. She was always really frisky after watching Riku and Sora fight.

WARNING!!! LEMONY GOODNESS AHEAD. MORE LIKE LIME, BECAUSE IT'S ONLY MASTURBATION, BUT HEY...

Often times, she would find him after Sora had gone home, and not just for talking, either... (SLUT!!! -Otaku) The first time Riku ever got a blowjob, it was from her. She was DEADLY with that tongue of hers. (Well I wonder why. Bitch-Mirae) Don't let her innocent demeanor fool you, she is WICKED. Riku sighed; letting thoughts of Kairi take over, and leaned back against his head-board. Slipping a hand inside his jeans, he stroked along the shaft, calling it to life, stirring it up a little with a tweak at the head.

He hissed, as, in his mind, Kairi ran her hands over her body, slipping back up her long legs, sliding under that ever-present miniskirt. He imagined her slowly sauntering towards him, lust burning in her eyes. She stripped him of control, taking his shaft into her own hands, running soft hands up and down, tantalizingly slow. Slipping another hand into his pants, he panted slightly; sweat covering his body, as he tried to keep from moaning in pleasure.

Ruxia flushed a bit as the images in her head kept coming, tuning into what

Riku was thinking, while trying to keep a conversation going with Axel at the same time. She heard Axel mention Sora again, and suddenly a wicked smile played on her face, as she came up with an idea. Riku deserved better than the whore he was with. (Her words, not mine...-Otaku) She slowly turned the thoughts of his girlfriend into thoughts of a certain hyperactive brunette. After all, Sora was more worthy of her heart than Kairi.

Riku groaned, as in his mind, Kairi's bright blue eyes looked into his, and she smiled broadly, before suddenly leaning down, running the tip of her wet tongue (really Riku's precum soaked finger) over the underside of his prominent erection. The image of the spiked brunette hair bobbing up and down over his crotch pulled a low whine from him, and suddenly, this act of desperation felt ten times better, as he pumped harder, slowly, evenly thrusting into his hands. His breathing became extremely erratic as he neared the edge.

Thrust, and once again the brunette delved his tongue into the slit of the cock in front of him in Riku's mind, and Riku came with a sharp cry, spurred on by the sudden realization that, no this brunette was not Kairi, but rather his OTHER best friend! He sat, panting, jeans sticky with cum, leaving the self-doubt and such for later, after the afterglow of orgasm faded. He reeled, finding that his image of Kairi had very much been replaced with one of a blushing Sora, hesitantly licking, instead of the expert sucks Kairi had performed.

LEMON OVER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED IT!!

Ruxia giggled at her success. 'Riku really was much easier to manipulate than he should be,' she thought, mindful of Axel's wary eye. She got another brilliant idea, and turned to her red-headed friend.

"Axel, would you like to help me with something, for old time's sake?" She asked a genuine smile on her face. Axel blushed a bit, and looked away.

"S-sure, but what?" He said, turning back to the silver-haired Nobody. She was planning something, and considering the sharp cry he had heard from somewhere else on the small ship, it had to do with Riku's love life. Contrary to popular belief, Axel wasn't stupid, just dense. He knew what that cry meant. It was one he himself had uttered many times during his career as a Nobody. (Ha ha! Axel masturbates!!! -Otaku)

"We need to get Riku to realize that he has feelings for Sora, and that Sora has feelings for him. You were watching when Riku was revealed to Sora by Kairi, right? Well, He CRIED for Riku. I am positive that that boy has feelings for Riku, and I think they'd make a positively wonderful couple! Sora, sweet child that he is, would be absolutely complimentary to Riku. And plus, it'll give me a chance to hang around more!" Ruxia said, clapping her incorporeal hands.

Axel looked incredulous. "And how do you expect ME to help?" Ruxia sighed, a hand to her temples. "I'll work on him inside his mind. All you have to do is keep mentioning Roxas. You can do that, I'm sure. That will help me plenty."

Axel nodded, he could do that. Roxas was one topic he never got tired of talking about. As soon as he found that boy, boy, was the blonde in for one hell of a lip-smacking good surprise!

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Their boat had come from a small village they had found. None of them had any objections to stealing a fishing boat to help their search, so they had snatched it. They still hadn't figured out much about the world they were in, but they had figured out how to put on the clothes the people in this world wore. So when they came onto the shore of a river, near another village, they looked more the part.

Riku stepped onto shore, his dark blue hakama and light blue haori helping his beauty to convince these people he was a noble. That, and the fact that Axel was behind him, grinning like a maniac, in all black hakama and a black haori with white trim. He stepped up to a random villager and pulled from his sleeve a picture of Sora. He asked brusquely if they had seen him. He got the same answer. No one had seen Sora.

He searched for hours, until Axel complained of being hungry. Riku sighed, and, pulling a Ruxia put fingers to his temple, feeling an impending headache. Ruxia cackled, positively delighted in her Person's pain. (Sadistic, isn't she? -Otaku) He asked around, seeing if there was a temple, or something, they could take shelter in for the night. They were pointed towards a hut towards the center of the village, and told to ask for Kaede.

Axel ran ahead of his silver haired companions, and knocked, jittering. He wanted FOOD!!! He hadn't eaten since the boat, and that had been two hours before they had gotten to shore, so he hadn't eaten in...six hours!! He was going to die of starvation here!!

An old woman appeared before him, and he screamed like a little girl and fell over. She had surprised him, and in turn was surprised, when a flame-haired man screamed in her face. Kaede really didn't want to deal with idiots today, but seeing as Inuyasha was in town, it was inevitable. This particularly demon felt incredibly powerful, but seemed extremely stupid. And as far as demons go, that was saying something.

After Riku recovered from his laughter, he followed Axel's steps, and found himself in front of the crone himself. She was old, nearly as old as DiZ, but this one wasn't nearly as well aged...

He bowed, showing respect for her wisdom. Kaede found she like this little silver-haired demon. He was polite, as he spoke to her, and showed not an ounce of cruelty. That however, could change, as demons were prone to quick anger.

"Dear crone, would you be Kaede-san?" Riku asked, slipping into fuedal-speak. It seemed that the rules of this world deemed that he spoke that way. He really disliked the rules of this world. They had forced these pointed ears on him, and these strange acid-green stripes on his cheeks, along with the strange arrow on his forehead, between his eyes. It didn't help that Axel had the same pointed ears, and purple stripes. He was lucky though, no arrow.

Ruxia had changed too; she had the same stripes as Riku, and the same arrow. But she realized the grace this world had given them too. She wasn't against the new rules this world placed on them, and actually found the new senses quite refreshing.

"Aye, that'd be I." the old woman answered, looking over the two demons before her. What could these demons want with her? She no longer had the Shikon Jewel, that had gone with Kagome back to her world...So what could they want?

"We'd like to beg shelter for the night, lady, if we could? Also, have you seen this boy?" The silver-haired one said, holding out a drawing (actually a picture) of a blue-eyed, brown haired boy, smiling brightly. She had never seen such a boy, atleast not in her village, and she told him so. The demon sighed, and a look of deep sadness crossed his face.

"Come inside and tell me your story. There are other travelers staying with me as well, perhaps one of them has seen your boy." She said, hobbling back into her house, and Riku quickly followed her, dragging Axel, who was whining about scary old ladies, in behind him. And indeed, there were others inside the tent. A man, who's clothes signalled him a preist, but hair signalled otherwise, a woman, who's simple kimono, and giant boomerang, belied her calm exterior. Also, a fox-child laid on a pillow by the fire, asleep, and a silver haired hanyou sat in the corner, growling at him. Riku glanced warily at the demon in the corner. If he had to, he'd summon Oblivion.

"Sit ye down, sit ye down. Inuyasha, ye'd best stop growling at me guests."

The old woman warned, pouring more rice into the pot on the fire. The silver dog-demon glared darkly at the two newcomers, but silenced himself.

"Now, that's better. Get on with yer story, now, and don't be shy."

Riku looked at the people, and supposed that it couldn't hurt. He cleared his throat, and spoke, his voice demonically soothing.

"I grew up with a single best friend, a boy named Sora. He and I, one day, discovered a girl washed up on shore. Her name was Kairi, and we quickly became close friends the three of us. Sora and I would compete for Kairi's attention, and she would egg us on, so that we didn't become bored. One day, I chose to follow darkness, and stole Kairi away. Sora came and saved us both, but fell into an enchanted sleep. I did everything I could to save him, and Kairi did as well. Finally, he was saved, and we went back home, and everything was as it should be.& nbsp; But the competition between us over

Kairi must have driven him away. I won Kairi's hand in marriage, by her leave, and Sora disappeared. We believe he ran away do to a misunderstanding. I wish to bring him home, because everyone is worried about him, including myself. My friend here," and here he indicated Axel, who was quite happily chomping on some rice that Kaede had passed out, "is searching for one of Sora's companions, who he loves. The problem is, this companion, named Roxas, believes that Axel is dead, so had no objection to going with Sora. Now we've come here, looking for them."

Sango gasped. She had never heard a more romantic story! A friend undertaking a long journey to bring his friend home, and a lover looking to right a misunderstanding that quite possibly is breaking his beloved's heart. It was right out of a fairy tale! But...

"Demon's don't care about friends! I can understand the red-head, that's a mate, that's different, but what the hell you trying to pull!" Inuyasha yelled, growling again.

Riku looked at Inuyasha, and narrowed his sea-green eyes. His lips curved up in a snarl, and suddenly he felt anger beggining to overtake him. When he spoke he spoke with a quiet rage infusing his words.

"Sora is like a brother to me. I would give him the world if I could. Do not demean my feelings for him!"

Inuyasha narrowed his own amber orbs, and searched the blue-eyed demon for any signs of trickery. He seemed to be completely convinced of his own words, and his anger was true. Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away.

"Whatever."

Miroku decided to defuse the situation in the best way he knew how.

"So, now that we know your story, how about your name?" Ask useless questions.

The blue-eyed demon calmed down, and his companion visibly relaxed, and the silver-haired man answered, "Riku. My name is Riku."

"My name is Miroku, and this lovely lady here, is Sango. The little one is Shippo, and the grouchy one in the corner is Inuyasha. We travel with Lady Kagome, who should be coming back from her home tomorrow. We haven't met anyone by the name of Sora. Do you have a drawing of him? Perhaps he is just going by a different name?"

Riku passed the picture around to them, but only sighed again when they all three shook their heads to indicate not having seen him.

They spoke of trivial things for a few hours, until they all slowly drifted off to sleep. Only Riku remained awake, and he slipped outside to stare at the night sky for a while. The stars were breathtaking. The only time he had ever seen stars that bright was when he and Sora had spent the night on Destiny Island, the actual island, not the city. they had convinced their parents they were spending the night at each others houses, and instead spent the night in the shack on the beach. He had snuck out to look at the stars, just like tonight, and Sora had woken up and followed him. They h ad ended up falling asleep next to each other on the beach.

"You really miss him, huh?" A casual seeming comment, coming from the silver haired hanyou, but Riku could hear the silent apology. He smiled a little bit, and nodded, turning back to the bright stars. Inuyasha plopped down beside him, and turned his head towards the stars as well.

"My mother used to say that the world has the same sky, no matter where you are, and if you looked at the sky, then most likely, the one you missed was looking at it too. She was probably talking about my father, but hey..." Inuyasha commented, scratching his cheek. Riku remembered that same action on Sora, whenever Sora was embarrassed.

"That's the same thing Kairi said. I'm pretty sure it's true, and that's why I can't stop looking. I have to bring back our village's Sky, after all." Riku grinned, laughing at his own pun. Inuyasha looked at him a bit strangely, and then laughed with him. They spent a few hours in quiet conversation, comparing life experiences, comparing goals, and found that they weren't exactly alike, but that they were companionable anyway. It was nice, and Riku welcomed the chance. After all, he had to search this world for an entire week, and it was always nice to have allies.

Then Riku went inside, and laid down in the futon next to Axel. Slowly, his wound-up mind ravelled down, and slipt off into sleep. Ruxia put her plan into action, and nudged his dreams towards the brunette, much as she had that afternoon.

LEMON!! REAL, HONEST TO GOD, LEMONS! BEWARE THOSE OF YOU UNDERAGE!

Riku was dreaming, he knew, because Sora was there with him. He was smiling sadly, not at all the happy-go-lucky Sora they knew and loved. He was speaking to Riku, and the silver-haired boy stopped thinking, listening to his dearest best friend.

"Riku, I'm sorry. I didn't want to come between you and Kairi, but it seems I have. I couldn't stand the feelings I was having. Every time I saw you together, I just wanted to burst into tears and rip you apart. Anything to make it go back to how it was before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sora's bright blue eyes darkened with tears, and his sweet face scrunched up, trying to hold back tears, but unable. Riku, in desperation, gathered the boy to him, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, anything to make those tears go away, but the boy wouldn't stop crying.&nb sp; Riku couldn't do anything to stop the tears, as the boy clutch onto him, holding him tighter to his chest.

"Why did Kairi have to win?" The question was whispered to him, as if Sora didn't want him to hear it. It shocked him, and he was about to ask what Sora meant, but as he leaned down to, eyes the color of the sea met sky blue, and suddenly, Riku's lips were assaulted, by a pair of soft, warm ones. Riku was shocked, and strangely enough, found himself wanting it...

Then, his rational mind shut down, and it was as if he no longer had control over himself. He started kissing the boy back, drawing his tongue over Sora's bottom lip, making the boy gasp in pleasure, and then delving into the wet cavern newly opened to him. His hands moved, one to the keyblade masters lower back, crushing their hips together, the other brushing through brown spikes, tilting Sora's head back to a better angle. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of the boys mouth, in a parody of what he fully intended to do to the boy later, until he felt another slippery appendage slide over his, and he engaged it in battle.

The hands that he had trapped between their chests were moving now, slowly, lovingly rubbing over his chest, sliding down, down, down, until they were at the hem of his shirt, and then sliding under, to feel the taut skin beneath. His own hand moved under Sora's shirt, and the brunette, moved up, settling firmly in Riku's lap, moving slowly, cautiously, and pressing his hips down, to meet heated skin.

Clothes were gone, and hands roamed everywhere, Sora's mewls thrived, and Riku moaned in ecstasy at the grinding between their erections. Sora, still on Riku's lap, was jaunting up and down, in a slow rhythm, moving his chest enticingly against Riku's, his hands woven into silver strands of silk, his mouth open wide, and tongue playing with Riku's, slick and wild. Things were heating up, this was far past whatever he and Kairi had done, and for some reason he like that thought.

Sora linked his hands behind Riku's head, and suddenly leaned backwards, throwing all his weight into it, landing softly on the bed behind them. Riku didn't bother to wonder when it had gotten there, or when they had gotten on it, or where it had come from, because there was a sweetly blushing boy thoroughly naked underneath him, legs wrapped around him, and kissing him so lovingly that it made him light-headed. He continued his ministrations, moving a hand from where they had landed on the bed to Sora's chest, softly rubbing a small light pink nub.

He ground down into his little lover, causing more of those delicious gasps to escape, while tweaking the tiny bud of flesh, causing a slightly painful sensation. He wondered what that felt like, and no sooner had he thought that, than there was a small mouth, licking it's way down his cheek, down his throat, resting on the hollow of his neck, sucking, licking, nipping, and he was lost in the sensation, thrusting heartily.

Riku was tired of waiting, and he knew Sora was, too. He spread the brunette's legs a bit wider, and positioned himself, slowly pushing the tip into the more-than-willing body beneath him, reveling in the feeling. If this was only the first half inch of it, he couldn't wait to be deeply seated within the flushed flesh. Sora groaned in frustration and thrust his hips upwards, impaling another inch of Riku on himself, and Riku groaned with him, but in utter bliss. He could wait no longer, and sunk deep into the sheathe so eagerly bestowed upon his manhood.

He hissed at the heat, wondering how it was possible, did Sora have a fever, unrational thoughts when one had such a beautiful blue eyed brunette underneath you, but he couldn't help it. It was deliciously addictive, and before he could stop himself he had pulled out, and slammed back in again, with as much force as he could muster. Sora seemed to utterly love this, and Riku wasn't to unhappy with it either.

The pace was frantic, Sora writhing in ecstasy beneath him, and Riku pounding into him, over and over, thrust after thrust after powerful thrust, and Sora screamed out in utter heaven, throwing his arms around Riku as he came, stilling the silver-haired boy within him, but only for a moment, as the clenching of his inner walls milked Riku of his last sanity, and two deliciously powerful thrusts into the boy milked Riku, his cum leaking from Sora's abused backside.

END OF LEMON, SO YOU STICKLERS CAN START READING AGAIN!

Riku woke to find himself alone in the hut, and with quite a mess in his pants...

He turned to Ruxia and hissed, in his mind, 'You had something to do with this, didn't you?!' Before he had joined with her, he had NEVER had a wetdream about his MALE best friend before. Sure, plenty of other guys, Riku knew for a fact he was bi, but that wasn't the point. A harmless sex dream involving Demyx and his sitar did NOT equal out to THAT.

Ruxia smirked, 'Perhaps, the gods wish to tell you something...or perhaps you are hiding something from yourself.'

Riku glared, and angrily opened a quick portal to the ship, grabbing a new hakama, and changing, then portaling back.

After all, he still had a long day of searching ahead, didn't he?

END CHAPTER 

Otaku: For those of you who have read Kits, my naruto Mpreg, you'll

recognise the ending thingy, just above this? Yeah, I decided it was a good

way to seperate the ending authors note from the actual chapter, so here it

is. How did you all like it?

Sora: The dream sequence was sooooo much fun to play out! lecherous grin

Riku: pouts I creamed my jeans!! No FAIR!!

Mirae: Oh, get over it. At least you finally got to screw Sora.

Riku: thoughtful you have a point...

Otaku: Alrighty, then, we'll see you all for the next chappie! Sora goes to school!!

Teaser: Why do I have to go to school? Why does the teacher look terrified

when I say I'm a relative of Soubi? Is there a problem between them? I'm

NOT SHORT!!

See you then!!


	21. Chapter 19 Smoke on the Water

A/N) Alrighty, hee we are for another exciting installment in the Run Away Saga. We've had thrills, we've had chills, we've had a roller coaster of emotions and flings, so now, I present the next step, the next chapter, and the new drama!

Cast: GET ON WITH IT!!

pouts well, I'll never! jeeze, try to set the mood, and they all set out to kill. Anyway, happy grin ENJOY!!

Run Away

Pairings: Sora/Riku, Ritsuka/Soubi, Youji/Natsuo,

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, standard warnings for my chapters, including utter randomness!!

Description: Sora gets to go to school in this new world, sitting in with Ritsuka, and his two new friends, Yayoi and Yuiko. The three reminded him a tad of him, Kairi and Riku, back in the old days, and he's just a tad bit depressed. What can Ritsuka do for his new friend, when he has Septimal Moon breathing down his neck?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Loveless, because if I did, they would NOT be suitable for kids of all ages...

Note! Okay, so I realized a mistake I made two chapters ago. So I want to set the record straight, Youji (Blunette) is the Sacrifice, and Natsuo (Pink-haired) is the fighter. All set? Okay then.

Run Away Chap. 19 - Smoke on the Water

"Smoke on the Water,

Fire in the Sky"

-Deep Purple

"Class, this is Sora Agatsuma, and he's going to be observing our class for a week, to try and understand a little of our education system. He comes from America, so be kind." Shinonome-sensei said, a bit of a nervous blush on her cheeks. This brunette boy that Ritsuka-chan showed up with was smiling so widely at everyone, she was sure he would have no problems making friends during the small time he was there. But what worried her was his last name.

Could it be possible? Was he related to...to...to Agatsuma-kun? (This is what she calls Soubi for those of you who don't know.-Otaku)

She resolved to ask him, but until then, she had to watch, as the pretty brunette boy, ears twitching in excitement sat down next to Yuiko and Ritsuka.

"Good job, Sora-kun. You really did manage to charm Shinonome-sensei."

Ritsuka said, giving one of his little smiles, that Sora was learning to appreciate. They reminded him of Riku's smiles.

Yuiko looked at the blue-eyed boy, and smiled. This was one of Ritsuka's friends, and therefore was a friend of hers. She greeted him, and he smiled back, giving her a wide, happy, Sora-grin. Sora knew that he wouldn't be here long, so he wanted to make as many friends as he could. He already had Ritsuka, Soubi, Natsuo and Youji. Now he had Yuiko, too! Who else was he going to befriend in this strange, cat-eared world? He couldn't wait to find out!

"So, Sora-kun, are you related to Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked, stage-whispering, so as to be heard above the teacher by their little cluster.

Sora nodded, "I'm his sister's son. My school's on break right now, so I decided to come visit my uncle. But unfortunately, I don't have any friends here but his friends, Natsuo and Youji. They rock!" Sora said, grinning again. This was his cover story, gone over by Natsuo, Youji, and Soubi. It seemed plausible, even to literal minded Ritsuka. Plus, they couldn't exactly tell the teachers that Sora was a homeless boy who walked up and greeted the two at the park.

At lunch, Sora was introduced to the third member of the group.

"Sora-kun, this is Yayoi-san." Ritsuko said, and Sora, grinning, bowed. Yayoi did as well, and it seemed that Sora's happy go lucky attitude blessed the party. All three felt as if a little bit of the sun had fell to earth just to grace them with it's light. They were all overtaken by a happy mood, and it lasted all day. It was nice, in fact, it was so nice that Yayoi insisted they all go to Soubi's house to hang out after school. Ritsuka was in such a good mood, he immediately agreed.

As soon as the bell rang, they all ran out of the school, and met Soubi at the gate. Soubi offered a smile to the four. He was surprised to see Ritsuka smiling to unabashedly, but he had to admit, it looked good on the boy. Sora was really helping them all out, as was evident by the smiles on the other two's faces too. He looked to the brown-haired boy, and was surprised to see a sad look cross his face as he watched the three clammer to tell Soubi about their plan. He wondered why, but he wouldn't ask him in front of Ritsuka. It would make the little black cat sad.

"Alright, alright, you all can come over. But be nice to my guests." He said, in a jokingly warning tone. Sora grinned at him, and Yuiko looked a little confused.

"You have guests other than Sora-kun, Soubi-san?" She asked, tilting her head cutely. Her ears cocked at an angle, and Sora watched, astounded, his own ears canted forward. He was still getting used to seeing everyone with kitty ears. He frowned a bit as Anti giggled, reminding him that HE too had ears. It still ticked him off that he hadn't figured out what was going on in this world...

He joined the conversation as they walked, heading towards the apartment that Soubi now shared with Natsuo and Youji. They were quite enjoying themselves in the bright near-summer sunshine, the bright blue sky mirroring their mood overhead. Occasionally one of the children would run ahead, giggling and laughing and entice on of the others into chasing them. All in all, a wonderful afternoon, a nice long walk, and they arrived at Soubi's apartment.

"Now, it's a bit small, so don't be alarmed." Soubi said, taking off his shoes, and ushering them all in. Sora went straight for the kitchen, where he knew Natsuo would be working on dinner. He didn't expect to see Youji kissing up and down Natsuo's neck, the Pinkette blushing softly, and panting. He quickly turned, and barred the view from anyone else. This, in turn, made Ritsuka and co. more curious, and they tried to see around his arms, causing quite a ruckus.

Youji must have noticed, because, pouting, he stepped away from the panting kitten, and mock-glared at them.

"You guys are late. We figured you'd be hanging at the park or something." He said, giving his partner time to recover his senses. The pink-haired boy nodded, quickly getting his blush under control.

"Sora-kun was such a hit at school, I decided to throw a small party for him." Soubi said, with a wry smile. He really wished the two wouldn't do things like that in his kitchen. It was hard enough trying to eat food cooked by the two.

"Let's get some food, then." Ritsuka said, and Natsuo nodded, smiling in his benign way, getting BACK to the task at hand, namely cooking dinner. Youji went out with the others into the living/bedroom. He plopped down next to Yayoi, who looked a little put out by this. Yuiko sat down against the wall, talking animatedly with Ritsuka, who was sitting (against his will (supposedly)) in Soubi's lap. Soubi looked content enough to purr, if he had had his ears. Sora was laying on the bed, his head cradled in his arms, looking at his happy, contented friends.

Should he tell them? Tell them that he wasn't some orphan, but rather someone who was on a journey to forget? To get over what he couldn't have? He didn't know.

"Best thing to do is just tell them, and get it over with." Anti said, shrugging, as he continued to plait knots in Yuiko's pigtails. Sora flicked a glance to the wall by the kitchen, where Roxas was leaning. Roxas shrugged as well, as if to say, 'It's your choice.'

Sora didn't like keeping secrets. It was fundamentally wrong in his opinion. And on top of that, he really wanted these guys to come to the wedding with him. They were his friends, just like Miaka and Tamahome and their friends. Plus, he didn't have Donald and Goofy here, nagging him to keep it a secret. But he had a feeling these guys would believe him, especially with the whole weird sacrifice/fighter dynamic going on.

"Guys..." Sora said, getting their attention. He smiled sheepishly. "I have to tell you something. I'm not what you guys think I am."

The others looked at him strangely. Yuiko was officially lost. (no one ever said she was intelligent...-Otaku) Ritsuka was sure that this was going to be another moment like when Soubi had told him about the whole fighter thing. They waited patiently, watching as the brunette looked between the kitchen and Yuiko. They didn't really understand why he was hesitating, they wouldn't hate him.

"I'm not from this world."

Now THAT they hadn't been expecting. Yuiko's head hurt. She didn't want to think about it. Ritsuka had a dumbfounded expression on, and Soubi looked a little disturbed/curious. Yayoi looked incredulous, and Youji was laughing his ass off. Sora wasn't exactly uplifted by this response, and looked a little scared. Yuiko caught this and urged him on.

"It's ok, Sora, keep going."

Sora nodded, "Well, you see, I...I can travel between worlds, and I've been travelling, exploring the worlds I come to for one week, and I make friends and invite them to my best friends' wedding." All in one breath.

Everyone was astounded. Did they believe him? Yayoi was sure it was possible, not plausible, mind you, but possible, while Yayoi was sure the little brunette wouldn't lie about it. Ritsuka and Soubi looked at each other and nodded. Youji nodded, looking thoughtful.

Sora looked away. He should have known they wouldn't believe him.

"Sora-kun, why do you invite people to your friend's wedding? Shouldn't you be at home, helping your friend out with the planning?" Natsuo asked, surprising everyone. Turns out the pinkette boy had heard everything. As always, Natsuo was a genius at hitting the mental torture spots. Everyone was surprised by the anguish that shone on the

usually sunny boy's face. He turned his face down, his bangs obscuring his bright cerulean eyes.

"I...I left. I left because I was just in the way. I'm going to go to their wedding, and then I'm going to dissapear from their lives forever." Roxas came from the wall, walking through Natsuo and put an arm around his little Person. The boy shook, trying to control his emotions. However, they spun out of control as he found himself pulled into a comforting mass of arms. Ritsuka was the first to dart to the little hero, taking him into his arms, and Yayoi and Yuiko followed. Soubi, crawling around behind them, pulled all four children into his lap, Sora first and foremost, a s his blue eyes filled to the brim with tears, and in heart-wrenching sobs, Sora cried, curling into the comfort.

Ritsuka knew those kind of tears. They were the tears he cried the most. They were tears of regret, of sadness, of loss. He himself had lost his older brother, his only shelter from his psychotic mother, and now he saw another who had lost something equal. He tightened his hold on the sobbing Key-blade bearer.

Yuiko, too, knew those tears. She cried them at night, whenever her parents forgot to talk to her that day. She cried when her parents forgot that she was waiting at home, and didn't buy food. She knew those tears well, and some sympathy sobs slid out of her.

Yayoi knew them too. They were so close to the heart wrenching pain he had felt when the doctors told him that he might not live to adulthood. He was ill, his asthma reacting with something else, twice as bad, in his system, and he knew it. He burned with the want to shed those tears too, but strength is what is needed. After all, if he wasn't strong, he'd die.

Soubi and Youji both knew those tears. Every day in the Academy they cried those tears, as well as a dozen other Sacrifices and Fighters. They all cried, because they lost everything but their partners, and sometimes those just weren't enough...

All had felt that pain once in his or her lifetime, and all felt for the poor brunette. They didn't want to pry, but it turned out they wouldn't have to, as Sora began speaking through his sobs and hiccups.

"He and I were best friends hic long before sh-she hic washed u-up on the be-beach." He said, hissing in a breath, as his sobs started anew, "She became the pri-prize in our competitions. An-and I lo-lost! I-I didn't rea-really mind, until the win-window, the WINDOW, that he SWORE would NEVER close, closed. She closed it, and he-he-he let her!" He sobbed, burying his face into Soubi's chest. "I couldn't take it!! My parents ignoring me, him and Kairi looking so happy, while I felt so miserable! I couldn't take it, and then Anti and Roxas said I should run away, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So...I ran."

"Sora, you did the right thing. It's a good thing that you took time to go somewhere to calm down and think it over." Natsuo said, his face blank. Youji was next to him, a comforting arm around his Fighters shoulders. He knew that Natsuo was extremely sorry for hitting THAT nerve. If the sunny boy had broken down, Natsuo would have too. The boys were too similar, both hiding behind sunny smiles. He took Natsuo into his arms, and finally, Natsuo let loose the tears he had been holding in, for the sake of the other boy.

Night passed, and they all simply fell asleep. Sora felt safe and content in the pile of bodies, knowing that they were there for him. That they cared. The rain had started shortly after Sora began to cry, and it was still going, as Sora lay there, awake, listening to it pound out its lovely melody on the ceiling. It calmed him. He was able to think clearly, with Roxas and Anti curled up inside his mind, both resting.

Maybe Natsuo was right. Maybe it had been the best thing to run away. He hadn't even realised he'd been doubting, but he had. He could feel it now, the chasm he had created within himself, one half wanting to go back and change what he had done, and the other wanting to move on. Now he knew which was right. He should move on, until he understood these strange feelings he had for the older boy, what it meant when his thoughts grew soft and happy when he thought of him. He wasn't sure, but he knew that traveling would help him understand it more. And understanding it would help him understand what to do with it.

He smiled softly, as the moon broke thought the clouds shining in on the group of friends, and he slipped into sleep, feeling better.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Okay, so I know it was short, but I have an Omake to make up for it!

Sora: WOW was that sappy...

Riku: yeah, that was almost worse than the lemon last chapter...

Otaku: HEY!

Sora and Riku: RUN!!

Mirae: Whatever, just get on with the Omake!

And Now for an Extra Special Occurrence!!

Omake Theatre!!

They had finally reached the scene where Riku, Kairi, and Sora are reunited in the second game, and Riku was having a make-up crisis. He just COULDN'T get his hair to stick up like Xehanorts! It was ticking him off! The makeup girl was in tears, trying to find the skin pigment that would change Riku's porcelain white face into that tan monstrosity, and Riku was pitching a hissy fit.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the set, Sora was talking to a very pissy director.

"All I'm trying to say is, how do you expect me to believe this script was written for me to play a STRAIGHT me, when it says right here, 'hesitantly hugs Kairi' while over here, when I join up with Riku again, it says, 'hold hand, on floor, sobbing loudly, saying, "I looked everywhere, everywhere!"' I mean, seriously?! NO one is going to buy the straight thing after this scene."

The Director looked at him in a tone that said, "Say another word and I'll get Heiner to play your part."

Sora laughed nervously and backed off. However, he quickly found out what had happened to the face-cream, as it launched throught he air, hitting the director on the back of the head.

The director, once an aging bald man, was now a Xehanort look-alike, complete with skin-so-dark-you-gotta-wear-shades good looks! He turned in anger, towards the direction the ointment had flown from, and glared at the prone form of a VERY laughing Demyx. Demyx quickly decided running was a good idea, when a pissed off, pissy, Xehanort-look-alike Director began chasing after him, threatening castration.

Sora was just plain confused, and laughed his ass off, when, a slightly out-of-sorts Riku came out, declaring to know the whereabouts of his face cream. That day saw many things that should never have been seen, the director, and the confused Riku included.

And now, a message from our sponsors!!

Ladies and Gentlemen, who wouldn't want to look like this handsome devil?! shows a picture of Xehanort Hands in the air, who WOULDN'T want to look THIS damn smexy?! everyone raises their hands Alright, well, now's your chance to change your life forever! All you have to do, is call the number at the bottom of your screen and we'll provide you with this skin-cream! Guaranteed to give you that wonderful skin-so-dark-you-have-to-wear-shades look! Just one down payment of fifteen million dollars, and you can have these WONDERFUL good looks!

Just call, 1-800-get-a-life!!! That number is: 1-800-get-a-life!!

Warning: may cause bitchiness, egomania, hair-bleachage, and an obsession with hearts.

End Omake 

See you all around!!


	22. Chapter 20 Poison

(A/N) Hey, long time no see! Not...So, last time we visited Riku, he'd just had a VERY disturbing wetdream about Sora, and was about to search for the errant brunette along with Inuyasha's group! Tee hee, what fun we're going to be having!

We've got a special thing for you today!! This is our twentieth chapter, and every ten chapters we give gifts to our highest amounts of reviews! So, without further ado, here they are:

Our Highest with eleven reviews: Realdarkangel!!! And you get this prize: second place with nine reviews: Athiest! Here's your prize: third place with eight: Firehedgehog! Here you go: our Runner up, with seven: Copygeijutsuka!!! And you're door prize: everybody, we do this every ten chapters, so review for every chapter and you may just be in the lead next time!! (Mirae-ok I don't know if any of you have seen this if you have great if you haven't well here you go, and just to let you know what is up with the prizes I think we have enough angst in the fic so I had to add humor somewhere. If you can't tell I was obsessed with youtube)

Run Away

Pairings: Riku/Kairi (stubbornly refuses to go away...grrrr.-Otaku), Riku/Sora (just a bit...), Aku/Roku, Inu/Kag, Miro/Sango, and poor little Shippou gets left out... (You'll see me switch back and forth, subconciously, between the two spellings of Shippo's name, because I can't decide which on I like better...-Otaku) Also, Sesshy IS going to appear in this story, but I don't know if I'm going to pair him with anyone.

Warnings: Another wet-dream, if I can fit it in, due to Ruxia's prodding, and some random demon-killing. Just for kicks! tee hee!

Description: Riku is wandering all over the Sengoku Jidai(sp?) (fuedal era), searching for Sora! He's got allies in the form of Inuyasha and his band of Shard-hunters! What's this?! Naraku has taken an interest in Riku? What ever for?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be typing at my computer, I would be rolling in my money, thank you!

Run Away Chap. Twenty - Poison

Ruxia was absolutely positively proud of the results her meddling had created. Her Person couldn't get the boy out of his head! She was giggling, as her charge sent Caribbean-blue glares her way. Axel was having a fine old time, helping Shippo get a hand on his fox-fire. It seemed that in this world, Axel may not have had his infamous chakram, but he still had perfect control over fire, even so much so that he could create it without any help!

Boy was he thrilled. He was having fun setting random bushes on fire, and talking to the little fox-demon, who had almost the same amount of enthusiasm for flames.

Riku, on the other hand, was sulking next to Inuyasha, both of which had their hands in their voluminous sleeves. Kagome had come back early that morning, hence the reason Riku had woken to no one but Ruxia. Kagome had charmed Axel so much, that she had him eating out of her hand, and Riku was a little pissed over it. The girl had no personality!! But tell that to Inuyasha, and you'd get a mouthful of fist.

The thing was, he really couldn't get Sora out of his head, but not for the reason he SHOULD be thinking about. He wasn't thinking about bringing the boy home so that no one would worry. He wasn't thinking about how sad the other boy was. He was wondering what was going on inside his own head.

Since when did he fantasize about SORA?!?! It had happened the day before too. When he was...shifty eyes yeah...napping, Sora had popped up too! It had to be a coincidence, since he had been concentrating so hard on finding the little brunette.

Inuyasha noticed the silver-haired demon's perturbed expression. He wondered what the strange fiend could be thinking...

Miroku on the other hand, apparently hadn't been convinced that Riku was male, because ten seconds after that beautiful porcelain face clouded, the Caribbean eyes widened impossibly in fear and disgust, and his body tensed, stopping in his tracks.

Something...had just...touched...his ass...

He stood there, shaking, until, his mouth opening and closing, he managed to form the words:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!?!"

Miroku, unfazed as ever, 'hmmmmm'ed. Then he turned to Axel and said, "You're companion has a distinctive feel. I do believe he's male."

Axel stood, completely stone still, and suddenly, just as Miroku was flattened by a boomerang, Axel burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, and yelling, "Wait until I tell Roxie! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Ruxia chuckled next to her Person, looking at the horrified, violated expression on his face, and suddenly realized, no...That wasn't just a reaction from Miroku...He was starting to remember. Not good! She clamped down on his mind, shoving the dark foreboding feelings away, turning it into just plain embarrassment. Then she turned him loose, with no memory of the slight deja vu feeling he had experienced.

"What the hell?! Why do you guys travel with this...this...this MALE?!" Riku really had no other name to call him, seeing as his vocabulary was rather limited due to stress. I mean come on, the guy just got groped!

"He'd good with his wind tunnel." Inuyasha said, simply, rather enjoying the fact that Miroku had never gotten his gender confused. He probably would have killed the monk if that hand strayed any where NEAR his nether regions.

Riku was about to launch an attack with Oblivion on the moronic monk, but thankfully, they were all distracted by screams. Screams of terror that seemed to emanate from the village they had planned on staying the night at.

Inuyasha, a suddenly serious Miroku, Riku and Axel immediately went towards it, though for different reasons. Inuyasha because, where there are screams there are demons to fight. Miroku because of the previous reason as well as the fact that several of those screams were feminine. Riku because he still felt the need to atone for almost destroying everything, and Axel because fighting is fun!!

Kagome, smart girl that she was, jumped onto Kilala, since her usual ride seemed to be IGNORING HER!! Oooooh, was that dog demon going to get a few choice 'SIT'tings! Shippo and Sango were already on board, and the little group tried to catch up to their wayward men.

The males entered the village to find it much in the state they expected to find it in, only more demons than they had expected. It looked like a small tribe of oni(ogres) had started attacking the village only a little while ago, and most were still there, feeding on their kills or just generally causing mayhem.

Axel yelled, "ALRIGHT! Fight!" And immediately charged in, his beloved Chakram appearing, apparently they were part of his battle instincts and couldn't be brought out unless he was IN battle. (shrugs sorry, couldn't think of anything better...-Otaku) Riku summoned Oblivion, and started wading through the rather large, horned men. Inuyasha was doing the same, while Miroku was sucking in the flames from the houses, so the villagers would have somewhere to stay.

However, just as a purifying arrow slammed into an oni next to Riku, miko power making him hiss and shy away from it, they suddenly heard a loud buzzing noise. Riku and Axel looked around confused, as Miroku cursed, slamming his wind-tunnel shut with the beads. The saimyosho(demonic insects sent by Naraku) had shown up, which meant that Naraku had some hand in the general trashing of the village.

This made them just a bit more serious, as the main Oni showed up, a rather beautiful woman with three horns on her forehead and huge, diamond-sharp claws. She grinned a fanged grin at the assembled fighters, and licked her chops.

"Welcome, Inuyasha, Miko, and friends, to our play. We hope that you enjoy the parts we've picked for you. Unfortunately, this is set for a tragedy, so...DIE!!" She screeched, her claws diving towards the white-haired Hanyou.

He lifted the transformed Tetsusaiga, blocking the woman's poison-dripping claws. Riku jumped forward, bashing her in the back of the head with his Oblivion. She hissed, slashing one clawed hand behind her, making Riku jump back to avoid the blow. She launched at Inuyasha again, making several slashing movements, pushing the dog-eared teen into a corner.

"Get the fuck away from ME!!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the steel-fang hard, knocking the demoness away, flipping her. She lifted up, and grinned, licking one of her claws. The slick green glop covering them dripped, sliding down the wickedly curved claws, hissing as it reached the ground.

"Then perhaps you'll care to play with my children?" She chuckled, as the ground in front of her, tainted by the viscuous liquid, bubbled, grew into the shape of more Oni. The three Oni just recently created, hissed and launched themselves upon Riku, Axel and Inuyasha, respectively. While this was happening, Kilala was trying to fight her way through ten of these demons, while Sango kept hefting and throwing Hiraikotsu, crushing one after another, but it seemed as if there was little to no end to them.

Flashes of blinding light showed that Kagome had joined the fray, frying several that Sango was struggling against, while quickly moving through the dilapidated streets of the town. Shippo was leading a few towards Sango, screaming all the way, trying his hardest not to get hit by the overzealous demons.

Inuyasha threw his triplet, just as Riku slammed his claws through the chest of his own. Axel picked up his, throwing it through a building out of sheer frustration. The flames around him had risen to the occasion, swirling around the red-head, as if creating a shield from the debris the smaller Oni's were launching at them.

"That's it, my children, feast on their flesh!" The demoness cackled, launching another attack at the newly freed-up Riku. He blocked, much as Inuyasha had, with Oblivion, being driven backwards, until he could duck under her guard, slamming Oblivion's side into the woman's stomach, causing her to halt, trying to regain the breath that had just been forced out of her.

Inuyasha, driving past his own, slammed his Tetsusaiga down right where she had been, had she not leapt away. He growled in frustration, as she flitted to the rooftop. Clutching her stomach, she glared, growling at the boys.

Axel smiled up at her, a maniacal smile that made him look more demonic than ever, "Hey, BITCH!! You wanna nice heaping of FLAMEBROILED ONI??" He screamed, lobbing the burning corpse of her child at her, hitting square on, her attention elsewhere. She screamed, in outrage, pain, and motherly horror.

"Monster!" She screeched, driving towards Axel, face half melted, slashing and hacking with her huge claws, eyes wild and blood red. Her horns glowed dangerously, as she screamed out, "FURY TORNADO!!!" Suddenly the wind picked up, slamming Axel into one of the huts, knocking him clear through it, turning to face Riku as he tried to slam Oblivion into the back of her head while she was distracted. She managed to dodge his strike, and grab his throat at the same time. She chuckled darkly, watching the panic in his eyes, as he realized his air was cut off.

"Inuyasha, she's got a SHARD!!!" Kagome screamed, loosing an arrow at her, hoping to all the gods above that she didn't hit their new ally. She was indeed loved by the gods, for it slammed square between the demoness' ribs, missing Riku entirely, and a shriek equal to a dying blue whale resounded through the village.

Miroku, still unable to use his wind tunnel, settled for striking a few of the oni with seals. The minute one of the monk's talismans hit them, they shrieked, much as their mother had, turning into ash and blowing away in the wind.

Meanwhile, the demon-bitch, half-melted, and quickly turning into something much more dangerous began to slash her claws randomly, striking out against them, slamming Riku through a building, much as she had Axel, who, now had recovered, and was rejoining the fray.

The woman was indomitable, so it seemed, until Miroku reminded them to go for the horns. Right, they all knew that. They were just testing you...shifty eyes

They had a much easier time of it after that, with all of them concentrating on cutting off her horns. Axel and Inuyasha turned it into a contest, and soon enough the bitch was dead, puddled all over the village.

"Well, that was fun." Axel said, grinning his head off, and the gang all face-faulted. Riku was the first to recover, as both he and Ruxia had experience handling that kind of stupidity.

"Anyway, Kagome, you got that shard yet, or what?" Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, getting irritated with these demons. Kagome yelled in assent, dragging the glinting shard from inside the demon-woman's womb. Hence her amazing reproductive abilities. Miroku now had a new idea of a use for the shards, and after bringing it up to Sango, was quickly shoved into the ground with a bap from Hiraikotsu.

"So, now you have your shard, what do we do now?" Riku said, glancing over at the Taijiya (demon-hunter) in fear.

"Well, as soon as the villagers come back, we can ask about your missing friends, and then we can request a place to stay for the night. Till then, I suggest we get started rebuilding. It shouldn't take them long to recover from their fear." Miroku said, sensibly, as he crawled out of the crater he had been put in by a furious woman.

"Sounds like a plan!" Axel said, picking up a beam and moving towards one of the houses. Manual labor was always fun! Especially with moody people around!

"Why me?" Inuyasha and Riku both asked the gods at once.

End Chapter 

Otaku: So, what'd'ya think? I think I did good with the fighting, but you all will have to tell me whether it really is any good or not.

Riku: I think you did pretty well, Otaku.

Otaku: looks at him suspiciously You're just saying that cuz your happy I didn't make you cream your jeans again.

Riku: O.o blush

Otaku: HAH!! I knew it!

Sora: sigh anyway...

Teaser: Wait a minute! Field trip to Osaka? And Soubi's coming too?! What

the...? Why do I have a bad feeling about this...


	23. Chapter 21 How Do You Do?

A/N) Ok, a Very messed up chapter today, but well… Anyway, this chapter is sure to be special. After all, I was barely awake when I wrote it...Aheh. On with the chappie!

(Sorry this took so long to get up I was being lazy my bad. –Mirae)

Run Away

Pairings: In this chapter, we're gonna see some Sora/Riku thoughts, some Soubi/Ritsuka, and quite a bit of Youji/Natsuo. Also, onesided Yuiko/Ritsuka, and onesided Yayoi/Yuiko. I do intend to pair these two with other people, but for now, they are crushing, bad.

Warnings: again, for this world, there is a standard Pedophilia warning, also known as Shota, anyway, as well as the Yaoi warning. Also, a little bit of text-madness, as Ritsuka and Soubi coordinate everything, and a tad bit of evil-thoughted-ness by one Yayoi. (I never did figure out what Yayoi's first name is. If anyone can tell me, I'd seriously appreciate it. -Otaku) Oh, and I just found out today that Yayoi is in a different class, so...I'm going to change that. He's in the same class as Ritsuka and Yuiko, mkay? -Smiles-

Description: Ritsuka's class is going to Osaka for a week! And Sora's coming too! But, Soubi doesn't want to leave Ritsuka alone, while the Septimal Moon is on the prowl. One giant catastrophe, coming right up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or Kingdom hearts, cuz if I did, there'd be a WHOLE lot more cross dressing, capice? And I'm not talking high-heels, though those do look good on Roxas...

Run Away Chapter 21 "How do you do?"

"How do you do all the things that you do? No one I know could ever keep up with you! How do you do, Did it ever make sense to you To say bye, bye bye!"

-Chorus, by Cascada

Ritsuka was mightily pissed.

He had just figured out how to spend the weekend with Sora-kun and Soubi, and what did Shinonome-sensei do?! She pulls this on them!

'Field trip to Osaka, starting tomorrow'

What the hell?! Ritsuka stared at it for the longest time, before Sora-kun gently tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He turned to the brunette, looking at the curious expression on his face.

"What's Osaka, Ritsuka-kun?" The innocent blue eyes that stared up at him made him sigh. He had to get a hold of Soubi, and quick. He unhooked his cell phone from around his neck, and, quietly, under his desk, began typing a text message to Soubi. After he was done, he listened to Yuiko whisper-explain to their resident alien that Osaka was a prefecture/city in Japan.

He clicked send, and then he sat back, sighing once more, waiting for Soubi's response.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"Bad news! Class trip to Osaka, help." Soubi read off, quietly, wondering why Ritsuka was texting him in the middle of classes. He looked up at his own teacher, who was explaining the subtle variances in different types of oil painting.

He replied quickly. It wasn't long before he got out of class, and then he could talk to Ritsuka in person, after Ritsuka's school got out. He did wonder, though, if Ritsuka's panic might attest to a certain loveable world-traveler. It was quite possible that Sora didn't even know where Osaka was. If that strange teacher of Ritsuka's figured out that Sora wasn't just an ignorant foreigner then there would be trouble...

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

'What are your orders?' Ritsuka stared at the cell phone in absolute frustration and banged his head down on the desk, hard. Sora immediately began fussing over him, as did Yuiko, but he waved them away. He didn't need comfort, he needed advice! Jeeze, Soubi was so unpredictable.

He quickly typed up another text, sending it as quickly as he could, because Shinonome-sensei was turning around.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"What should I do?!" Soubi read outloud, Kio next to him, staring over his shoulder.

"Tell the little brat to get a life!" Kio whispered sorely. Damn, he hated that kid. Taking Soubi away during his classes, when he was supposed to be paying attention. Argh.

Soubi just looked at his effeminate friend, looking slightly miffed. He clicked back to reply, and started typing, quietly.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

'Best option: all of us go.' Ritsuka, once again, had a meeting with the desk, to decide who was grand champion. The desk won.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka-kun?" Yayoi said, looking to the black cat-boy unsurely.

Ritsuka looked at him, and groaned. He would agree to it. So would Yuiko, they were totally entranced by Soubi. They wouldn't have to deal with him constantly telling them he loved them, or that he would follow their orders. Jeeze, his life had gotten complicated since Seimei died.

He clicked away silently on his cell, listening intently to the details that Shinonome-sensei was putting on the board.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"Starts tommorrow, Sunlight hotel, 336-5586 is phone, and DON'T GET CAUGHT!!" Soubi chuckled. How his dear Ritsuka worried for him. It was so cute! He fingered the earring in his left ear, silently recalling memories of the night Ritsuka gave him the peircings.

He smiled, and quickly typed his message back.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Sora looked at Ritsuka a bit, as he growled in frustration again. The blue-eyed boy leaned over, quickly looking at the cell-phone between Ritsuka's knees, noticing the message.

'Understood. Love you, little Ritsuka!'

Sora poked a VERY blushing Ritsuka in the side, getting his attention, unsure.

"Do you like Soubi-san?" Sora asked, whispering, while the teacher continued to drone on in the distance. Ritsuka looked at him in horror.

He quickly shook his head, whisper-yelling, "Not a chance! Soubi is too...too confusing! And besides, he doesn't love me. He...He was ordered to love me by my brother."

Sora looked at him, wondering what the hell was going on. He decided that he was going to find out. After all, he had told them all about his situation, it was only fair they tell him. So he fully intended to get the information, and Anti smirked. Sora was becoming more like him everyday. Sneaky little bastard was after his own heart.

Roxas sighed, shaking his head, up by the teacher. He was memorising the details so he could repeat them back to Sora when it was revealed that Sora obviously had not payed any attention what-so-ever. This was how they worked, Sora dealt with people, Anti beat things up, and Roxas took care of the rest.

Sora went back to chatting with the other people of the class, as Shinonome-sensei called for free time while she dealt with some problem students. She wasn't very good at it, so the class was gaurenteed most of the rest of the day free.

"Ritsuka-kun, what are we going to do about Sora-kun?" Yuiko asked, giving Sora a worried look. He was at the moment talking with a few of the girls who used to be Yuiko's friends. Sora had become very popular the minute he had stepped into class, and he was immediately dubbed "The class 3 pet". He was very embarrassed, but also quite happy with his nickname.

"We have to take him with us, Sora-kun is technically in Shinonome-sensei's class, atleast for this week. But we have to get Sora-kun to ask to stay with Ritsuka-kun or I. Otherwise, he's gonna blow his cover, and end up being experimented on!" Yayoi whispered to the other two, and suddenly a shared vision of poor little Sora, strapped to a metal table being dissected made them all shudder.

"Yeah, but Soubi's coming too, and if you remember our last trip that Soubi came on, he brought along Kio. And Sora-kun's going to want to bring Yohji-kun and Natsuo-kun, too! We don't have that much money, and neither does Soubi..." Ritsuka fussed, yanking on his hair. His tail waved agitatedly, and he growled at his desk, as it challenged him to another match. He decided to forgo that, and just forfeit, instead standing up and going over to where Sora was being held up by the girls.

"Sora-kun, we need your advice over here, if you could..." Ritsuka smiled one of his carefully honed smiles at the girls, and they simpered and let Sora go. Sora was dragged, giggling back to his seat next to the other three, and Roxas chuckled at the sight. It reminded him of the memories Sora had, of when Riku would do something similar so that they could talk about Highwind. Anti, meanwhile, was erasing what the teacher wrote, changing the letters to spell really creepy things.

"Sora, Soubi and the others are going to meet us when we get to Osaka, and stay with us until the feildtrip ends, ok? That way we can stay safe, and Soubi won't worry so much." Ritsuka said, holding up a finger to keep the ADD boy's attention.

Sora nodded, excited at the thought of an adventure with all of is new friends in this world. He wondered if Yohji and Natsuo were coming too. Most likely, that way Soubi could make sure they didn't do anything bad while they were gone.

This trip was looking more and more fun with every passing minute, and when the bell rang, the four of them ran out of school as fast as possible, Sora crying out in delight, glomping the older man. As promised, Soubi was waiting for them at the gate. He smiled that smile of his, with Sora hanging from his neck, and said, "Hello, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed and looked away. Soubi chuckled, lifting the small form of Sora into his arms, while the boy rattled off his day. All of the elementary schoolers gossiped and watched this strange display, and the ones in the boys' class were out and out giggling. Sora-kun was just so cute, after all. (Hey, I just realised something...Sora is fifteen. Why is he in elementary school? Oh well, he looks like a grade schooler, anyway, so it was accepted. Go me! -Otaku)

"I have permission to go over to Soubi-san's house for a couple of hours, so..." Yayoi started.

Yuiko bounced up and down, giving a wonderful show of her cleavage, "Ooh, ooh, so do I!"

"I don't have to be home until six, so let's go already." Ritsuka grumped, causing Soubi to chuckle again at the black cat's hesitance. And so they set off, Yuiko and Yayoi both having a conversation with Soubi, while Sora eventually fell asleep in the man's arms. Ritsuka was mostly silent the whole way. He was wondering what they were going to do...He couldn't just expect Soubi to pay for all of that. Even if the older male would just say that he would do it. It didn't matter! The man had no sense, so Ritsuka had to have sense for him.

They arrived at Soubi's apartment, and Sora, once again, stumbled onto Yohji and Natsuo's after-school special...Poor boy was going to end up mentally scarred if this continued. Roxas was just grinning, because he knew for a fact it wasn't safe to go anywhere in Castle Oblivion when Larxene was at home, so he was used to this. Anti, on the other hand, was taking notes on technique. Who knew when it might come in handy? (I do. -Otaku)

Again, everyone pretty much spread out in Soubi's living/bedroom. Ritsuka took up residence on the bed, with Sora laying across the end of it, and Yuiko leaning against it, her head resting on he cool sheets. Yayoi sat in one of the corners of the room, getting out his homework. He could multitask with the best of them, and intended to. Yohji was promptly kicked out of the kitchen by his Fighter, and, grumbling, sat down by Soubi on the pile of cushions they used for a couch.

"So, who all is going with us?" Yayoi, once again the self starter, prompted.

"Sora-kun, Ritsuka-kun, Yayoi-san, Me, and Soubi-san," Yuiko started counting off the people on her hand, then she looked up.

"Well, I can't leave Natsuo and Yohji alone in my apartment, I don't know if I would come back to it in one piece." Soubi said, simply. Yohji grinned. Soubi wouldn't have to worry about it being in pieces, he'd just have to worry about suspicious new stains...

"Are you going to bring Kio-san, too?" This question, of all places, came from Yayoi. It surprised everyone who knew Kio, and they all turned to look at him. He looked up, embarrassed, "What?! I can ask, can't I?"

Ritsuka chuckled a bit, and Soubi smiled. It was good to see the black-eared boy loosen up a little. He deserved to have fun.

"If we're taking all of these people, we're gonna need a lot of money. How are we going to get it?" Ritsuka asked, serious all of a sudden. He knew this was the most important issue.

"I called the hotel, and I have enough to pay for myself, Yohji and Natsuo. Kio, if he does come, can pay for himself, and you all are already taken care of by your teacher, correct?" Soubi said, drawing Ritsuka's attention to him. Ritsuka's amythest eyes narrowed a bit.

"So, call Kio-san, and ask!" Yuiko, giggling, was bouncing now. This sounded like so much fun! Everyone all together in Osaka, having fun and everything! They could sneak into Soubi-san's rooms at night and play games. (Not THAT way, you pervs...jeeze.-Otaku) She giggled again.

Soubi, looking to Ritsuka and receiving a nod, grabbed his cell phone and went outside on the balcony. He dialed Kio's number, and waited three rings, before the much-pierced boy answered.

"Moshi moshi, this is Kio speaking." His tone sounded very distant, as if he were concentrating on something.

"How would you like to come to Osaka with me and the kids?"

"Wait, what? Sou-chan, is that you?"

"Yes, Kio, it's me. How about it? You wanna come? You would have to pay for yourself, but you're welcome to it. Ritsuka said you could."

Kio growled on the other end, and Soubi smiled. "This has got to do with that damn kid again, doesn't it, Sou-chan?!"

"Doesn't it always, Kio?"

"Y'know, I swear, Sou-chan, I swear you do this, just to torture me, don't you!?"

"Never, Kio, never." Soubi was out and out grinning right now. Kio was so much fun to mess with.

"Fine! I'll come, just to keep you sane! God damn-" Soubi hung up on the string of cursing that was sure to follow. Kio had one of the foulest mouths Soubi had ever run across, as well as a wicked tongue. Ah, well, it couldn't be helped. After all, Kio was his only adult friend.

He went back inside, finding that dinner had been served, and the pink haired neko was being fed by his Sacrifice. Sora was chatting with Yohji about different fighting styles, and Ritsuka was listening in, while Yayoi ate and studied at the same time. Yuiko was babbling on to the boys, who were in no way paying attention to her.

It seemed like a family. And for some reason, warmth bloomed in his heart, and he smiled, before joining them.

End Chapter 

Otaku: I think that was one of my longer ones...

Riku: Yeah, sure it was...

Otaku: hey! No bad mouthing the authoress, didn't you learn your lesson from Roxas?!

Riku: -gulps- okay! Okay, just calm down.

Yuiko: Hey, does Yuiko get any screen time that ISN'T shared?

Otaku: That depends. Can Yuiko get some BRAINS?

Yuiko: -pouts-

Otaku: sorry guys, I just don't like Yuiko. Anyway, pay attention for the next chapter, after all, it's all about RIKU!! (in the next chapter that is...)

Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 22 Sorry guys, No snazzy title

(A/N) Here we are again, and wow, twenty two chapters all ready! I wonder what's gonna happen next...Well, let's find out, shall we?

Run Away

Pairings: Still with the Kairi/Riku!! ARGH, It just WON'T GO AWAY!!! Then we've got Axel Roxas, some very confusing Riku/Sora. Also, we've got the Inu-tachi (Group) and their pairings. (Oh, hey guys, I should so tell you, I personally support tons of different pairings for this show, most of them Yaoi, and to tell the truth, I hate Kagome's guts, but, I figure for the time being she deserves her demon-boy. So, sadly, not much Yaoi, except for the occasional hit-on by some random guy, or Naraku. Gomen!)

Warnings:

Description:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the turkey sandwiches I am eating right now, and even those are borrowed, thank-you-very-much!

Run Away Chap. 22

They didn't wait long, until the villagers came back and assisted with the rebuilding, but still, Riku, Axel, and Inuyasha were worked the hardest, as they had the strength and speed to do ten times the work. Riku was sorely reminded of trying to build Highwind with a grumpy Kairi, and a hyper Sora. He had been so annoyed that day, but now, he smiled at the brunette's antics.

Axel was complaining up a storm, though. He hated manual labor with the same fiery passion that he loved Roxas, and declared as such, causing Riku to turn red. Ruxia just sighed, not that anyone but Riku and Axel heard her. Inuyasha was joining the red-head in grumbling, but didn't raise it any above his breath, for fear of the almighty 'Sit!' from those pink lips. Gods, how he hated that word...

Miroku meanwhile was alternately getting hit with Hiraikotsu, and begging village women to bear his children. In Riku's molested opinion, the monk deserved everything the Demon-slayer girl threw at him. Including that giant bone boomerang. He watched his ass very well around that man, making sure that he NEVER felt that uncomfortable fear again. He didn't like it, and had he been on the darkside any more, the monk would be dead now.

But that was another thing the little brunette had changed. He wasn't on the dark side. He was working for the light, trying to find the brightest light in the galaxy, which, according to that fortune teller, was on the verge of going out. He frowned, while hefting two giant bracers into place, with the palms of his hands. He still felt strange with this new strength, but that wasn't what had caused his frown.

What had made the little blue-eyed keyblade wielder run away? Why had he disappeared from their lives, and why had he tricked Tidus? These questions wouldn't be answered without Sora himself answering them, he was sure. And that was what made him very aggitated.

"Pshh." Ruxia scoffed in the corner, sipping a cup of tea. He wondered how she always had something, whether it be tea or just some pocky. She wasn't even solid, so where did she get them?

'And you're problem would be, Ruxia?' he thought towards the silver-haired girl. She looked at him, and suddenly he realised what weight his stare had. It was like she was looking at him and he was lower than XEHANORT for gods' sakes!

"You know exactly what you did to drive the boy away, Riku. You need to look back and remember certain things. If you want a place to start, start with when you returned to those thrice-be-damned Islands." She said, turning back to her tea and leaving him in thought.

Axel, meanwhile, still working, was entertaining several women. They had asked why a demon like him was helping them, and he had answered, cheshire grin full blast as always.

"I'm looking for the love of my life, and if I didn't he'd probably kick my ass."

That gained him several 'awwwww's and a few urges to describe his love. His grin softened just a bit, and everyone opened an ear to hear what the red-head had to say. (This did not mean they stopped working, for Kagome was a strict taskmistress.)

"He's kinda small, but don't let that fool you, he's got a temper to rival the sea. And his eyes, oh god, his eyes, just like the sea, reflecting a cloudless sky, so blue and big, and so very expressive. They're just about the only way to read him, but if you can learn how to do it, you learn so much about him. He's determined, and powerful, and sweet too, very sweet. He'll give up his life to save one helpless grandma. But curious as a cat, too. He once got it into his head to investigate something that was gonna get him killed, and I warned him, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me, just rolled right over me, and went on his way." Here a look of sadness crossed the red-heads face, and the girls moved forward to console the flame-demon, but he smiled brightly again, love clear in his feline-green eyes. "But he made the best of it, and managed to get his answers. On top of that, he made a bunch of new friends, and I got to see him again, before I was pulled away. I still miss him, but he's definitely in a better position now then when I met him. I just hope he'll let me be a part of his new life."

Here Axel had to stop, to lift another set of huge beams into place, while Riku hefted the huge mallet to slam the support stakes in place. The girls left, running away, one by one, with lingering looks to the grinning, teasing red-head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the stupid females were probably going to spread the gossip. God, women were such simpering morons. He looked over to Kagome and Sango, hoping they would prove him wrong, but both were to preoccupied, with starry eyes, retelling each other little bits and pieces of Axel's story. He face-faulted and growled as he got up.

"Hey, Inuyasha, if you've got time to dig holes, puppy-boy, you've got time to help out, got it memorized!" Axel called over, laughing his ass off. Growling again, the silver-haired hanyou went to help.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

The long-house had been finished, and most of the rest of the village was repaired by the time dark came, allowing Inuyasha and his group, including the two foreign demons, a good long rest, and a nice, huge meal.

They were housed in a room just off the huge long-house that served the town as a meeting place, and a banquet hall. In this room, about six girls served them dinner, all delightful dishes, most likely local quisine, and flirted mercilessly with each and every one of them, including the females!

"Oh, Kagome-sama, you MUST tell me where you got these clothes, I wish I had the courage to wear such beautiful fabrics!"

"Inuyasha-sama, were you always this strong?!"

"Miroku-sama, surely you have so many children already, how could any woman resist you?"

"Sango-sama, how do you get your hair so utterly gorgeous? I just have to know!"

"Shippou-sama, your tail is just so adorable!"

"Axel-sama, can you show me those beautiful weapons you used? They're just so sugoi! (amazing)"

"Riku-sama, are those markings sensitive?" This curious girl followed up with a soft, gentle stroke along said stripe, and Riku immediately felt a reaction. Normally, he would have been VERY happy, but at the moment, he blushed bright red and jumped back from the poor girl. He ended up landing in Axel's lap, however, which was MUCH worse. Axel had noticed, and with a grin, held the struggling teen down.

"Here you go, girls, pet them all you like!"

Riku cursed Axel with every god, rune, and ability he knew of, and a few he made up on the spot. The damnable red-head just didn't seem to realise what KIND of ticklish they were. This wasn't good... He could already tell that if he were wearing his normal jeans, he'd be the laughing stock of the room right now. Thank the gods for hakama!

He squirmed, bearing it silently, until he saw an opening. The girls moved just right, so that he could swing a leg up and over his own head, where his shoulders were being securely held against the flame-weilder's belly, and his foot struck Axel right between the eyes. The chakram Nobody, dazed, fell over backwards, releasing his prey, allowing Riku to flee to the other side of the room. He stood there, huffing, as Inuyasha laughed his fuzzy little ass off.

He knew just how sensitive those stripes were...They could easily be used against a demon in battle. However, he had learned from his brother, before they became enemies, that those markings were also instant aphrodisiacs. Just gently rub along one, and the demon in question would be harder than ironwood in a few moments. He didn't blame the silver-haired Yokai(demon) for wanting to get away.

Kagome and Sango however, worked together to get the girls to leave the poor hyperventilating Riku alone. Soon enough, the girls retired, and Axel awoke, grumping, from his stupor. Kagome quickly sited Inuyasha for not helping, which earned her and him an argument, while Sango ignored the mess, feeding Kilala a nice, juicy game-bird.

"The hell, Riku?! You coulda gotten away without kickin' me in the face, y'know!" Axel yelled. Inuyasha snorted, causing the red-head to turn on him in anger.

"Those markings are EXTREMELY sensitive, as in, instant aphrodisiac, you moron. What kind of demon doesn't know that? Those marks are only to be touched by a mate. Most demons would have slaughtered every one of those women to keep them away."

Axel growled, and Riku scowled. Then Axel grinned, an evil grin that spelled out much torture for the one it was aimed at. Riku quickly backed away, hoping it wasn't him...

"I so have to get Roxie to come here..." Axel chuckled, laying out his bedroll, causing Riku to sigh in releif. He didn't envy the blonde, if in fact Axel could get Roxas to come here. Or maybe he did...

NO! Dammit, he was a soon-to-be married man! He had a fiancée at home, and she was intent on living her life in Destiny Islands. And he refused to beg, damn it all. Ruxia glared at her little Person from the corner. How dare he?! He'd seen all that woman had put him through, all she'd done, and she already couldn't stand her!

Riku laid out his own bedroll, crawling inside, after untying his hakama. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't sleep with the damn things tied around his waist. It was much easier to sleep in the loose kimono that his outfit became without the hakama dividing them. He'd much rather sleep in the nude, but that wasn't exactly conducive to traveling. (Yeah, tends to get one raped and/or killed...-Otaku)

Kagome snuggled into the giant quilt she had brought, Shippo sleeping soundly in her lap, and Sango slipped into her own bedroll, Kilala curled against her breast. Miroku rested his head against his staff, leaning back against the wall, falling asleep.

Inuyasha leaned into his corner, Tetsusaiga resting in his lap, and slipped into a light sleep as well, always vigilant, ears twitching for any sound. Ruxia, brilliant being that she was, was the only one who stayed awake, due to the simple fact that she wished to torture her Person some more.

Gently slipping into his subconscious, she pulled up one very special bit of memory...A specific memory from before all their adventures started, back when she was still with the Organization. He remembered it as standing in the water, offering his hand to Sora, to come with him, to gain power, that he now realized was false. She smirked. She could use this...

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Riku was lifted from the gentle pull of sleep. He was laying in his bed, back at destiny islands. Was this a dream? It felt so real... Wait, hadn't Sora spent the night? He usually did, with his parents being so into work...He sat up, looking around. No sign of Sora, but there were some crumpled clothes that looked like the pajama's he had loaned Sora.

Where had the brunette gone?

Looking out the open window, (It was hot at night in Destiny Islands, so he always left his window open) the hoped for some sign that the boy was close by. THERE! Down by the beach, he saw it. A slight silhouette, but it couldn't be anyone but him, could it? No one was awake this time of night.

Jumping out the window, after get dressed real quick, he ran down the beach, to find that the brunette had moved. Now he was standing in the water, his back turned. The moon shed it's gorgeous light down on the boy, and as Riku called, he knew he called, but no sound, he couldn't hear anything, but the waves, the boy turned around.

Sora was beautiful...He was glowing, and his eyes, those beautiful, shimmering blue eyes, mirroring the moonlight on the sea, were so sad. He held out both arms to Riku, as the water retreated from the shore, welcoming him to come with him, to run away with him. To where? Riku didn't know. Those eyes turned hurt and sad, as Riku hesitated. And finally closed, a few tears escaping, when a giant tsunami appeared behind Sora. Riku stumbled forward trying to warn Sora, to reach him, to get him out of the path.

He woke, calling Sora's name. Axel was shaking him, and there was a worried, pissed off Dogdemon standing over him as well.

He felt...Terrible. Was this how Sora had felt when he hadn't been able to call him back from the darkness? A sob escaped him, and a tear slid down his face.

"There ain't no way that human's just your friend." Inuyasha growled low, so as not to wake the humans, "Demons don't cry over friends."

"How the fuck would you know!? You're only half a one anyway!" Riku, in frustrated anger, lashed out at the first thing he could find. Growling, Inuyasha picked him up by the collar of his kimono, staring at him, fist lifted as if to strike. An ugly sneer came across Riku's features, as if taunting the silver Hanyou to hit him.

With a final growl, Inuyasha threw him back down. Sneering himself, he spoke, "Well, atleast I don't push my 'friends' away!" Ruxia winced at the accurateness of the barb. Even Riku couldn't counter it. Instead, he got up, heading outside.

Standing in the cool night air, in his loose yukata, he sighed, a horrible sadness overtaking his carribean blue eyes. A hand settled heavily on his shoulder.

"Hey, man, look, even if you did push Sora away, he'll forgive you. He and Roxas are just like that, y'know?" Axel said, attempting to smile.

Riku shook his head, "Sora shouldn't have to forgive me, Axel. He's forgiven me enough. I'm a moron! How do I keep managing to hurt my best friend?!" He ended the last sentance with a swift, hard punch to the wood of the deck. It splintered under his hand, and to his changrin, he felt a little better.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. After I near burnt down the mansion the seventh time, Roxas gave me the silent treatment for about a week. I felt the same way. Just trust me man, they want to forgive us, just as much as we don't want them to have to."

Riku just nodded silently, and stared at the sky. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Axel left. Nor when Inuyasha came out to check on him. Nor when the dog-demon went back inside. Finally, with a final heavy sigh, he went back inside as well, to catch what little sleep he could.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

In the morning, the group was tense, to say the least. Inuyasha refused to speak to Riku, and Riku, though admittedly wrong, couldn't apologize. Axel was sympathetic for both his friends, but he didn't know how he could help. And the humans of the group were beginning to wonder what was going on.

Getting back on the trail of the shards, hoping to find Sora and Roxas along the way, they accepted a bit of food from the village as a thanks, and went on their way. Tension still unresolved. Kagome looked nervously between the hanyou and the demon, wondering what had gone on the night before. Had Inuyasha said something insensitive again?

She decided a little intervention was necessary before Axel and Riku left, with bad feelings still swirling over their heads.

"Axel, can I talk to you?" She said, during one of their breaks. They had stopped for lunch by a gentle river, in an open, rolling field. She had waited until Inuyasha was occupied with food, and Riku was brooding on one of the boulders overlooking the river. The red-head looked to her, over a cup of ramen (Which Inuyasha had bitched about! -Otaku), and nodded. She moved over to him, sitting down, and looking at him.

"Did something happen last night between Inuyasha and Riku?"

Axel's expression turned a bit sour. He quickly swallowed what was left of the noodles coming from his mouth, and sighed. "Well, you see, Riku...Riku has some problems. He won't admit it, but...He has feelings for Sora other than just friendship. He wants to believe they're like brothers, but, even that, I don't think is right. This is too deep for brothers even. I mean seriously, who leaves their fiancée, and goes on a wild ditch journey just to find a lost brother? But, last night, Riku had a very nasty dream about Sora. I'm not sure what was in it, and I don't think I'd understand it anyway, even in I did, but it hurt Riku, badly. And when Inuyasha mentioned those very feelings that he tried to hide from himsel f, Riku snapped back into a pattern he's been trying to keep himself out of. He hurt Inuyasha with the first bad thing he could think of. He threw Inuyasha's human blood in his face."

Sighing again, the red-head went back to eating. Kagome understood a little better now. But how would she get two such stubborn demons to apologize? A wicked grin crossed her face. Oh, she knew a way...

Suddenly in two different places Riku and Inuyasha both shivered, feeling something very bad was going to happen soon.

End Chapter 

Otaku: So! What do you think? Is it a good chappie? I'm sorry it took so very long, but...I had writers block! GOMEN!!

Riku: Enough with your excuses woman! You made ME emo this time!

Roxas: Give it up Riku, you already WERE emo to begin with.

Riku: Was not!

Roxas: Was too!

Otaku: -sigh- can we get on with this?

Cast: PLEASE?!

As a special gift for being so very patient with my update!!

Omake theatre: Special I am sorry edition!

Anyone care to know the reason why Kingdom Hearts two was so very delayed in its release? Well, you're beloved authoresses went behind the scenes and found out! Well, you see, during the filming, certain fears developed within the different actors.

According to the doctors, the official list goes as such:

Sora contracted a severe case of Sciophobia, or fear of shadows, as well as Scotophobia, or fear of the dark. (Picture Sora, in a padded room, with a straight jacket on, running from his own shadow yelling "Turn the lights off! Turn the lights off!" when someone does. Him yelling "Turn the lights on Turn the lights on!"- Mirae)

Riku contracted Sesquipedalophobia, a fear of long words, and Paraskavadekatriaphobia, or fear of friday the thirteenth.

Kairi developed a severe case of Homophobia.

Selphie developed Telephonophobia, a lethal fear of phones.

Cloud, sadly, developed a Nephophobia, which means a fear of clouds.

Leon, A.k.a. Squall Leonheart, contracted Catapedophobia, or a fear of

mirrors.

Xemnas (MAN SEX!! WOOT WOOT!! -Otaku) contracted Melanophobia, a fear of the

color black.

Axel contracted Pyrophobia. (If you don't know what that one is, I so

deserve to hit you...-Otaku)

Saix developed Selenophobia, a fear of the moon.

So, unfortunately, most of our dear characters were in the mental hospital you see. It also didn't help that Kairi took nearly a month longer than the others to cure...

Why you ask?

Well, according to the records, she had a relapse.

According to Sora, she walked in on him and Dark Riku making out in the lounge to "cure my fear of the dark".

The truth? That's up to you to decide.


	25. Chapter 23

(A/N) Alright, who's ready for some more kitty-eared fun?! (Does anyone even read this? -Mirae) I doubt it, but it's fun to write anyway. On with the story!

Run Away

Pairings: Obvious Riku/Sora (still one-sided, but now its a SORA dream...heh heh...), some Ritsuka/Soubi (this is pronounced like the drink, you know sobe? Anyway,) and also, some Kio/Yayoi (These two SO don't get enough love.)

Warnings: Standard Shota warning, also Yaoi, and some really weird pairings! A bit of really nasty innuendo on Riku's part. And some REALLY MESSED UP stuff, so pay attention.

Description: A week in Osaka isn't passing nearly fast enough! Soubi ends up sneaking the kids away from their class, and Kio gets to spend a little candid time with our precious Yayoi! Oh, and don't forget the special dreams that are starting to darken the world, just a little more...

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora wouldn't have been crying when he met Riku again in the second game, he'd be feeling him up. So there!

Run Away Chap. 23 -

'I'll believe it

When I see it

For myself!

I don't need anyone

to tell me about heaven

I look at my daughter and I beleive.

I don't need no proof

when it comes to God and Truth,

I can see the sunset,

and I believe.'

Sora was in his home. Standing in his house, the one he had left in Destiny Islands. He looked around, completely unsurprised that it hadn't changed at all. It never did, so what made now any different?

He walked, slow, as if bogged down, over to the kitchen door, the back door, as he called it, and pulled it open. Staring outside, the clouds had taken on a strange color, like when the various items had activated to close the worlds off from the heartless. It was a beautiful color, and ethereal. It cast a strange glow on the island, the sea making no sound as it washed along the shore.

Running out into the sand, sudden urgency filling him, he had to find Riku...Riku was here somewhere, he hadn't left again. Sora hoped...

There he was! Sitting on the paopu tree again, Riku had a distant look, as if he was looking into some other world. Sora came up beside him, slowly, hesitantly, wondering what the silver-maned boy was thinking.

"Riku, where's Kairi?" Not sure why he had asked, he really could care less where Kairi was. He didn't want to know, but something compelled him to ask.

Riku turned cold eyes on Sora, a look that made Sora cringe and take a step back. It was the same look Riku had worn when he was possessed by Xehanort. Sora feared and loathed that look, for he was the only one it was bestowed upon, he was the only recipient.

"She left me, Sora. She left me, because she couldn't stand you hanging around all the time!" Riku growled, jumping down off of the tree and advancing towards Sora. Feeling helpless, and scared, and also, so, so very guilty, Sora backed against the other trees, trying to find some escape.

"I-I'm sorry, Riku. I-I just...You were m-my b-be-best friend. And...And I d-didn't want to l-lo-lo-lose you!" Sora quailed, tears threatening. He was scared of Riku. He was scared of what Riku would do. He was scared that Riku would leave him alone, would go away, and say they weren't friends any more.

He didn't want that!

Riku pinned him against the trees, the sneer on his face multiplying, cruel and cold, as he trapped Sora's hands above his head, and shoved a knee between the brunette's legs.

"If you don't want to lose me, Sora, you'd better start doing something to keep me around, don't you think? Kairi understood that, surely even a moron like you can too." Riku whispered, leaning into Sora, pressing his thigh to Sora's groin, causing the boy to whimper, and gasp. Licking up the side of Sora's face, he smirked, that cold look still sitting deep in his eyes.

"After all, what else is a little idiot like you good for?"

Sora shot up in his futon, sweat pouring down his face, mixing with the tears that stained his cheeks. His sapphire eyes were wide open, and staring into space, while he relived portions of the dream.

That's what it was, right? Just a dream? It had never happened, would never happen. Riku hadn't looked at him like that since...since Xehanort. If anything, Riku had been extra careful to make sure that Sora knew he would NEVER turn that kind of gaze on him again. Riku had been so nice, that Sora had positively melted under it. Sora had never felt so wanted.

Sure, Sora was the kind that made friends easily, but at Destiny Islands, he had always been a little shy, and he had only made friends after Riku had befriended him. It had been strange, but the first day he had spoken to any one on the Islands, was the day after Riku had befriended him on the dock. Riku had literally dragged him to his group of friends, telling them all, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, all of them, to be nice to Sora, cause his parents were jerks. (His words, not mine, folks! -Otaku)

After that, Sora had blossomed, because Riku had been there to take care of him. Riku had shown him that he WAS worth the time it took to make a sandwich. That he was definitely worth loaning some swimming trunks to. Riku had been his first friend.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to his companion, to find that he had awoken Yayoi. The teacher had put him, Sora, Ritsuka, and one other boy in the same room, but they had bribed the boy with sweets to spend the nights with some other friends of his.

Yayoi had a worried look in his eyes, and he quickly whispered, "Are you alright, Sora-kun? You look like you had a nightmare."

Sora smiled, reassuringly, glad that Riku had taught him how to make good friends, and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a small one. I know it was just a dream, so I'll just go back to sleep, ok?"

Yayoi wasn't easily convinced, but, finally, with one last worried look at the small brunette, he slipped back into his own futon, set on going back to sleep. Sora smiled at his friend, and settled down to sleep as well, but sleep was not forthcoming to the blue-eyed one.

He ended up reliving portions of his life on Destiny Islands in his mind, drifting between memories, while Anti snored away beside him, and Roxas looked out the window, gazing at the stars he had never seen during his time in Twilight Town.

One of the things he had almost forgotten, the many nights before Kairi, that he and Riku had snuck out, just to meet each other at the dock, and watch the stars. Riku would tell him the stories of the constellations, while Sora would make up stories, claiming that each star was a person, and telling Riku, in great detail that only a sleep-deprived, hyper active mind could come up with, all about those people, and the lives they led.

He had never told his story, or Riku's or any of their other friends, for fear that he had been wrong. For fear he would tell it wrong, and Riku would tell him off, would tell him to go away. That Riku would hate him for lying, he couldn't stand the thought.

So he stayed away from telling the story of anyone they knew. But somehow, he had gotten a few stories right. They had met Cloud, and though Sora had not told Riku the story of his being their enemy, Sora had told the story of how he met Sephiroth (No, people, he did NOT give a summary of Final Fantasy Seven, he just told a story of how they were childhood friends who ended up getting on the wrong sides of a conflict. Okay? -Otaku)

So, if he told Riku's story, would it come true? Would he meet Riku again?

Did he WANT to meet Riku again?

Sora thought for a moment, before deciding that, yes, he must want to see the silver-haired Keyblade bearer. After all, he wanted to go back to wish Riku good luck in wedded life, right?

That thought almost brought tears to his eyes. He wiped at them furiously, trying to blame them on the fact that both of his best friends were leaving him. Yep, that's all it was. Nothing more.

Roxas nearly snorted at that thought. No, it wasn't. Sora had run away at the thought of RIKU leaving him. He already knew that Kairi had abandoned him, long ago, at least, his subconscious mind knew it.

Watching the sun rise, in a brilliant display of red and gold, Roxas sighed, the colors reminding him of his Axel. His best friend, his fiery companion in all but love (Let's all say it with me now: GET REAL, ROXIE-POO!! -Otaku).

He really was missing Axel bad. His red-headed friend was a central point in his past life at the Organization. He missed Pence, Olette and Hayner too, but...just, not as much. (He-LLO?! -Mirae)

Turning around into the room, Roxas watched as the others got up. Anti, in slow stretches, but quick wakefulness, hiding Ritsuka's socks quickly. Ritsuka himself, almost catlike, climbing out from his nest in the center of his futon, a habit from when his mother beats him (Yes, I can tell when someone's being beaten by family members. Do you think Hayner was just weird for no reason, Jeeze... -Roxas), with a large yawn, and some stretching.

Yayoi, rolling over, blinked open large eyes, and still half-asleep, yawned before picking up his glasses, and settling them on his face, only then did the dark-haired boy sit up, looking around the room.

Sora feigned waking up with the other boys, smiling a good morning to them, and getting ready for the new day. After a quick shower for each of them, and some hair-styling, to get their normal looks.

After that, they opened the door to their room, and headed to the commons area of the inn, where they were supposed to meet their teacher. But they all knew what they were doing today.

After three days of guided tours around Osaka, and their teacher, sweet Shinonome-sensei, hovering over Sora, they were finally getting some free time! Without their teacher, they were going to go explore around the city a bit. Which meant that today was the best day for everyone to get together, and just hang out at an arcade or something.

Yuiko quickly greeted them, pretty as always, sitting across from Soubi, who smiled quietly, wishing them a good morning as well. Ritsuka, inside, felt rather happy that Soubi hadn't skipped out on him, but all he did was say good morning and look away.

"Where's Kio-san, and the others?" Sora asked, blue eyes wide and curious.

Soubi smiled at the inquisitive boy, "Kio is still sleeping, and the other two are showering, why?"

Sora shook his head, "No reason. How are you today, Soubi-san?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks, Sora-kun, and I see you are chipper as always." Sora grinned at him.

Ritsuka cleared his throat, trying to call their attention back to him. Then he looked Soubi in the face, and said, "Today is a free day. We can go anywhere in Osaka we want, but we have to stay in groups. Got it? Don't follow us, but keep your cell on. I'll text you with our location when we should merge groups, alright?"

Soubi nodded, a thrill going through him. Ritsuka was so cute when he gave orders. Sora giggled, calling the others attention to him, instead of the previous kitty-eared boy who held it. When questioned on his giggle, he said only this.

"Soubi-san really likes it when Ritsuka-kun gives orders! He's like a dog!"

Ritsuka immediately blushed, and Soubi, after blinking for a small bit, laughed out loud, finding it strange to compare anyone in this world to a dog. After all, they were all born with cat ears, yes?

Sora wondered why everyone was laughing. Were they laughing at him? No, they were laughing because he had pointed out something funny. They hadn't meant to be mean. Sora understood that, and smiled.

Soubi exited, going to explain the plan to Yohji and company, while the other group waited for Shinonome-sensei to get up. They didn't have to wait long, as groups filed downstairs, joining them in the commons, discussing things like breakfast, and dreams they had.

Yayoi glanced at Sora, when dreams were mentioned. That nightmare, it must have been pretty bad. The only time he had seen Sora cry was when he had come out to them (No, not out of the closet, out of the world! -Otaku). He wondered what it was about, but no doubt it had to do with his best friends, if they could be called that.

Yayoi thought for a moment. Weren't he, Ritsuka and Yuiko in about the same position? If he and Yuiko got married, Ritsuka would be left out, just like Sora. But...Ritsuka had Soubi-san, while Sora had no one to turn to.

Poor boy. How could they help?

Shinonome-sensei was greeted with a sound ring of "What's for breakfast?!" She giggled nervously, unsure of what to say. So, she just said, "Umm...Today is a free day, so chose groups of four, and then come to me so I can give your group its assignment, ok?" Smiling, she sat down, sighing a bit. The children always made her nervous.

At least, Agatsuma Sora-kun wasn't as bad as his cousin. And just as thankfully, Agatsuma-kun wasn't anywhere around.

Just as Sora-kun's group came up to her, asking for their assignment, she decided she was going to keep an eye on them. Make sure that Agatsuma-kun didn't just...Appear, as he was wont to do, sometimes.

She smiled at the boys, and Yuiko, and gave them their assignment. "You will accompany me around the city. Alright?"

The way she said it, still sweet, and kind, but it left no room to argue. Sora swallowed, nervously, and Ritsuka smiled, nodding. The group went back to sit on the couch, looking around nervously, before crowding around Ritsuka.

"What are we gonna do!?" Yuiko whispered shrilly.

Ritsuka shook his head, "I don't know, Yuiko. Give me some time, here." So saying, Ritsuka began typing away on his cell.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Soubi glanced at his cell, after it beeped the Final Fantasy win-song at him (GOD I LOVE THAT RINGTONE!!!! -Otaku), and seeing that it was a text from Ritsuka, he quickly read it. Kio, who was at the moment hanging all over him, looked too, before crying out:

"Great! Just GREAT!! You are gonna look like one hell of a stalker, Sou-chan!"

Soubi reread the text, his battle honed mind trying to come up with a strategy.

'Teacher insisting on coming with! Out of Ideas, please help!'

Sighing, Soubi typed back, before hitting send. Kio was not amused. Not in the least.

Yohji, however, was another story entirely.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"'What r ur orders?!'" Ritsuka hissed. God, he was beginning to really dislike Soubi. He needed advice!

He spitefully hit the buttons, sending another message back, while Yuiko distracted the teacher's attention, between groups, by starting up a Jan-Ken-Pon(rock-paper-scissors) competition.

Sora, undoubtedly, was wiping the floor with the elementary school teacher, but somehow, Yukio was beating the brunette by a long shot.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"'I need advice, Soubi! What should we do?!'" Soubi read off, sounding rather amused. Yohji laughed his ass off. Ritsuka was seriously expecting advice from a FIGHTER? Come on... Natsuo eyed his Sacrifice waringly, as the blue-haired neko-boy grabbed the phone from the blonde, quickly texting. Kio cackled evilly in the corner. (Okay, someone get a trank gun, Kio's gone of the deep end! -Otaku)

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"'One sacrifice to another: stop asking fighters for advice. Ditch the broad, and meet us when you've gotten rid of ur guest. Signed, Yohji the great.' Oh, well thats just great! Why does Yohji have Soubi's phone?" Ritsuka hissed, quickly placing his phone back around his throat. Sora noticed, luckily, so that he and Yuiko could stop distracting the poor government employed woman.

Luckily, she was hungry, so they all started naming off restaurants, overwhelming the woman, before she finally called for order, by declaring they would eat at the first restaurant they found.

Exiting the inn, she led them to the left, along the sidewalk, and down the street. While they were walking, she tried, oh so hard, to keep them entertained with small talk.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" was heard at least four times, and four different people answered it. Sora hadn't been this confused and lost since he had had to find evidence for Alice's trial, and Shinonome-sensei was beginning to look just a bit like the Queen of Hearts.

However, before they could reach a restaurant, the lovely teacher found a store she wanted to stop on. It was a small store, filled with magazines and cool knick-knacks. Ritsuka managed to relay his hastily formed plan to the other members of his group, minus their teacher, within the confines of the tiny store.

When he came to Sora, and informed the boy of his part in the plan, Sora grinned, and flashed a thumbs-up. Anti was smiling, wiping a non existant tear away from his feirce yellow eye.

"I'm so proud!"

Roxas snorted.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Soubi, meanwhile, was using GPS to track his erstwhile occupied Sacrifice. Which meant dragging along Yohji, Natsuo (Who, in himself, wasn't so bad), and Kio. And while Yohji and his Fighter had accepted the sneaky aura of the mission, Kio was complaining, loudly, about it.

"Why are we even bothering? Can't these kids get in serious trouble if they ditch their teacher?! Sou-chan, come on, if you want a group date, let's the four of us go out, huh?"

Soubi just gave his blonde friend a look that clearly said, "Please be quiet, lest I be forced to use my ultra cool, word-based, master spells on you." But Kio knew nothing of ultra cool, word-based, master spells, and so therefore sulked, instead of just being quiet.

Following the school group proved hard, especially when the teacher kept twisting and turning here and there, as if she didn't know what she was doing. It was like she was lost or something!

Kio giggled, saying, "Sou-chan, you really should just give up. She's doing all this turning and twisting cause she knows you're following!"

Soubi blinked. Did she? No...Ritsuka wouldn't allow her to find out. He would be motivated not to. However, he wondered...Surveying the group now, where was that conspicuous head of brown, spikey hair?

"Soubi-san! Soubi-san!" An insistent whisper from behind him, someone tugging on his sleeve. He tried to push them away so he could find the little alien Ritsuka had taken in, but...He wasn't there. He was gone. The insistent tug was back again, and this time Soubi turned around, a bit of an annoyed frown starting on his face.

Sora smiled at him.

Sora smiled, wondering what Soubi-san was doing, gaping like that. Giggling a bit, wondering if Ritsuka'd ever seen this cute look, he went on, delivering his message.

"Each one of us is going to sneak away, at random intervals, so it'd be best if we just follow the group, at a discreet distance." Sora said, copying exactly what Roxas was telling him.

Soubi agreed, following the group. Sora stayed with him, causing the teacher to fuss.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Shinonome-sensei was worried out of her mind! Sora was missing, and though the others assured her he was probably in the bathroom, she couldn't help but worry.

After a full half an hour and he hadn't come back, she began having them search. She told them to split into groups of two, Yayoi with Yuiko, and Ritsuka with her, and they began searching through the shops and alleys around the area.

Yuiko and Yayoi immediately joined up with the other group, Sora glomping his two friends in welcome. Meanwhile, Soubi worried about how to get Ritsuka out of the claws of that she-demon of a teacher.

The answer came however, when Shinonome-sensei suddenly, mysteriously, had to go to the bathroom. DESPERATELY.

Ritsuka met up with them, and grinned, pulling a bottle of laxatives out of his messanger bag.

Everyone congratulated each other, and continued on their way.

Poor Shinonome-sensei, you ask? Why, she was on the toilet most of the day. By the time she got off, they were back at the inn.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Sorry guys, I know it was anti-climactic, but...I ran out of inspiration. I'm having a really hard time writing right now, so please bear with me.

Sora: -Pats Otaku's back- You poor thing. I forgive you.

Riku: -Snorts- I don't.

Otaku: -glares-

See you next time!


	26. Chapter 24 Sweet home Alabama!

Description: We've all been watching the saga unfold as Sora traverses the universe, and Riku chases after him, but, what's going on at home? Let's watch what happens at home, as our heroes jump from planet to planet, looking for that one thing that will fulfill their lives.

Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts, Kairi would so definitely be a headless chicken right now. As she's obviously not, because she is torturing my poor Riku in this story, I, just as obviously, do not own Kingdom Hearts! So no Sueage!

Run Away Chap. 24 - Sweet Home, Alabama!

Sweet home, Alabama

Where the skies are so blue.

Sweet home, Alabama,

I'm a comin' home to you.

Tidus, brilliant fellow that he was, blamed Kairi.

He blamed Kairi for everything. For Sora and Riku ditching them in their childhood. For Sora and Riku being spirited off, along with their whole world. For Wakka not realizing00 he loved him sooner. For that crazy Yuna fairy that kept stalking him. If she hadn't come to Destiny Islands, they all would have lived in peace, and never would have had any of the problems they did.

And now, he blamed her for chasing Sora away, and for forcing Riku to come back, even if he hadn't found Sora. Oh, yes, he knew about that part. They all did. She, meaning the whore that was Kairi, had made sure they knew the day after Riku left.

Tidus had spent all day complaining to Wakka about it. The only way the Blitzball captain had gotten him to shut up about it was to snog him half to death. Even then, he continued griping about it after words. Wakka was at his wits end.

"Look, Tidus, there's nothing you can do about it. Its not as if we can just walk up to Kairi and say, 'Look, we don't like what's happened since you moved here, so you have to go back to whatever world you came from.' It's just not right, man." Wakka said, pulling his reluctant lover into his arms, frowning at the blonde.

"No, we can't. But, I mean, come on! Giving Riku a time limit? Sora had planned on searching for those two until either he found them or the end of the world found him! The least she could do is postpone the wedding until Sora's found!"

Wakka sighed. His boyfriend was right, but he was too. There was nothing they could do. Holding the other boy close, all he could do was watch the setting sun dazzle off of the ebbing waves. Tidus would have to go home soon. His parents always kept him on a tight leash, where as Wakka's could care less where he went and when he came home. They knew he was a smart, reliable boy.

Walking home, Tidus managed to run into Selphie. He and Wakka hadn't really seen much of her. She was mostly around Kairi, trying to help the soon-to-be bride through the 'tough time' of her fiancée being on an inter-world journey.

The brunette seemed a little sad, as if she were thinking over something tragic. Catching up to her, Tidus walked beside her, making sure to look at the starry sky, rather than the pretty girl next to him. It was several minutes before he noticed her, and even then, she only said,

"Oh, hello Tidus." dismissively. She was really deep in thoughts.

"Sio, whatcha thinking about so hard, hm?" he queried, sure that it had something to do with a certain redhead.

"Well, y'know, Kairi's been really depressed lately, since Riku left...Darn him. Kairi deserves someone so much better than that playboy!" Tidus was shocked. Selphie was friends with the three, same as him, and he hadn't known she had disliked Riku. Or maybe, it wasn't dislike for Riku that drove her words but rather...

Testing the waters, Tidus continued the conversation, "So, you think Sora should have been her man? He was always kinder than Riku, that's for sure."

Selphie shook her head vehemently, "No! Not Sora, either. He's shown just about how well he can handle pressure. When things get bad, he just runs away! No, Kairi deserves someone who'll stick around, who'll take care of her." Selphie asserted. Then she waved her hand, as if dismissing the subject, "And besides, everyone knows Riku and Sora belong together."

Tidus suddenly tasted sand. Getting up, laughing a bit nervously, he followed after the slow moving Selphie, saying, "Come on, Selphie, Yaoi-fangirl much? Jeeze..." (Hey! I resent that remark! –Otaku So do I - Mirae)

Selphie turned, looking the blonde dead in the eyes, calmly explaining, "No, I'm serious, Tidus. Those two were so close, before Kairi came, they were like brothers! Only, even at that age, I could tell that there was more there. Don't you remember whenever us kids would play house? You and Wakka would always be the uncles, and I would always be the daughter, probably because that was just about when my mom decided to leave us for the pool-cleaner. But Sora was always the mom, and Riku was always the dad. They had that dynamic set up, long before you or I moved here!"

"But Selph, that was just a kids game! It proves nothing. Besides, my gaydar is a finely tuned instrument. I would have known if those two were gay!" Tidus argued. Selphie looked at him incredulously.

"You cannot be serious." She quipped, "Then tell me why your "finely tuned" gaydar didn't pick me up, hm?"

"What are you getting at?" Tidus asked, looking embarrassed.

"Seriously, Tidus. If your gaydar was as good as you say it was, you would have known I was lesbian and totally in love with Kairi."

Tidus gawked. He out and out stared. Selphie had NOT just said that! But...She had, and now she was grinning maniacally, laughing as if the whole thing was a joke!

"Are you serious?! With...with HER?!" Tidus cried, unsure how that woman managed to catch two of the hottest boys on the Islands, AND Selphie.

"Hey, now! Believe it or not, its her conniving nature that attracts me to her. She just doing what she needs to in order to survive." Selphie shrugged.

Tidus once again stared in utter disbelief. Selphie held up her hands in surrender fending off his impending verbal tirade.

"Now, wait just a second! That's not to say that I agree with what she did to those two! I think she was very wrong to avoid Sora and to make Riku avoid him. I even told her so."

"But its not working is it? It's like she doesn't even care!" Tidus fumed.

"I know. If there was just some way we could postpone the wedding, Y'know, give Riku all the time he needs?" Selphie bemoaned. Tidus sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence, both mulling over the problem.

And then it hit him. Grabbing a hold of Selphie, he grinned, "Selphie, you are a genius! Tell as many people as you can to meet at the cafe the day after tomorrow, and don't tell Kairi!"

Selphie was left standing on the beach, as Tidus ran off, whooping it up, laughing his head off in abandon.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

As ordered, Selphie told everyone she came across, asking them for the sake of Sora and Riku. So obviously, when it came time for the meeting, the cafe was packed, and Rinoa was packing in the money. Tidus sat on the counter, chatting with people, until it was confirmed that everyone was there. Every one who had connections with Riku and Sora, was sitting within the walls of the tiny cafe, minus, of course, Kairi.

Clearing his throat, Tidus called to order the little meeting. Everyone stilled, a hushed silence coming over the crowded coffee shop.

"Alright, we're all here because we know and love both Riku and Sora. We all think they deserve the best, that they deserve to be happy, right?" Receiving an astounding verbal agreement, he continued, "We all came here, because we know, deep in our hearts, that those two saved us, and each other. That they are the heart of this world, of all the worlds. We know that they are in danger!"

Again, a resounding applause, and Wakka was beginning to think that perhaps his little boyfriend may have talent as a political leader. Tidus jumped down off the counter, proceeding to walk around the cafe, talking loudly, so all can hear him.

"We have a job to do! We must allow Riku time to find and help Sora. To do this, we must stop Kairi from calling Riku home! It's that simple people! Anything you can think of, short of killing her, is open! Try your hardest, and hopefully, we'll all see results very soon!

And so, the war was on...

End Chapter 

Otaku: Wow, that took forever to write. I've been working on that for what

seems like a month now...Anyway, please feel free to review!

Tidus: YAY!! I got a bigger part!

Otaku: Thats only cause you're cute.

Selphie: See, I told you looks made the acting business, not talent.


	27. Chapter 25 Oh, Brother, Where Art Thou?

(A/N) Hey everyone! Guess what? Yup! You got it! Its a double header! Two chapters in one update! Woohoo!! Anyway, so now that we've caught up with the gang on Destiny Islands, I've gotta hankerin' to see some good old Riku fun! How's that sound to everyone?! Alright!

Run Away!

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, eventual Riku/Sora, and a whole lotta AkuRoku love. Also, there's some Inuyasha/Kagome fluff, and some Miroku/Sango groping action. There might be other random pairings, but I'm not sure right now, so just keep an eye out.

Warnings: Well, let's see...We've got a Righteous!Kagome, and some angst/anger between Riku and Inuyasha. So...All in all, there's gonna be a lot of fun. Oh, and Sesshomaru-sama makes an appearance in this chapter too!

So there's gonna be just a twinge of veiled Inucest (because the authoress is addicted to it. If you don't like it, ignore it. -Otaku) Also, I'll probably add a little Sesshy-Rin fluff, cuz those two are just so cute!

Description: Inuyasha and Riku still haven't forgiven one another, and soon, they'll be facing a big threat! What's this? Sesshomaru is here! Why is...Wait...Riku, why is Axel trying to hump Sesshy's leg?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, or Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo wouldn't have to fight each other over Inuyasha, cuz Inu-chan would be with his big, strong, pretty brother. So NYAHHHH!!!

Run Away! Chapter 25 - Oh, Brother Where Art Thou?

(Yeah, I know, its not a song, but...Well, I ran out of songs that matched with the chapters, so we are AGAIN switching naming conventions. Now, its random quotes. So...NYAH! (please don't kill me...) -Otaku)

Riku wasn't just exhausted. He was beyond tired; he was all the way into dead to the world. He hadn't walked this much since he'd taken three gym classes in one semester during freshman year of high school. Axel apparently had no problems. The Nobody thrived on the adventure and chaos this kind of life led. In the last three days, they had fought two crazed demons and a priest who was possessed.

The silver haired teen was utterly and totally blaming Ruxia for all of this. (You know what I just figured out...I based Ruxia's personality off of Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach...Wow...-Otaku) She hadn't stopped tormenting him about his dreams since the first one. They had gotten worse. He'd have two or three of them a night now, and none of them were pleasant. Especially the ones that WERE.

He really didn't want to think about Sora like that. Especially when the other boy was out there somewhere, hurting, because of him. Sora was like his little brother. No, closer. He was... He was like Riku's other half. The light to Riku's dark. He didn't know what he'd do without Sora there to temper him.

On the hunt for him, Riku hadn't really caught even the slightest wiff of the other boy. Not only that, he'd managed to alienate one of the group that had offered to help him look. He and Inuyasha still hadn't recovered, both angry and sad, over something the other said. It was tragic really, that two mature individuals such as they couldn't put aside their differences and recover a semblance of friendship.

The minute Ruxia caught that thought, she burst out laughing, causing Riku to immediately become sour. Turning his eyes towards the ghostly Nobody, he mentally prodded her for what was so funny. Her Caribbean blue eyes danced with mirth as she answered.

"Mature? You?! Not even close Riku. You wouldn't know mature if it bit you on the ass!" She laughed, and the conversation caused Axel to have to stiffle a giggle. That caused Kagome to glance at him funny. After all, Inuyasha bopping Shippou over the head wasn't that funny...Was it?

The silver haired keyblade bearer glared at the pyro, effectively shutting him up. That sea-blue gaze then turned on the snow haired male that vexed him so. Frowning childishly, Riku thought back to their original argument.

Inuyasha had said, very simply, "At least I don't push away my friends."

But it was so very clear to Riku that he did! His gruff demeanor, the insults, the abuse on the poor baby fox. It was all so clear. Inuyasha was just as afraid of hurting these humans as he was afraid of hurting Sora again. Inuyasha was the same as him, yet, acted as if he were different. Perhaps it was their similarity that urked them so?

Whatever it was, Riku wanted a rest. They had been going all day...

"Alright. We can stop here for the night." Inuyasha finally announced. Riku, so caught in his musing, looked around, unsure where they were exactly. Turned out they were on the side of a wagon road, probably leading to a small city. The feild Inuyasha had chosen had a large boulder in it, which Inuyasha immediately set his back to, so that he could watch the road. Riku, taking initiative, placed his bedroll parallel to the road, so that he could keep a watch on what was going on behind the boulder.

The rest found places, and soon a merry fire was roaring, and food was being cooked. Riku had found, during his time with these people, that he rather enjoyed camping out, sleeping under the stars. He liked having a real bed, of course, but the adventure of this life was well worth not having one. Helping out, his share, was usually gathering water, since he seemed to have some ability finding it. No matter where he was, it just managed to spring up. He'd usually find a stream, or a spring, hidden among the grass, or something.

Tonight was no different, and he managed to bring back all six bottles of water, full. Setting them down next to Kagome, he noticed that the other males had all disappeared. He frowned, wondering where they had gone off too. The only one left there besides him was the little fox-kit, Shippo. Sitting down, cross legged, next to his bedroll, he stared out, watching the grass wave in the dark.

"Riku...did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice cut through his reverie, and he turned those liquid blue eyes on her. Regarding her, with a stoic glance, he then shook his head. After all, it was none of her business if the dog-demon had a beef with him.

"Are you sure? I only ask because the two of you seem really...tense, y'know?" She said, worry covering her honey voice, the sound making Riku sick. Sora had sounded like that. Especially when he was worried. He turned his head away.

"You know, Inuyasha can be a real moron sometimes." She continued to talk, hoping that Riku might open up to her, just the tiniest bit, so that she could help him. He really seemed to be in pain. "He is always picking fights with people, and he never says what he really feels. I think he thinks that if he does, he'll sound weak. What do you think?"

Riku didn't look at her, gathering his thoughts. Finally, he answered, "I think that Inuyasha and I are more alike than either of us care to admit. I think that if he is to have any chance of a normal life, he has to let go of the horrible things humanity has done to him, and find goodness in it. Sora showed me the goodness, the light, in humanity. Kairi did too. You want to be the one to show him? Then stay by him. No matter what." Riku was frank, and honest, and Sango, who was eavesdropping, and Kagome both, were surprised by the demon's insight.

Ruxia smiled, a small, soft smile. Now her Person was starting to understand. He'd have to learn that lesson himself soon. Especially if...he was to heal. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him, to let him know she approved. He didn't smile, but he did look at her, briefly.

Soon, the other males came back, each carrying some form of food, Miroku some herbs, Inuyasha some meat. They had a merry time, drying and preserving the food that was left over, and soon, they all slipped into sleep. Riku's last sight for the night was the starry sky over head, and he couldn't help but be reminded of Sora's beautiful, sparkling eyes.

Riku was surrounded by warm light, a soft, warm caress, unsure what was going on. This wasn't home...This wasn't Destiny Islands. There was only the warm, soft light around him. He had no weight, his body was floating, it seemed, but also, tethered to this spot. He could hear a melody, a sweet, soothing sound, drifting around, through him. As if answering his call, the sound grew louder, as if he started moving towards it wi th a half formed thought.

The sound cleared, becoming a song, a trilling, fluted strain, that seemed to remind him of something, someone. Who was it? What was going on? The light was getting darker, turning a strange, indecent purple color, like a miasma, or a fog. He began to become frightened. But the melody didn't change, only got sweeter, and sadder. As if something bad had happened.

What in the worlds? Worlds? More than one? He had always thought there were more than one, but...Really?

Suddenly, the music swelled, and then slowed, as the miasma cleared in front of him. There, curled, like a babe still within its mothers womb, lay a boy. He had an aura, a white, pure light surrounding him, and he appeared to be sleeping. His short, auburn hair was spiking, floating in the strange non-gravity effect. Riku had an urge to wake the strange, ethereal boy, to see the beautiful creatures eyes. It was as if he knew this boy...

The boy, or angel, or creature, winced, and writhed, as the bright light was suddenly intruded. Only a few strands, but strange tendrils of the purple light infiltrated the bright, beautiful light, and it was as if Riku was watching an angel die! The boy twisted, and suddenly, his head came up, and he screamed, but all Riku could hear was a tenuous trill of that haunting music.

Riku reached forward, hoping to help the beauty. But as he did, more and more of the purple light invaded the bright white shell that surrounded him. Suddenly, it hit him. HE was the purple light, the tainted, troublesome, loathsome creature tainting this beautiful, pure creature! He was causing it pain! Stepping back, that enchanting face turned to him, and suddenly, there they were. Those eyes he had craved to see, those bright, deep, blue eyes that seemed to take him, hold him, and forgive him. In those eyes he saw a sadness, a deep, tragic hurt, that somehow, he knew was his fault too.

And then, the light was gone, the warmth of the white angel was gone, and the other boy was falling, falling, even as Riku stayed, sustained on some invisible floor. The melody began again, but it was angry, cold now. There was no child, no angel, and he knew it was his own melody that played now. It hurt. The song, the falling angel, it all hurt him.

The silver haired boy awoke, sweat pouring down his face, as the dream ran through his mind. Bits and peices remained, burned in his memory. Ruxia was there, wiping away the sweat from his face, his head resting on her lap.

"You see now, Riku? The universe is out of balance so long as you and Sora are seperated. That dream was a message. Sora is precious to all. He is the light, the living incarnation of life, and love. You, my darling, are the living incarnation of the dark. You can't live without him, same as he can't live without you. You were never meant to be seperated. You have to find him..." She whispered, though Riku didn't hear most of it, having already fallen back asleep. Ruxia continued to run her hands through his hair, turning her sad eyes to the sky, the stars twinkling in the night. She hoped to all the gods out there, that Riku figured it out soone r or later.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air to make sure. But he was right. It was that bastards scent, he was sure of it. Growling, he held out his arm, stopping the rest of the group. Axel watched, grinning. Whenever Inuyasha growled, that meant a fight!

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome readied her bow, and Sango her Hiraikotsu. Riku looked at them, unsure what or who this Sesshomaru was, that they would immediately go into defensive stances. Summoning up his Oblivion, he glanced around, sure that there would be fight.

And sure enough, out of the forest came a beautiful, deadly demon. His long silver hair reminded Riku of Xehanort, and it wasn't a good idea to remind Riku of that man. Riku found himself growling as well. The new demon seemed to ignore Inuyasha, looking instead at Axel and Riku.

It was strange, he had found Inuyasha's scent, and the scent of his group of humans as well. But there had been two strange new scents, both of which smelt like demons. Full-blooded demons, hanging around humans? And ones that smelled this powerful? Sesshomaru decided to investigate. And in so finding his half-breed brother, he also found the strange red-headed demon, as well as his silver-haired companion.

"Who are these new companions of yours, Inuyasha?" He demanded, his tone and face stoic as ever. Riku couldn't help but feel as if he were looking at Sephiroth again. This was just strange. Same attitude, same hair color. Wow...

"None of your business Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, his Tetsusaiga ready.

"I have not come here to fight, Brother." His voice held a hint of something...Something that Riku had only heard when Sora or Kairi spoke to him. It was strange to hear that coming from a cold-hearted demon. Inuyasha tensed, growling still.

"You, what is your name?" Sesshomaru went over Inuyasha's head, addressing

Riku directly. Riku took a second to consider it, before replying.

"I am Riku. And you are Sesshomaru?" He asked, curious. Suddenly, a little brown toad-thing popped up, and in the most annoying voice ever, replied:

"You will pay Lord Sesshomaru some respect! He's the Lord of the Western Lands and your better!"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken, however, Inuyasha didn't. Inuyasha punted the small demon across the feild. Rin giggled from behind the two headed dragon horse that walked out of the forest. Axel immediately zeroed in on the kid. He loved kids! Kneeling down in front of her, he offered her some sticky rice candy he'd saved from the last village. Shippo soon managed to find his way over to them too.

Sesshomaru kept an eye on the redhead. Should he pose a danger to Rin, he would find himself without a head all too quickly. No one threatened Sesshomaru's pup. No one. However, he also had this other silver haired demon to contend with. And from his marks, a noble as well.

"Why are you in my lands?" Sesshomaru demanded. Riku pulled the picture from his sleeve, holding it out for Sesshomaru to see. The silver-maned dog-demon glanced at it, before returning it to Riku.

"I'm looking for that boy. He's a dear friend, and I need to find him. You wouldn't have happened to see him, would you?" Riku inquired, his own training at the hands of Malificent and Xehanort pulling into place, making him as stoic as any noble.

"This Sesshomaru pays no heed to the comings and goings of humans." The demon-lord answered.

Riku nodded, accepting this. "However, if I may ask a favor of you, Lord, should you see him, could you tell him that I was looking for him? I would appreciate it immensely."

The dog-lord made no answer, only turning to leave. Axel waved goodbye to Rin as she led Ah-Un away. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

"Creepy bastard."

Axel burst out laughing. "Sounds to me like someone's got a brother

complex!"

This spawned a laugh from the entire group, and they walked on, in better spirits for the non-violent meeting with the silver-haired daimyo (lord). Riku was a little preoccupied though. He didn't have much more time to search. Only one more day left in this world. That wasn't near enough time...

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUANWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

"We're sad to see you guys go..." Sango said, smiling sadly, as the two demons bid farewell.

"I wish you luck on your quest." Miroku said, handing Axel a good luck charm. The red-head grinned, shaking the monks hand.

"Feh, don't get yourself killed." Inuyasha said, standing behind Kagome, who was wishing them luck as well.

Riku felt a little guilty that they couldn't help them kill Naraku. But, he had his own mission, and he needed to move on, or else he'd never find Sora.

The group had decided to split up the next morning, Riku and Axel heading back to their ship, and the others continuing on, searching for and destroying agents of evil. Riku held out a hand to the half-demon, a small smile on his face.

Inuyasha, reluctant but fearless, took it, shaking it. That was all. The only goodbye between them, the only apology. They went their seperate ways, and both were better for it. They had forged a friendship, and though they couldn't stand how similar they were to one another, they accepted it.

Back on the ship, Ruxia gave her errant Person a once over. He didn't exactly seem in the mood to talk. In fact, he was in one of his silent, contemplative moods. She understood, and so, asked Axel to choose their next destination. They could only hope it would be closer to their dear ones.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Yeah, I know. It's short. But, it brings the Inuyasha/Riku arch to

an end! Next, we get to see what world Riku goes to now! Hah! YAY!!!

Riku: Hey...You got dangerously close to making me emo again.

Otaku: -sticks out tongue- yeah, but I didn't did I?!

Sora: -Giggles- Oh, don't worry so much, Riku! You'll be fine!

See you all next time!


	28. Chapter 26 Ferris Beulers Day Off

(A/N) Alrighty, Ladies and Gentlemen! What you've been waiting for has finally arrived! The next chapter and it's all yours! I hope you enjoy, because I certainly did!

Run Away

Pairings: The standard for Loveless, Ritsuka/Soubi, Natsuo/Yoji, and a tiny bit of Sora/Riku, and Kio/Yayoi

Warnings: While poor Shinonome-sensei was ditched, the clan had some fun, so now, we're going to watch as that unfolds...

Description:

Disclaimer: I barely own my own head, what with all the voices in it. I SO don't own either Kingdom Hearts, or Loveless. Those belong to the lovely Yun Kouga (Loveless) or Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2)

Run Away Chapter 26- Ferris Bueler's Day Off!

After ditching their poor teacher, the group made their way to find some REAL breakfast. Along the way, the various newcomers introduced themselves. After all, Kio only knew Ritsuka, not Yayoi, or Yuiko. So, soon, everyone knew everyone, and it was rather apparent who was with who.

Upon entering the restaurant they had chosen, they sat down at a booth, and talked quietly, until the waitress came to take their order. Then, all hell broke loose at the table.

"So! What are we going to do today?!" Sora giggled, sipping on his soda. He looked around, interested in this world, and what it had to offer.

"I dunno, what do you normally do on your home planet?" Yoji asked, making it sound like a joke.

"Well, we usually go to the beach and play." He said, turning his head.

"Is the water purple there?!" Yuiko asked, her eyes wide, and hopeful. Sora shook his head.

"Nope, my worlds just like yours except that we aren't born with cat-ears." Sora said, looking thoughtful. He knew of some other exceptions too, but he didn't think they'd need to know about the Keyblade. This world seemed pretty peaceful.

Ritsuka was only mildly paying attention to them, as he slowly swirled the straw in his soda. He was thinking. He was thinking about Seimei, as he always did. Things had gotten worse, recently, at home. Mom was getting stranger, and kept giving Ritsuka tests, and Ritsuka seemed to be getting worse and worse at answering them like "Ritsuka" would have.

It seemed almost like he was pressed for time. And Soubi was still withholding some information from him. He knew that much. This whole business with Septimal Moon, the School, and everything that was going on in his strange other life, it was all so confusing. He couldn't figure it out...

Sora noticed that Ritsuka wasn't really paying attention. Seeing as he wanted to talk to the little black cat, he figured he could make use of this, setting Anti to cheering again. Moving out of the conversation and over to the other boy was easy enough, as was poking him in the side.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka-kun?" Sora asked, keeping his voice low. He managed to keep most of the others from paying attention, seeing as they were off on a tangent about alien worlds. Soubi, however, had made sure to sit by his young Sacrifice, and was able to listen in on their conversation, while maintaining that he wasn't listening.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Ritsuka replied, smiling, trying to throw the brunette off. So not working, but it was a nice try.

"Don't give me that, you're staring off into space with a really mean look on your face. That usually means you're worrying about something, not thinking about it." Sora prodded, physically as well as verbally.

The black-haired kid knew that Sora was right. He was seriously brooding, but he needed to think about this stuff, otherwise, he would never figure any of it out. The look on his face told Sora that he wouldn't get any more out of the boy, even as another face revealed a chance to learn more of this strange situation. Soubi looked to be interested in their conversation, and perhaps, Sora could use that, later.

It was a while later until he could talk to Soubi properly. They went to an arcade, splitting up some of each other the other's money to share with Sora, and, though Soubi never strayed far from Ritsuka, said cat-boy was to busy playing video games, far too busy to notice Sora talking to Soubi quietly.

"Soubi-san, what...What's going on between you and Ritsuka-kun?" Sora started off, turning his cutest face onto the elder male, hoping that he wouldn't clam up. The look reminded Soubi of Ritsuka, and therefore immediately ceased any clamming he might have done. However, it did open an immediate sense of pending abandonment. That was something he really had to work on.

"I love him. Why do you ask?" Soubi said, that mysterious smile appearing on his face again.

Sora looked at him, a bout of intuition causing him to look confused.

"Why?"

Soubi blinked, at a complete loss as to what to say to this brunette. He...He didn't really know the answer himself. He just...did. He loved the young Aoyagi with all his heart, all his soul, age-difference be damned. But...Why did he love Ritsuka? Was it just...

"Well...I...I don't really know, Sora-kun. It started out as an order, from Ritsuka's brother, Seimei-sama. (I know he doesn't call him this in the manga, but I always get the feeling that Soubi would, if given the chance. -Otaku)" Soubi said, his own confusion tinting his face.

"How would an order from Seimei-san make you love someone?" Sora looked totally lost now. Love...couldn't be ordered, it had to grow!

Soubi went back to smiling that mysterious smile. "He was my Sacrifice, I belonged to him." Something about the way Soubi said that word, Sacrifice, made him imagine it with capital letters, like it was really important. He looked Soubi in the eye, and with an effort, he managed to look serious.

"I think you had better tell me the whole story, Soubi-san." Sora nodded, "Yes, I think you had better. After all, I've been told I'm a very good listener." This was actually quite the opposite, but you already knew that, hm?

Soubi looked at Sora, and, strangely enough, felt as if...as if he should tell the boy everything. His whole story, from birth to death, if he knew it. He felt as if before him was an angel, sent to give him a chance to redeem himself, as if God felt he was worthy enough to send one of his angels to guide him. It was as if all the light in the universe was visited upon him...

"Seimei was my Sacrifice, Beloved. That was his true name. I was his Fighter Unit. You see, we come in pairs, one Sacrifice, who takes all the damage, and one Fighter, who casts the spells in a fight. We are taught at School, that the Fighter belongs to the Sacrifice, which they must obey and utterly devote themselves to their Sacrifice. I did, I devoted myself entirely too Beloved." Again, Sora got the feeling of utter importance from Soubi's words, and some of them stood out, like School. He knew it wasn't a normal school; by the way Soubi's face contorted painfully when he spoke of it.

"Beloved was killed, murdered by Septimal Moon, the organization we used to work for. He left me...All alone, with nothing but his final order. 'If I die, you will belong to Ritsuka, you will serve him as you have me, and you will love him.' That was all. And so, I serve Ritsuka as his Fighter.

"It's rather funny, you see. Seimei's name, Beloved, and Ritsuka's: Loveless. I don't know who decided these names, but I agree with Ritsuka, they are rather...incorrigible. I...I don't know when my ordered love for Ritsuka began to become real...He...He treats me like a human, like someone important, even though I ask him to treat me like an object. (Okay, this is a near direct line from Loveless volume six. If you haven't read it yet, go out and buy it!!!! Okay, end of shameless plug! -Otaku) If he didn't treat me so...Nicely, I might be able to accept it when he disappears, like his brother. Why? Wh y am I abandoned so easily?" He didn't know why he was telling all of this to Sora, or what answers the boy might miraculously be able to give him. But in that dark arcade, with the lights flashing around him, and the sound of Ritsuka's laughter swimming through the noise, he felt...something, something that made it all okay.

Sora reached out, and touched Soubi's heart. Placed his hand, directly above the place where his heart was, deep inside his chest, and smiled, a kind, heartbreaking smile. It was the smile of a martyr, the smile of a saint who had seen so many sinners in pain. It was...It was delisciously tormenting, seeing that smile.

"Ritsuka won't abandon you. He already begins to love you, Soubi. Don't give up." And with those words, it was like chains, hard, heavy chains broke from around Soubi's heart. Soubi knew the power of words, knew it because he used it, everyday, in his battle against Septimal Moon, against his enemies and those of Ritsuka. He knew that somehow, this boy's words were more powerful than any spell that had ever been thrown, any word cast at an opponent.

All he could do was watch, as Sora smiled again, the same sunny smile he had seen just hours ago. As if a whole new person had taken over Sora, he patted Soubi's shoulder, and bounced off to join the others in a round of DDR, leaving Soubi shaken, and utterly, utterly, exposed.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Sora was mulling it all over, and began to see what was going on. If Soubi had an abandonment issue, then perhaps...Maybe something equally messed up was on Ritsuka's side too? Perhaps they just needed to talk?

Sora managed to corner Ritsuka, after dinner, in the boy's bathroom. They would have to go in an hour, go back to the inn, and then, tomorrow, they would leave for home. Sora couldn't afford to let this time go to waste. He was leaving tomorrow afternoon, and a chance like this might not come again.

"Ritsuka-kun, I need you to be honest with me. You are hiding a lot, and I can tell. Please tell me." He begged. Ritsuka immediately began to shut it up, smiling the small, sad smile, and he was ready to write it off as being stressed. But, it was as if something changed in Sora, and a new person was looking out of Sora's sky blue eyes.

"Your mother beats you. Doesn't she?"

Ritsuka gaped. How...How had Sora known that? He was careful never to bring up his injuries, and never spoke of his mother. How...

But it wasn't Sora who'd known. It was Roxas. Roxas had temporarily taken over his Person's body. He was the one talking to Ritsuka now.

"Y-Yeah..." Ritsuka hesitantly admitted. Roxas nodded, acknowledging that Ritsuka didn't want to talk about it, but not letting it go.

"Why?"

Ritsuka turned away, washing his hands. Not looking at the possessed brunette, he said, "I'm not her son. I look like him, but...I'm not Ritsuka."

"Don't be a fool. You are Ritsuka, nothing changes that." Roxas said, waving it off. He knew better than anybody about not being who you were, and this boy couldn't possibly be a Nobody.

"No! I'm not! I don't answer like him, I don't think like him, I don't like the same things he liked! He disappeared two years ago, leaving me with this body, and now...My mother wants him back. But I'm not him, and I don't know where he's gone."

Roxas looked at the boy. He knew all about Psychology, from all the lessons Sora took, but wasn't really paying attention to. Something traumatic must have occurred for the boy to lose his memories, or to split into a whole new personality. Roxas was sure it hadn't been the same as it was for him. After all, the original Ritsuka couldn't possibly have used the Oblivion to unlock his heart, and turn himself into a Heartless.

"Ritsuka, stop. You are you. Your mind changed the you from before the last two years, into the you, that you are now, to heal from a trauma. Don't be afraid, and don't let some psycho bitch of a mother beat you, just because your mind needs time to heal, before you can return to the Ritsuka you have grown to be, through all the years of experience you have acquired." He shrugged, letting the boy know he was free to talk now. All he got was a shocked, utterly confused look. Maybe the kitten wasn't ready to be rejoined with himself, yet? Maybe...He needed more time, Roxas decided.

"Don't worry. You'll understand when the time comes. Until then, just try to be a little more receptive to Soubi-san. He wants to help you be you, not just the you from before, and not just the you that you are now, but the you, you will become through those shared experiences. He needs you. And you, though you loathe to admit it, need him." With that, Roxas receded into the mind of his Person, and Sora looked around. He realized he was in the middle of a conversation, and smiled at Ritsuka, who was again shocked.

"Now, let's go meet up with the others."

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Soubi watched Ritsuka as he came out of the bathroom, Sora leading him. He wondered what that miracle-worker had told him. Did his heart feel as light, as free, as Soubi's own did at that moment? Did he feel as if all his previous worries were useless now?

Ritsuka didn't feel that way, in fact. He felt more confused than ever. Sora's words all had a ring of truth to them. It was as if some prophet was speaking to him, and telling him that it would all be okay. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

He had always told himself to be ready whenever 'Ritsuka' came, and took his life back. He had always told himself that he wasn't the real Ritsuka. Now...It was almost as if Sora was confirming that, but also saying that the real Ritsuka doesn't exist yet!

And Sora had seemed...different, in the bathroom. Wiser, more...centered. As if he had seen more tragedies than the happy-go-lucky child he knew had. It was...disconcerting.

But, as they walked back to the inn, Soubi and his group preparing to branch off and enter the inn a different way, he began to realize. Soubi was looking at him, as if waiting for something. What could he possibly be waiting for? I mean, really?

After all, it wasn't as if some huge revelation had just been handed to him.

All it was, was another piece in the increasingly tragic story of his life.

End Chapter 

Otaku: Now, wasn't that fun! YAY!!!

Mirae: And it only took you for EVER to write.

Otaku: I tried...-pouts-

Sora: -Hugs Otaku- Thank you!

Otaku: -Giving Sora a "Get it off of me!" look- For what, exactly?

Sora: Not making me so emo!

Roxas: Yeah, now all she needs to work on is making ME less emo.

Otaku: -Laughs- Oh, no boys. You don't seem to get this. I plan on making both of you so much more emo. It's not even funny. Anyway, thanks for watching, ladies and gentlemen, and hope you liked it!

See you, space cowboys! (So stolen from cowboy bebop, its not even funny. -Mirae)


	29. Chapter 27 Who knew?

(A/N) Okay, it took forever to write, and a lot of indecision, but I finally just gave up planning, and let Riku decide where he was gonna look next. This is what we got...Hopefully, I can post this up as a Halloween gift, and a year anniversary! A full year, we've been working on this story, it's gone so far...-Wipes away a tear- I'm so proud! (Has it really been that long? … Wow it has. Thanks to those of you that have stuck with us this long. -Mirae)

Run Away

Pairings: If you don't know this, what are you doing reading so far ahead! Go back and start over! Jeeze...

Warnings: Total perviness on the part of one of the main characters, absolute Kawaii overdose (Kawaii means cute in Japanese -Mirae) and total lack of sanity. (what's sanity? –Mirae)

Description: Riku finds himself landing on another strange world, but this time, Axel is given a few strange...adjustments, and on top of that, there are really weird people walking around with strange ears! (but after seeing Mickey and Goofy, what right does he have to judge?! -Otaku) Will he find any trace of Sora here, either?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora would...'Entertain' me constantly, while Kairi danced around in white-hot metal shoes. Yep, just like Snow-white's step-mama! Tee hee...I'm so evil...

Run Away Chap. 27 -Who knew?

_"If someone said three years from now, _

_You'd be long gone,_

_I'd stand up and punch them out! _

_Cause they're all wrong!"_

Axel was utterly and totally psyched! It was his turn to pick the new world! His turn to let his cosmic connection to Roxas to lead him to his beautiful golden angel!

The minute he said this outloud, Ruxia laughed her ass off, tangling herself in her exceedingly long silver tresses. It took her half an hour to get untangled, and she was laughing the whole time. Riku just snorted, watching his Nobody try and strangle herself with her own hair. THAT was why he kept his hair a manageable length. (How is his hair in KH2 manageable? –Mirae)

"So, genius with connections, what world are we being whisked away to now?" Riku snorted, his sarcasm bouncing off the happy-sheild that the red-head was exuding.

"THAT ONE!!" Axel cried, causing both silverettes to cringe at the loudness. Riku got up from his chair, walking over to view the world Axel had chosen. According to the readings the Gummi-sensor was getting, there was a high concentration of technology on the planet. Riku groaned. He didn't want to deal with a 'Tron'-like planet. Sora's stories were bad enough.

But, they had agreed, it was Axel's turn. So, they beamed down, and Ruxia fueled the fire, by screaming, "BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE!!!". Riku gave her a look that said, "And you came from ME?!" She just grinned.

They had gone down into an alley, to make sure there were no adverse affects from this planet's rules, like the whole changing races thing from Inuyasha's world. Only...This was worse...

Axel suddenly had VERY strange ears...And they opened, revealing cords, and various connection devices, like on a computer. It was rather...disconcerting. Axel whined about it for the next twelve minutes. Ruxia kept count.

Riku, however, was eyeing a display across the street. It had a bunch of creatures in the window that looked humanoid, but had the same strange connection-ports that Axel had gained. The sign in the window said, "Persocom Sale".

He turned to Axel, "I guess you're a persocom by this worlds standards." Ruxia stared, checking herself for any changes too, and strange enough, she didn't have any. She was normal, just like Riku.

"So, perhaps we should get started. We have a little Munny left over from Inuyasha's world, so first things first, new clothes. I don't see anyone around here wearing clothes of a similar style to ours, so..." Ruxia said, casting an appraising glance at the people milling around the streets. It was midday, so this was probably the lunch rush.

"However, it seems perfectly acceptable to dress persocoms in any way you wish..." Riku commented, noticing some of the freaky outfits the robotic people were wearing. One appeared to be a goth-chick, and another a business man. There was a few who looked like little kids, and one who seemed to be a teenage schoolgirl.

Axel grinned, "Guess this means I don't have to change my trench! Thank gods..." He hated being parted from his beloved black coat. It was like...a part of him!

Riku sighed, pulling the red-head out of the alley, blending into the crowded streets. They'd find a clothing store somewhere, and then break for lunch. Riku was starving.

**RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY**

Axel was utterly amazed. He suddenly knew EVERYTHING!!! Just about anyway. The minute he thought of a place that might sell clothes Riku liked, he got a list of thirty different locations, all within a twenty mile radius! He dragged Riku to one of them, helping the younger traveler find something that suited him, and then led him to a really cool restaurant.

It was called 'Pleasures', and so what if it was a bar!? Axel liked it, and he got Ruxia to laugh again. It was well worth it!

A beautiful girl, with short dark hair and rather large breasts for her age greeted them, smiling beautifully. Riku smiled back, dialing up the charm, but still maintaining that he was a soon-to-be married man. She got them a good seat, and they set about ordering. Ruxia sat right next to Riku, with Axel across from them both. Axel frowned.

"What's up, Axel?" Riku said, quirking an eyebrow. The red-head looked around conspiratorially, before leaning forward. Riku sighed, but played along.

"I'm not hungry..." Axel whispered.

Riku stared. He was trying not to laugh. It was just...bazaar, Axel not being hungry! He was like Sora, eating as much as he could, when he could! Ruxia however, explained to the now-robotic Nobody, so he wouldn't be too confused.

"Oooooh..."Axel breathed, trying not to call attention to himself. All the other persocoms were quietly talking with their masters while they ate, relaying various information to them, or just providing company. Axel was loathe to put off that image, but he was forced to.

"Alright, Axel, since you seem to have information on this world, why don't you see if you can find out anything about Sora or Roxas, while I eat?" Riku said, as the nice waitress returned with their food. She smiled, giving Axel a strange glance, before returning back into the kitchen.

Axel's eyes went slightly blank for a moment, as he searched through any bit of information he could find, searching for the pretty brunette with bright blue eyes, or his lovely little Roxas. Meanwhile, Riku was looking around his surroundings. The people were all a little too docile, in his opinion. It was as if this world had been sans conflict for so long, that the people were becoming sheep.

His eye was caught by the other waiter. He was tall, really tall, with broad shoulders, and dark eyes. His face was smiling, and his short brown hair was in disarray. He...reminded Riku of Sora, in a strange sort of way.

"Waiter!" he called, low enough that there wasn't a problem, but loud enough the brunette would hear him. The man gave Riku a strange look, before coming over, a big grin on his face.

"Can I get you something sir?" He asked, his voice calm. He was taking in the sight of this strange, silver-haired man. If he hadn't seen his ears, he would have sworn this kid, (come on, he couldn't be over seventeen!) was a persocom. No human could possibly have such beautiful carribean eyes, and such flawless silver hair.

Riku looked him up and down, "Can I ask your name?"

Axel perked up, grinning, "Hideki Motosuwa! He's so far in debt it ain't even funny, Riku, and on top of that, he's friends with Minoru Kokubunji, child prodigy, and persocom mechanic, to say the least!"

Riku shot him a look, before turning back to Hideki, who was now eyeing Axel strangely. How had that red-headed persocom gotten into his personal records? And without an order from his master?

"Mr. Motosuwa, I'm looking for someone, and I have a hunch you might be able to help me find him." Riku said, smiling his most charming smile. Hideki was taken aback, by the beauty of the man in front of him, and also by his own paranoia. Were these guys after Chii? No...They'd said 'him', so they were looking for a guy.

"Sure, I'll help you out all you want, but after my shift, okay?" He said, smiling. His friends were right, he really was too nice for his own good. Riku smirked.

"Alright. Oh, and can I get another tea?"

"My pleasure!" Hideki bounced, the slogan of their pub rolling off his tongue easily, yet causing Axel to choke with laughter.

**RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY**

After his shift, Hideki found the short man and his red-headed persocom waiting outside for him. He motioned for them to follow him, before setting off home. Riku stepped up beside him, and Axel followed at a discreet distance, not wanting to freak the brunette out.

"So, who are you looking for?" Hideki asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the stranger. Riku's eyes took on a sad tinge, and he started his story.

"Sora, my best friend. You see, I'm getting married next year to our other best friend, Kairi, and Sora ran away-"

Hideki stopped him right there.

"Wait a minute, how old are you?!" He asked, incredulous. Riku was confused. What did it matter how old he was?

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen soon, though." Riku replied, wondering where this was going.

"Why are you getting married so young?!" Hideki wondered, staring at the boy. If anything, he couldn't for the life of him picture this guy getting married. He seemed more the type to be a playboy until around thirty, he met the right chick and settled down.

"I love her!" He cried, wondering why the words felt...empty. Axel would have sniggered, if Ruxia hadn't hit him in the side. It was not yet time to burst his bubble.

"Well," Hideki said, holding up his hands in defeat, "It's none of my business, but I do have a question. Why are you out looking for this Sora guy, if you got your girl waiting at home? Why not let him do his own thing?"

Riku stared at him. For a long while, he had forgotten that not everyone realised the strength of their relationship. He smiled wryly, not sure if Hideki would understand, even if he did explain everything. He didn't really understand it himself.

"He...He saved me, when I was having alot of troubles, and getting myself mixed up in the wrong crowd. He never gave up on me, even when _I_ gave up on me. He is my best friend, and I did some horrible things to him, yet he still helped me. I owe him, y'know? Now, I'm afraid he's making the same mistakes I was."

"So, you want to help him, right?" Hideki said, smiling. Wow...People were really strange. This guy didn't even know Riku's name, and yet here he was, talking to him, like they were old friends. Maybe Sora's gift had rubbed off on the silver-haired teen?

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Plus, my buddy Axel here, is looking for his...master." Riku nearly sniggered, himself, at calling Roxas that. Though it was thoroughly true, just saying it made the red-head mad.

"Oh, really?" Hideki asked, eyes wide. He'd never heard of a persocom looking for his master. They usually waited at home for them.

"Yeah, his master's been gone for a while now. He went with Sora when he left, but we have no idea where they went. We've been searching everywhere. But, because of the wedding, we only have a week to search anywhere, before we have to move on." Riku explained, glancing up at a streetlight, and beyond it to the stars.

"That's rough...So, Sora's friend..."

"Roxas." Axel supplied, a small, loving smile appearing on his face. He really did miss his little blonde.

"Right, Roxas, did he build Axel? Cause I've never seen a model quite like him..." Hideki said, unsure what was up with the green-eyed persocom. He acted like no persocom he'd ever seen before.

Axel laughed. He out and out laughed. Hideki looked at him really strangely, until the Nobody-turned-persocom stopped laughing and turned to him.

"No, the man who 'made me' would be Xemnas. He's was an evil bastard, but now he runs a cosplay cafe somewhere. But I belong to Roxas."

Hideki turned to him, smiling. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Kokubunji Minoru. He might be able to trace your friends, if they so much as use their name somewhere. So, we'll be able to find them, really soon. Hopefully."

Riku smiled, thankful. He wondered how it was that he found such helpful people on his journey. Perhaps Sora had more influence than he thought?

End Chapter 

Otaku: Yeah, I know it's short, okay! I just didn't want to drag it out too much.

Mirae: That, and she had no idea where she was going with it...

Otaku: -ignoring her- I think I might put a lemon in the next one...A nice one, with Anti in it this time...Maybe...

Anti: Holy hell ya! -pumps fist in air-

See ya!


	30. Chapter 28 Before He Cheats

A/N) Okay, so I know it's been forever, but I figure you guys could use a good time, after the holiday rush! This is a little depressing at the beginning, but it gets good after that, I promise!

Run Away!

Pairings: Forgotten them already? Jeeze.

Warnings: Depressing-ness, sarcasm, and utter crack towards the middle.

Description: Sora is leaving Loveless, and heading for another world. With Anti out, in an unsurprising Candy-Coma, it's Roxas' turn again. Who knows what kind of people they'll meet in this new world?!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!

Run Away Chap.28 - The sun sets in the West

It was cloudy, the final morning of Sora's stay in this world, and they were all gathered at the school gate. Ritsuka, Yayoi, Yuiko, Soubi, Kio, even the two Zero's were there to see the alien boy they had all come to adore off. It wasn't a dry occasion. Yuiko was crying her eyes out, and Kio was comforting her, while Soubi and the two Zero's made sure Sora had everything.

"We'll miss you, Sora-kun." Ritsuka said, pulling his windbreaker closer, in the chill of the early spring morning. Sora smiled, and decided now was the time for parting words.

"It's almost time for me to go. You guys have taken me in for this past week, been so nice to me. I was so happy here. Now, it's time for me to move on. But, I have some advice for each of you."

He turned to Ritsuka, "You're a smart boy, Ritsuka-kun, but you really need to stop chasing ghosts, and start seeing what's right in front of you."

Going to Yayoi, he smiled, "You, too are smart, and so kind, Yayoi-kun. Let her go. She's only interested in another." The dark-maned boy's eyes widened.

Sora went on to the resident blonde of the group, "Yuiko-chan. You are beautiful, and wonderfully kind, but trust me, he's in love, and there's nothing you can do about it." She seemed taken aback as well, and her tears started more earnestly.

"Natsuo-san, Yoji-san, it was fun with you guys. You really know how to have a good time. Trust me, you two can only rely on each other, and you guys suit each other perfectly." Sora clapped them both on the shoulder, smiling. They shared a look, and then grinned, hugging the boy.

Managing to escape from those two, he went to Kio, and smiling, said, "Kio-san, Kio-san. Y'know, Soubi-san really isn't your type. But I can think of another guy with an inferiority complex you can crush on." With a cat's grin, Sora turned away from the now fuming Kio.

"And last, but surely not least, my dear Soubi-san." Sora's smile softened, as he looked at the man who was like a big-brother to him while he was on this strange world of pairings and names.

"Stand by him, Soubi-san. He'll come to love you eventually. Never think otherwise."

After a tense moment, in which they all reflected on the strange brunette's words, he smiled, clapping his hands.

"I'm inviting all of you to Riku's wedding! In about half a year, a gate made of pure light will open up right here, early in the morning, before school, or if it's not on a school-day, before dawn. The day before, a small key will appear on the gate. Only one of you guys will be able to take it off. That'll open the gate, okay? On that day, come to the wedding, and I'll introduce you guys to my best friends!" Sora's smile was belying his tear-filled eyes. He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to stay, to be loved here. But he had to move on. After all, it wasn't fair to Roxas or Anti to deprive them of their turns, was it?

A hug to each of his new friends, and several tear-stained faces, and Sora jumped up to the Gummi ship. Sitting heavily in the captain's chair, he sobbed, his heart hurting at leaving them so soon. He truly had wanted to stay, to feel that warmth forever. Because it reminded him. It made him feel like he had felt in the months before Riku had turned bad, before Kairi had been kidnapped, and before his whole life seemed to have no meaning.

Roxas put a hand on his Person's shoulder, trying to comfort, but unable. He had liked that world too. Sora had been happy there, and it had leaked into Roxas' heart too. Plus, the others there were really supportive of the whole 'alien' thing.

He looked over to Anti, who, the minute they'd arrived back on the Gummi-ship, had collapsed into his pillow-infested nest, and passed out. Probably a sugar coma, considering how many of the non-existent treats they'd been sharing had gone down his throat. Roxas sighed, and tossed the ratty cardigan that Anti-Sora preferred over his dark, shadowy shape.

"So, where to now?" Roxas asked, gently. Sora wiped his tears away, his face red and splotchy, but he still smiled. The Key-master looked over at Anti, who was the true owner of this turn, but sighed, when he discovered the Heartless' state. He then turned to Roxas.

"Alright, your turn again, since Anti forfeited his."

Roxas chuckled, before joining Sora, standing behind the chair. Looking over the worlds that registered on the Gummi-ship's radar, he compared them each against each other, and finally pointed to one.

"That one. Shangrilah. It sounds like fun."

**RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY**

Roxas found himself once again in his hakama and kimono, yet strangely enough, he STILL looked out of place in this world. Everyone was frightened in some way, in this world. It was strange. Almost as if the world had just gone through a huge upset of some kind. It was like...like some war was going on.

Only a day into his exploration of Shangrilah, he found out there was. He was attacked by some yokai, some demons, and was utterly amazed to find them all bloodthirsty, but stupid. He easily defeated them all, Oathkeeper and Oblivion earning a permanent spot on his back for this strange new world.

It was even worse when he some how managed to wander into a desert! Two full days of nothing but sand and rocks! Sora was beginning to get bored, and that was never a good thing. He usually ended up singing really weird songs.

'Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!

Deedly-dee!

There they are a-standing in a rrrrow!'

Like that. Sora was prancing around Roxas, dancing and singing this really, really annoying song. It was infuriating! At least Anti wasn't awake to join the brunette. That in itself would have been hell.

Though it was strange. Usually Anti would be awake by now. But unlike usual, he was drifting in and out of consciousness, usually mumbling stupid things, before rolling over on the sand, or rock, or whatever it was that he happened to be on.

Roxas was thanking the gods for this strange little reprieve from the dark one.

Another full day roaming the desert, heading towards the setting sun, and Roxas was close to calling it quits and saying that they could skip his turn and go on to the next world. That was when he saw the signs. Not literal, wooden, post-like signs. No, signs of life, like plowed land, and paths. He had managed to find a desert town! Thank the gods!

Had he been just a touch more like Sora, he would have fallen to the ground praising his good fortune. As it was, he didn't need to, because Sora was doing it for him anyway. He just continued walking, until he was in the village proper. There was even a small inn, which was strange. Inns usually meant a town was prosperous, but this was a desert town. Roxas decided not to question his luck, and went in.

He was surprised to find a large ruckus coming from the dining room, just off the left. There was a sweet looking girl manning the counter, and he went over. Luckily, he had a few Munny, and got himself a room and a meal. The girl smiled at him, real pretty, reminding him a little bit of Namine. She had long brown hair, and glasses, which was also a little strange. But he blew it off, and went into the dining room.

Ah. So THAT was what the noise was.

Sitting at a table was a group of four men, and two of them were having the loudest argument Roxas had ever heard. No...Actually, Axel and Demyx had argued louder than this and over almost the exact same thing. Food.

The taller one, the red-head with long hair, and pretty red eyes, was standing, growling at the 'Stupid Monkey' as he called the other one. Said male was short, and had brown hair, and some weird type of cape-thing. There was a third who was apparently in this argument, but he really seemed to be telling them both to shut up. The golden-haired one, with a strange dress on and a scroll unwound on his shoulders was yelling at them. The fourth was the quietest of them all, and the most normal looking too, at least in Roxas' opinion. He had brown hair, and quiet eyes, and smiled kindly, a lot. There was something about him Roxas didn't trust.

Roxas sighed and took the only other open table, the rest filled with men on lunch break, or just drinking the day away. The serving girl came over, wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Her long blonde hair sparkled near white in the dark of the room, and her blue eyes were annoyed. She seemed to be having a bad day.

"What'll it be?" She said, clipped.

"Just some onigiri and tea." Roxas answered, trying to make it easy on the poor stressed girl.

"Alrighty." She said, nodding, and went back inside. Roxas leaned Oblivion and Oathkeeper against the edge of the table, and noticed when the key-blades caught the attention of the brown haired man at the loud table. Rox turned blue eyes towards him, an appraising look, hoping to goad the man into saying something.

Instead, it was his red-headed companion that said something. He had apparently caught sight of the blonde, and had sauntered over, during Hakkai (that's the brunette eyeing Roxas, btw) and the boy's non-verbal conversation.

"So, sweetie, whatcha doing all by yourself?" He asked, tone sweet, and grin insatiable. Roxas was utterly shocked, and totally unable to answer. Those were the exact words Axel had said to him, on many occasions, only the 'sweetie' was usually replaced with 'buddy'.

He would NOT cry here, dammit!

"A beautiful girl like you really shouldn't be alone. Maybe I could come join you?" That snapped him out of it. The red-head was gonna die.

Roxas turned a furious face to the male, and smiled. Not the normal kind of smile, oh no. This smile said, very clearly, and in all languages, 'Sure, and how bout I shove your dick down your throat, while we're at it?' Not a happy proposition for Gojyo, who was now regretting talking to the pretty, but obviously homicidal blonde.

"I'm male."

Gojyo blanched. No way! His girl-senses were never wrong! This had to be a chick! Meanwhile, back at his table, Goku (Monkey-boy) and Hakkai were both laughing, though, in Hakkai's case it was more like he was trying to politely stifle his giggles. The blonde-monk seemed to be ignoring the whole thing, however, the large vein throbbing in his temple implied otherwise.

The Keyblade-wielder smiled, a small, insane, creepy smile. A shiver crawled up Gojyo's back, and he held up his hands to fend off the impending attack. Instead, Roxas just smiled sweetly, and looked around him.

Calling to the blonde monk, who seemed to be their leader, he said, "Nice bunch of idiots. Though, you really should keep the horndog on a leash."

Sanzo looked up, an eyebrow quirked, even as Goku took insult and started yelling at Roxas about not being an idiot, and Gojyo growled low in his pretty little throat.

"Thanks."

Hakkai, a little more...subtle, smiled at the blonde, and somehow, Roxas wasn't put at ease. He didn't trust these guys, there was something...off about how they felt. They weren't darkness, but they weren't light either, though the blonde monk shone almost as bright as Sora (of course, not REALLY as bright as Sora, cause no one can shine brighter than him.)

"So, where you guys headed?" Roxas asked, suddenly quite curious, now that he was over being insulted. Gojyo pulled out a chair at his table, and sat down, smoking a cigarette that made Roxas' nose scrunch up at the smell. The red-head grinned, and Roxas was again reminded of Axel.

"We're headed west. What about you?" Sanzo answered. If he got the boy pegged right, he was a drifter.

"No where, really. Just drifting."

Score: Sanzo 1, new guy nothing!

Sanzo was suddenly a little angry at himself for being so at ease with this stranger. His head chibi was utterly cooing over how cute he was, but Sanzo would rather die than say anything his head chibi thought.

Goku, still incensed by the key-guy's attack on the collective intelligence of their party, frowned, shoving another pork dumpling down his throat. I mean really, who carries around two giant keys?! What the hell was the point, huh? And how come no one else was noticing? This had weird written all over it, and Goku was gonna find out what was going on.

Gojyo, never one to get angry over his own mistakes (usually, anyway...-Otaku) and always one to start a party, grinned, pointing at the blonde.

"You should come with us!"

Everyone was stunned. Goku couldn't believe it! Gojyo was actually inviting this guy to join up with them?! What the hell?!

Roxas shook his head. "I'm only gonna be here for a week, then I gotta move on. Other continents, you know?" He said, trying to play off the whole 'not from this world' thing.

"Well, that's ok! We can give you a ride until then!" Gojyo insisted. Hakkai found himself getting just a twinge jealous of this new person. Not that he meant to, but he'd gotten quite fond of Gojyo, and now...Well, now Gojyo was blatantly hitting on this blonde, and Hakkai didn't like it.

Hakkuryuu, however, nuzzled into Roxas' leg, and it was decided. Roxas was going on a journey west!

End Chapter 

Otaku: That only took a week to write! Jeeze...

Goku: Well, if you didn't procrastinate...

Otaku: Shut up, you stupid monkey! I'm not procrastinating, I have a job now, and it's a lot harder than I thought!

Sanzo: Idiot.

Otaku: -Growls angrily-

Hakkai: Now, now, everyone.

See ya'll later!


	31. Chapter 31 Long Night

(A/N) HEY

(A/N) HEY!! Long time no see! I've been very busy, what with my new job, and my boyfriend, and writing Kits. Trading off between the two is a pain, but I know you all love them both, and so I try my hardest! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Run Away! AND it's a Riku chapter!

Run Away!

Pairings: Get a dictionary, the words Riku and Sora should be right next to each other. ...They're not? Why the hell not?!

Warnings: Um...Crack? Cuteness? A missing, adorable persocom?

Description: Riku's search continues, and after a brief chat with Kokubunji, who tried his hardest to help, they still get no where. Is Sora even on this world?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this, so you can't sue me. That's the law, buddy!

Run Away! Chapter 29

"Ah, Motosuwa, how nice to see you. I see you've brought friends?" Minoru Kokubunji, who appeared to be a very young boy, smiled softly at the tall brunette, glancing between him and the two strangers he'd brought into his mansion.

"Uh, yeah. They kinda need help, and I thought you might not mind..." Hideki rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and ashamed that he imposed on the rich young man. Kokubunji had never said a harsh word to Hideki, but that didn't change the fact that whenever he was around him, Hideki felt like he was the kid, and Kokubunji a wise old man.

"Yo!" Axel cried out, grinning. This drew the dark gaze off of Hideki, and onto the red-head. Suddenly, Minoru's eyebrows lifted, obviously surprised.

"You never cease to bring amusing things with you, however, Mr. Motosuwa." Minoru acknowledged. At this, Riku cleared his throat, not to happy with being called a thing. He really hated being dismissed.

"And who might this be, if I may ask?" The boy took the glasses off his nose, setting them on the edge of his desk, which, a large oak thing, fit the room very well, especially when backed by large, extensive bookshelves. He looked at Riku very carefully, as if he could read everything that's ever happened to the teen just by looking at him. It reminded Riku of Ansem. The REAL Ansem.

He shook his head to rid himself of that image, of the old man, and grinned, "I'm Riku, nice to meet you. This is Axel." He indicated the red-head, which caused his bouncing to get worse.

"Please, sit down." Minoru said, indicating a large couch in front of the desk. It was strange, but somehow, the powder blue plush item fit perfectly in the room as well, probably due to the similarly hued curtains.

Axel was the first to obey, plopping down on the couch, and spreading out like a disease. Riku frowned, but took a corner of it for himself. Hideki kind of stood there, not sure where he fit between Riku, and Axel's spread legs. He almost gagged, but reminded himself that he'd offered to help them. He perched, uneasily, on the edge of the blue cushions, inching away from the feel of Axel's calf pressing into his back.

Minoru stood, moving towards the couch, eyes watching and appraising the green-eyed male, who seemed to be appraising him much the same. He lightly fingered Axel's ear ports, causing a shiver to run through the Nobody, and a frown to appear on his lips, Kokubunji's eyebrow shot up again, this time in amusement.

"He's very well made. A custom model, I presume?" He waited for Riku's confused nod, before again turning his curious stare back on the red-head.

"Hey, look here. I am NOT gonna get oggled by a kid who's barely outta diapers, okay? I have a boyfriend, got it memorized?!" Axel had found his limit, and was now, beyond it.

Minoru raised an eyebrow. Again. That was really starting to annoy the red-head. He didn't know why but this kid reminded him far to much of Xemnas' (MANSEX!! -Otaku&Mirae) little blue-haired boy toy. It was unnerving, and utterly scary. The original was bad enough.

"Ah, so you're THAT type of persocom." Minoru said with an air of having just laid something to rest. For some reason, that sentence, said in that tone, by that boy, made Axel's eyebrow twitch in a pyro-homicidal way. (Is that even possible? -Sora)

"Uh, so, Kokubunji-san, what exactly do you mean by 'that type of persocom'?" Riku asked, hoping to calm Axel down a little. Ruxia palm-slapped her forehead, berating her Person for being stupid. If he wanted Axel to calm down, he should have pursued a different line of conversation, not the same one!

Kokubunji looked at him, a little surprised. "Are you really that innocent, Riku-san? I would have thought...Ah well. Perhaps I was just stereotyping you."

Suddenly Riku understood. VERY clearly. And for some strange reason, he blushed. Riku NEVER blushed...Not even when Kairi had...Well that was another story. When had he become such a clean-minded person?

'Seems your mind, and heart are trying to make up for the absence of Sora's light, by trying to produce your own.' Ruxia supplied, giggling at the thought of Riku as a light-being. It kinda scared her to tell the truth, but no way in hell was she telling Riku that. Said silverette threw a glare at her, before quickly turning his attention back onto Minoru.

Riku cleared his throat, and Minoru turned questioningly to look at him. "Kokubunji-san, I'm actually looking for someone. I was wondering if you could possibly help me locate him. We think he might be somewhere near here."

Another dark eyebrow shot up, surprise littering Minoru's face. How interesting...

"And who might you be looking for?" He asked, polite.

"His name is Sora. He looks like this," Here, Riku pulled out a picture of Sora. It was a candid shot, one of Sora munching down on some ice-cream from Destiny Island. "He's my best friend, and he ran away when he found out I was marrying our other best friend, Kairi. H e's traveling with his brother, so you might have seen him instead. He's about Sora's height, with blonde hair and the same, bright blue eyes.

Minoru contemplates for a moment, and then smiles. "Unfortunately I personally haven't seen anyone like that. However, I can check around on the internet, and see if anyone there has seen him."

Riku was a little bit shocked. They had internet here! How strange, that something from his home would appear here, something that was finally useful. Usually, it was just temporal riffraff.

"So, you can connect to the internet, using the persocoms? How fast is your download speed?" Riku asked, surprising Axel. He'd never pegged the guy as a technical person. Axel had to rethink that though, after all, Riku had helped DiZ out with that whole, computer-generated-world thing for Roxas.

Minoru's dark eyebrow raised again, causing Axel's red one to start twitching. He decided it was time to ignore those two, or else, he was going to blow a gasket. Possibly literally in this world. So, he concentrated on the blue-haired persocom, who was smiling on the little boy sweetly. She seemed something between a sister-figure and a mother-figure. He couldn't decide. Or maybe, the kid had an Oedipus complex? That'd explain the fact that all the persocoms were female, looked older, and there appeared to be no pictures of his father.

Hm...Interesting.

"Well, I will be sure to inform you of anything I find as quickly as possible, so don't worry." The kid was talking. Minoru smiled, another slow, quiet smile, and ushered them out the door. Axel got the feeling he'd spaced on the entire conversation. Ah well. It happened.

Axel got up off the plush couch and followed Riku and Hideki out of the room. Kokubunji saw them out, and soon, they were on the nearly deserted streets of Tokyo. It was a suburb, Axel's newly enhanced mind told him. Soon they'd be heading towards the red-light district. Hey...

Riku shivered as something evil and disease ridden crawled across his grave. He looked over at Axel, and wondered if maybe he had the same feeling. That was when he realized what that feeling was. Axel was smiling. And not that huge grin of his either, but rather 'smiling' as in something preternaturally evil had just accrued to him.

Then, as they walked through the dingy, red-tinted streets Riku realized with a blush just exactly what had accrued to the red-head. There were skimpily clad women EVERYWHERE! They kept calling out too, and a quick glance indicated that Hideki knew where they were, and was trying just as hard as Riku to ignore the females. Axel on the other hand, was staring unabashedly, as the women crowed over how cute the persocom was.

The silver-haired male was slightly confused, though. None of them gave him the same feeling he got when he was around Kairi. He mentally shrugged, thinking that that was the power of love. Until he ran into something that disturbed him far more.

Suddenly, the lights got dimmer on the streets, and now, it wasn't women, but rather men. They were in various states of undress, but just as lewd and jeering as the women. Riku's eyes couldn't stop roaming over them, especially when he noticed that over half of them were younger, and by far prettier than he was! All of them had the look of children far to young to be doing this, but far to experienced to be doing anything else.

It sickened him, but strangely, it made him excited too.

Hideki grabbed both of them, apperantly having enough of this sector of the city, and ran. He was so fast Riku couldn't even catch glimpses of the scenery. It rather amazed him. Hideki had one hell of a talent for running!

Finally, Hideki stopped, in front of a dingy, well-kept, but very old apartment building. Panting and wheezing, he finally put the red-head and Riku down. Panting, he led them up the stairs to a really small apartment.

"Hideki, welcome home!" An adorable voice chirped when they entered. Suddenly, Riku's vision was impaired by a long, flopping mess of blonde, as a girl glomped Hideki, her hair flying into the silvernette's face. Axel, for a second, looked as if he was torn between ducking and flinching. He settled for a combo of both, and ended up cracking his head against the wall.

This, of course, caused Riku to laugh his ass off, joined, silent to all ears but theirs, by Ruxia. When Axel sat up, his head throbbing, and curses spewing under his breath, he was met with an equally adorable face, with large, doe-like brown eyes staring back at him with slight concern, and more curiosity. Something in Axel snapped...

"CUTE!!" He said, glomping her to the ground, giggling. Hideki was at a loss, joining in the ruckus by trying to kick Axel off of his persocom.

"Hey, Axel!" Riku called, over the din, "Since when did you turn femme?"

This got Axel's attention, causing him to then attempt to strangle the keyblade wielder, which, sadly, did not work. In the end, Axel curled up in the corner, powering down for the night, obviously pouting. Hideki sat up, with Riku, while Chii tried to poke and prod the other persocom awake.

"The stars sure are pretty here. The glow from the city reminds me of home..." Riku whispered, almost to himself. He knew Hideki was hoping for some kind of explanation, or at the very least, a story on how and why he came to be here. Minus the whole 'saving Sora' thing. Hopefully, small talk would keep that at bay.

"You never did tell me why you left home." Hideki commented, trying to stay cool, to get the younger boy to talk to him. This one seemed...almost broken, in a strange, strong way. As if he'd been through a lot to get where he was, but now, had no where else to go.

"Told you, gotta bring back Sora." Riku replied, obviously not happy to be back on this topic. He was confused enough himself, he didn't need Hideki trying to be helpful, adding to it.

"Yeah, but...Why? He's the same age as you, right? He can probably take care of himself. So why the fuss? Why not stay with your girl?" Hideki insisted. He wondered what was going on in that silver head, that caused Riku's face to scrunch up in worry.

"He...He's naive. And trusting. Way too trusting sometimes. He never thinks, just acts on instinct. It's so...infuriating! Anyone could take advantage of that trust, and that stupidity, and hurt him. I can't let that happen." 'Not again.' Riku said, vehemently. He'd obviously thought about this a lot.

Hideki nodded in an attempt to goad him into saying more, unsure what the silver-nette was talking about. Those aquan eyes stared at the stars, as if they might hold the answers, and that made Hideki a little worried.

"I hurt him once...Really bad. It put him into a coma for several months, and...Well, without Roxas, he never would have recovered. Roxas is like a brother to him. I really hurt him. I tried my hardest to help him wake up, even went so far as to give up my whole life for him, but...that didn't help. In the end, it was only through his own hard work, and Roxas' trust, that Sora even woke up. I couldn't stand that I was so weak, that I hurt him like that. That _I_ was the cause of Sora's pain."

Riku smiled sardonically and looked at Hideki, "Trust me, if you ever met Sora, you'd know how bad I felt for EVER hurting him. He...He's one of a kind. No one, once they've met him, wants any harm to ever come to him. And yet, I hurt him, me, the one he trusted the most."

Hideki stayed silent, letting Riku talk. He had almost no clue what he was saying, but obviously, it had been weighing on him a lot.

"And then, when I finally thought he'd forgiven me, even though I hadn't ever forgiven myself, he ran away. Ran off, without so much as a note, not even a goodbye. He...He'd never done something like that before. I was always the first person he told about his 'escape attempts'. Whenever he went to Destiny Isle, he always told me first, asked if I wanted to come. Even back when we were little kids."

"Maybe, he thought you didn't need him anymore?" Hideki hazarded, hoping that he wouldn't cause Riku to clam up. Instead, a pained look crossed the blue-eyed male's face, and he sighed.

"Yeah, that's probably it. But, it isn't true. Sora's my best friend. Without him there, nothing is right. I can't go through with the wedding, if he isn't there to be my best man. I just...can't."

Hideki nodded, knowing that if Shinbo didn't show up for HIS wedding, he would refuse to go through with it too. After all, no one can take the place of one's best friend, when it came to important things like that.

"Let's get to sleep. You got a lot of searching to do tomorrow, right?" Hideki said, looking back to where Chii was curled up in his futon, shut down for the night.

Riku nodded, and moved to lay on the floor, using Axel's lap as a pillow. The red-head wouldn't mind, he was sure. Sleep stole over him, quiet, and suffocating.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

_Riku sighed, the comfortable weight of his companion pressed against his side. He was watching yet another Destiny Isle sunset, all oranges and turquoise ocean. The burning orb was almost completely down now, and the tiki-like torches they lit before were casting dancing shadows on the slowly darkening beach. The slow, sweet wind carried the promise of rain though the only clouds in the sky were wispy little things that added a twinge of purple to the view._

_His companion shifted next to him, which caused his attention to shift to the people around him. The atmosphere of the festival was still slow and building. After all, it was midsummer! Soon, they would all be dancing wildly around a bonfire, drums and their own voices beating in their veins, strong as blood._

_Slowly, one by one, the couples left, Tidus pulling Wakka away from the throbbing sea, and towards the bonfire, Selphie linking hands with Kairi, and skipping away, the beat already started, Wakka's drums pounding. Their voices joined the chorus, wailing, singing ancient chants. Other couples, pairings, moving away from the dying sun, the joining of the sky and sea in one lashing of color, and soon, his companion shifted again, signaling it was their turn to join in the whirling, swaying dance._

_Standing, Riku offered a hand to his beautiful companion, pulling the being up with him, and leading towards the great, wild dance. Slow walking turned to running, and suddenly, they burst into the fray, swinging just as wildly as any other couple, their voices adding to the bright, loud din, the chaos of it beautiful, even as it is dangerous, each couple swinging dangerously close to the fire, to death._

_Midsummer, a festival of danger, and light, and best of all, fertility. Their seas would be filled with fish, if the gods liked this dance. Lifting his companion, in time with the others, Riku swung him about once, the loud note that the companions sounded whooping across the sky, and crescendo'ed when their feat hit the sand, kicking up a few grains._

_Riku twirled, watching the dancing blue eyes of his companion, his partner in this wild ritual. Such beautiful tanned skin, and bright, laughing blue eyes. He couldn't imagine having been with any other creature, not since the first Midsummer since thier majority, not since their first entwining._

_Now, however, they must take a break from the dance, from the resounding song, to rest, to relax. They couldn't keep up the song all night, not if each coupling didn't take a break occasionally. He led his partner away, away from the light, from the dancing, from the voices raised in celebration of life. Led him into the darkness, a small smile on his face, finding the perfect spot, one not occupied by other lovers, with soft grass to roll on, and a clear view of the stars._

_His companion laughed again, that bright, bell-soft laugh that shivered up Riku's spine, pulling him down, to flop beside him onto the warm earth. The secret smile his companion offered was for him, and him alone. He knew it like he knew the sea, and it was just as welcoming. Pulling the brilliant beauty into his arms, he covered the smile with his own lips, kissing it away, replacing it with a dark blush across the high cheeks of his beloved._

_His name whispered to him, and he was pulled closer, strong arms around him as well, and it began. Writhing, panting, they ushered in the Midsummer Night, and made love beneath the stars. A tradition for so long, it meant more to them than any other. Any child conceived on this night was born special, a child of nature, and a gift to the village. Both of them had been conceived thus, and though they would bear no child, the other couplings in the night most likely would. The world was a strange thing._

_Laying under the stars, with his companion tired, but happy, within the circle of his arms, he heard the song reach a crescendo, and just as everything was supposed to be perfect, was supposed to reach a highlight, everything went dark._

_It was as if the stars were missing from the sky, nothing but black. The Island was dark, and it was cold. He looked to his arms, where his beloved friend had lay, but he was gone. His arms were empty, and he was suddenly frightened, and worried._

_A great rending, and suddenly, a crack in the earth spread out in front of him. Getting to his feet, terrified now, something was wrong, and he had to find him. He had to find him, his beloved, his sky, his Sora._

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Riku woke, panting, and sweating, the dream leaving his mind barren. He could think of nothing but the fear and worry he'd felt when Sora had disappeared. It was close to the real emptiness he had felt when he had realized the real Sora was gone. Close to pain.

But what the hell was with him and the erotic dreams lately?! He blushed as he remembered the vague scattered images of Sora writhing beneath, and occasionally on top of him, under the stars, with the drums pounding out a rhythm against the earth.

He looked around, and realized that everyone else was up, moving around. It seemed that Hideki and Chii had a morning routine, and even having guests was not enough to throw them off of that. Chii was adorably handing Hideki his pants, and for some strange reason Hideki was blushing. Axel was watching in the corner, a strangely green tint to his face.

Axel was trying not to gag from the cuteness. Okay, he admitted it, Chii was cute. But SERIOUSLY?! Who was that cute, all the time?! Didn't the woman know when to stop acting? Apparently not, because even as she was leaving to get to work, and Hideki waved her off, she was still utterly adorable.

Hideki turned to his two houseguests. Sighing, he went to his bag, and began digging around in it. Pulling out a set of keys, he pulled one off of the ring, and tossed it to Axel. Confused, Axel caught it, looking at it curiously.

"If you two are going to be looking around here for a while, you might as well stay here. Lock the door behind yourselves, okay?" Hideki said, a lopsided grin on his face. He noticed the surprised looks on both the redhead and the silvernette, as he sat up.

"Thank you, Motosuwa-san." Riku said, ducking his head, in a mock-bow.

Hideki waved it off, picking up his bag. "I gotta get going to class. See you later."

And then, they were alone.

"Well, this is interesting." Axel said.

RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAY

Axel spent most of the day half in the real world, and half on the internet. Most of his time was spent scouring the internet for any mention, inkling, or sighting of Sora or Roxas in this world, but he was quickly turning up nothing. It just plain wasn't right!

It didn't help that he kept having to give directions to Riku, who insisted on searching the city by foot, and kept getting lost. At least they managed to search the red-light district without any incidents, though Riku blushing at the male whores, and not the female ones, had Axel tittering all day.

It was fruitless, and by the end of the day, their feet hurt, and they had nothing to show for it. Axel finally suggested they head back, when Riku had finished questioning the seventh salary man they had seen since happy-hour ended.

"Fine." Riku acquiesced. He was in a right foul mood, and Axel knew better than to mess with him right now, though Ruxia had no problem singing really loud, really weird songs about coconuts (Huh...Strange coincidence, huh?) while skipping beside Riku.

They finally managed to reach Hideki's apartment, finding the door unlocked. Entering the apartment, they found Hideki panicking, the little purple persocom running around, screaming something about warnings.

"What's wrong?" Riku called over the din, and was utterly surprised as Hideki ran up to him, quicker than the eye.

"Chii isn't here!"

"Um...Yeah, we noticed." Axel deadpanned.

"She's always home before me! Always! I called her manager, and he said she left! She's gone missing!"

End Chapter

Dun dun duuuuuuun!

Otaku: So, watcha think?

Riku: You are really evil, you know that?!

Otaku: What?

Riku: Um, hello! This took you, like, a freaking MONTH to finish! It's ONE chapter!

Otaku: -tears in eyes- Sorry! I got really busy, and started falling into a rhythm that totally messed with my head, and then I just...kinda...forgot...

Axel: -Nods-

Otaku: But it's done now!

Riku: Barely.

Otaku bursts into tears, and Sora tries to comfort her.

That's all folks!


	32. Chapter 30 Unravelled Yarn

(A/N) Okay, another short Chappie, but this one isn't out of laziness. This one's actually planned! Aheh...-Dodges her fans deadly missiles-

Run Away

Pairings: This one'll have just the teensiest bit of SanzoGoku. Cuz I say so. (And they're adorable.)

Warnings: Not much, actually. Except for idiot bashing.

Description: Roxas' last few days with the Sanzo group, and they are memorable, to say the least.

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned either Kingdom Hearts or Saiyuki (or either's many sequels) I wouldn't be here. I'd be in Riku's lap, frenching a hot, red-headed kappa.

Run Away Chapter 30

Roxas smiled. This little monkey reminded him so much of Sora, it wasn't even funny. The child was a brunette, but that wasn't the only similarity the two had. Goku was just as hyper, and just as innocent, in an 'I don't mind hitting things really hard with a large pole' kinda way. It was almost refreshing to have a flesh and blood skull to smack when things got out of hand.

"OW!!" Goku whined, after the third time Roxas smacked him for starting something with the Kappa. Said red-head laughed at the boy and earned himself a smack too. Sanzo sighed, a smile of peace coming across his face. He hadn't had to threaten anyone with death in a full three hours. It was a new record. They should have found a capable babysitter long before, it would have made this trip soooo much more bearable.

"Gojyo, don't you think it's time you stopped teasing a person half your age?" Roxas asked, his sweet smile belying his completely sarcastic intent. "It's a bit childish, don't you agree?"

Gojyo was getting fed up. Either some Yokai, or Kougaiji or someone needed to show up, so he could kick the crap out of them, or he was going to end up hurting the little blonde. Dammit, he wanted to, so badly. Since when did he, Sha Gojyo, take orders from anyone, let alone a blonde pipsqueak!?

Strangely enough, some Yokai did show up. Gojyo was so surprised, he almost said, out loud, 'Some naked big-breasted women need to show up!' But managed to stop himself before he got murdered by a jealousy-prone, monocle-wearing beauty. After all, that would be such a sad way to die...(a tribute to Jay and Silent Bob...-Otaku)

So, that was how they found out Roxas could fight just as well as, if not better than, them. That, too was pissing Gojyo off. He watched the little runt handle two huge key-swords, and knock out at least six of the horde of soldiers that came at them.

Everything was going great, until a couple of the bastards escaped, managing to score Hakuryuu on the way out. Hakkai went all mother-hen on the dragon, very worried. It was a strange sight to Roxas, who'd very rarely seen anyone mother-hen quite like that. Not even Aerith was THAT proactive.

"So...Guess we walk?" Goku piped up. The rest of the party groaned.

And walk they did, for a VERY long time, until they came upon the next village. Another small, quiet town, very nice, and relatively cheap. Roxas sighed, wondering if there were any other kinds of towns in this world.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Let's get some food!" Goku begged the resident preist, grinning like a lovesick puppy. Roxas smiled. That smile reminded him so much of Axel. And Sanzo's answering sigh reminded him of himself.

"Sanzo, why don't you and Goku go grocery shopping, and the rest of us will secure a room at an inn, and try and get some info too. okay?" Roxas said, wanting the two to get some alone time. It was obvious the four had been around each other so long hardly any of them got any time to them selves.

Hakkai nodded, "That sounds like a good idea to me." Looking over at his red-headed friend meaningfully. Gojyo sighed, throwing his hands behind his head, walking ahead of the two docile males.

"Is there a reason that Roxas-kun came to this place?" The monocle-wearing man asked, gazing at the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm...running. Running away from some very painful realities." Roxas answered, smiling.

"And do you think it is wise to run?" Hakkai queried, wanting to know the story behind this, but unable to ask. After all, they all had painful secrets, didn't they?

"Perhaps not, or perhaps so. It was the best option at the time, and continues to remain the best option." Roxas shrugged, "Why face losses when you have to? It's better to let the memory of the person, alive and well, remain in your mind, no matter what."

Hakkai's eyes narrowed. This boy had a story similar to his. He could tell. Kanan's dead body flashed behind his eyes, his beloved sister, his beloved wife. Her own dagger, plunged deep into her chest. All because of that monster.

"It's not always best to leave reality. May those who embrace their fate, be given happiness. To those who defy fate, glory."

Hakkai looked in surprise at the back of that crimson head, wondering where such wisdom sprung up from, within his companion.

"Gojyo's right. You can't run away from a loved one's death. You have to embrace it, and then live on, for their sake."

Gazing up at the bright blue sky, Roxas thought for just a moment, that they might be right.

That night, in the inn, after a large, Hakkai made meal, Roxas played cards with the men. Strangely enough, he even managed to beat Hakkai. This, of course, freaked the men out to no end. NO ONE had beaten Hakkai. He was unbeatable!

"Well, I suppose this deserves celebration." Sanzo huffed, turning suspicious blue eyes on the other blonde.

"Aww, no fair, he was cheating!" Goku whined, sure that Roxas was cheating somehow.

Roxas laughed, as Sanzo dug through his backpack, looking for something. Gojyo looked over the kid, sure he was cheating somehow too, but not as loud about it. Hakkai laughed softly at the antics of the two, and at Roxas' disbelieving giggles.

"There it is." Sanzo announced, pulling out...

A harisen. A paper fan made for whacking idiots.

"Since I'm pretty sure you have some idiots of your own." Sanzo said, smirking.

Roxas shared a smirk, and took the gift, "A mighty thing, this. Thanks Sanzo. I appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah. We'd better get to bed. We head out early tommorrow. Kougaiji to chase after. And Roxas needs to get home." Sanzo said, standing. "Come on monkey. Time for bed."

The faithful monkey-king followed after, complaining the whole way. Soon, Gojyo and Hakkai turned in too. Roxas was left awake, and he gazed at the cards on the table, as if they could make sense of any of this.

Sora sighed in the corner, his own mind slipping into depression as once again, he stares out at the stars, wondering what Riku was doing. He felt almost as if he wanted to go back. But that wasn't possible. His journey could only lead to Destiny Islands once, and that was not now.

Something moved outside, something shadowy and small. Sora's eyes narrowed. He almost recognized...But no. They'd sealed away all of them.

He laughed it off, and curled up next to Roxas for some sleep. The next morning, they would leave this planet behind for another adventure.

End Chapter

Otaku: Wow...Sorry guys, I know this took four months to post, and it's so small, I've just had writers block for a LONG time on it. REALLY sorry.

Sora: Oh, yeah, sure. Blame the block. You've had time to break up with your boyfriend AND get a new one! This so should have been done sooner.

Otaku: I know...I'm sorry...-Cries-

Next chapter: The search for Chii starts! Where could she be? And are there shadows moving in this world as well?!

See you at the top of Trophaeum! (An Air Gear reference...Lol. XP)


End file.
